Trial by Fire I: Remnant of Fire
by ladygris
Summary: AU. Atlantis has fallen, her crew scattered across the galaxy. Cut off from Earth, the fight for survival begins. Hope is fragile, and loyalties can be bought. With Elizabeth missing and presumed dead, Sheppard must work to unite his people.  NOT Sparky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not, in any way, own or posses rights to any part of Stargate: Atlantis. I do, however, own the original characters and plotline for this story. These original characters are not based on any other person, either living or dead, and any similarity is entirely coincidental.

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me while sitting in church, of all places. It's an AU and picks up during "Seige, Parts One, Two, and Three." I am returning to one of my first loves in fanfic: OC development. There's a lot of OCs in this story, and I hope you'll enjoy them as much as I have. I know the characters say John S. and Elizabeth W. This is NOT a Sparky fic. They just happen to be the two central characters of this story. Also, I am issuing a general spoiler alert for at least all of Season One through Three. A really big thank you goes out to **theicemenace**for help beta-ing and brainstorming this story. It's a much bigger, much more sweeping plot than I usually write, and that sometimes gets away from me. This will be posting on Monday through Friday, leaving my weekends to work on other ideas. I know most of the first chapter will seem like episode rehash, which most know I usually avoid. I assure you that it was necessary this time. And a warning: minor character death in the first few chapters. While this is a somber opening chapter, I hope you enjoy the story! ~lg

oOo

"May I have your attention, please?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood in the control room, the silence around her barely a few moments old. After identifying herself, she continued, "Our plan to stop the Wraith armada has failed. They will make it to Atlantis. Therefore, we must begin our evacuation plans. I wish I could tell you all that this is a fight that we will win, but I can't do that. I wish I could tell you that we will find a safe harbor when we leave here. I can't promise you that, either. I can tell you this: up to now, you all have accomplished extraordinary things, and I believe that even in the face of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together, we have a chance to continue to do so. Now, we all have our evacuation duties, so thank you—and I'll see you on the other side."

The control room fell silent for the space of a moment. In that moment, Elizabeth ran through all the things they had done to fend off the Wraith. Their final attempt, the Ancient weapons platform, had been destroyed, killing Peter Grodin in the process. Now, all they had left was the city's self destruct. That, and a virus created to delete the Ancient database. Elizabeth turned to Zelenka. "Put the virus program on standby."

As of that moment, Atlantis stood ready to die.

oOo

"Colonel Everett!" Elizabeth stood at the base of the stairs to the gate room, holding the piece of paper that officially turned command of Atlantis over to Dillon Everett. "Fine. You're in charge. But I should be at that briefing."

Everett turned to stare at her. "When it comes down to any other aspect of Atlantis, I will be happy to include you. We are talking about our tactical position."

"I understand that. . . ."

"Good." Everett continued up the stairs. "Somebody wanna please turn off that self destruct?"

Elizabeth continued to stare, hating that she'd been summarily dismissed. Never in all her life had she felt so disrespected. Was it because she was a civilian? Or a woman? No matter. If Everett intended to cut her out of Atlantis's defense, he'd be sorely disappointed. Either way, the self destruct needed to be aborted. "Rodney, would you help me, please?"

Moments later, she and McKay entered their access codes that aborted the self destruct. Elizabeth rocked back on her heels, taking a few seconds to enjoy the idea that Atlantis would see another day. The Ancient database could be saved. They could possibly go home, now.

Seeing Sheppard reach for the DHD, Elizabeth held up a hand. "Major, wait."

Sheppard turned. "I have orders to recall those at the Alpha site."

"Not until I've spoken with Everett." She met his eyes. "I'm sure you'll agree that I don't need to be cut out of this. I know as much about Wraith tactics as you do, and I know a lot more about this city than _he_ does. Just give me a few moments."

John stared at her, clearly running through the last few days in his mind. She was right, and he knew it. Finally, he nodded. "Let's go."

Hours later, after learning Everett's plan to defend the city as well as seeing the first wave of Wraith Darts, Wraith beaming into the city, and a host of other problems, Elizabeth walked into her office. She'd just come from the Genii home world after securing use of two of their atomic weapons. The hope that her success stirred made her smile briefly.

That smile faded, however, when she saw Everett in her chair. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to like the pompous Marine colonel. It probably had a lot to do with his dismissal of her as the leader of the city. Or it could have just been the man, himself. She'd known plenty of high ranking military men in her time, and Everett was one of the most arrogant she'd ever had the displeasure of knowing. "Colonel."

Everett looked up at her. "Well done, Doctor. I—I have to admit it. I'm impressed."

Elizabeth barely held her smile of triumph at that. "Well, maybe there's hope for me, yet."

oOo

"You let Sheppard fly that Jumper?" McKay asked in shock.

Elizabeth turned away from him. She couldn't answer him. Not with a steady voice. She'd known John Sheppard to be a good man from the moment she first saw him. Now, she knew him to be a selfless man. He'd just sacrificed his life to save the city, and to save Earth. Right now, she couldn't think about her own loss of a friend. This was war, as Zelenka had said. And, in war, there were casualties. Sometimes, those casualties were friends she sent to their deaths.

Finally, Elizabeth turned to Rodney, shaking both of them from their thoughts. "Help me arm the self destruct in case this fails."

As she entered her code, Sheppard's voice came over the radio. "They haven't detected my approach. Weapon is armed and ready. I'm goin' in."

oOo

The Wraith were in Atlantis. Dr. Rodney McKay knew that, but seeing it was completely different from knowing it. Ahead of him and two Marines from _Daedalus_, two Wraith drones tinkered with a wall. Rodney looked at the Marines with him. "That's the way we have to go."

The lead Marine held up a hand to silence him. McKay actually appreciated the man's patient expression even though he wanted to talk his way through this. Somehow, he found comfort in the sound of his own voice.

After taking positions crouched behind crates stacked as barricades, McKay turned to the lead Marine. The man made complicated motions with his hand, thoroughly confusing McKay. "What was that? I didn't get all that. What do I do? Look, I'm getting good at the rolling things. Maybe I can, uh. . . ."

Again, the Marine motioned for silence. McKay clenched his mouth shut and resolved to wait this out. These men clearly knew what they were doing. They drew both drones away from the path, killing them in turn.

The lead Marine glanced around. "Clear." When McKay stood, he said, "No, you stay here-" His words cut off into a groan as a stunner bolt slammed into him. Seconds later, his companion also went down.

McKay turned to see a third Wraith drone that had appeared from somewhere. With both Marines down, Rodney knew he had to protect that ZPM. Setting aside the case, he straightened. "So, this is how it's gonna be, huh? Just me?" Another Wraith joined the party. "Okay! That's just fine!" He yanked his pistol from the holster. "You want some of this? Huh? Huh?"

McKay tried to squeeze the trigger like he'd been taught, but his thumb touched the wrong part of the gun. Rather than firing, he ejected the clip. As it clattered to the floor, he struggled to breathe. "This is McKay—I'm in trouble down here!" A stunner bolt cut off what else he was about to say.

Some time later, he opened bleary eyes to see a form over him. "Teyla?"

"Rest, Rodney. I am here with you."

"We thought you were. . . ."

"My radio was broken, and I was separated from my group." Teyla glanced around. "I have been trying to make my way back."

For a moment, McKay let himself relax. Then, he remembered the crate that _Daedalus_ had beamed into the control room. He pushed himself up. "The ZedPM. Do you see it? It's in a crate. . . ." He looked around quickly, seeing nothing that resembled the crate he'd been carrying. "Oh, God! It's gone!"

oOo

"Elizabeth, you've got a problem!" Major John Sheppard stared out the viewport of the _Daedalus_ as Wraith Darts headed for the city.

"Yeah, we see that, Major." Elizabeth's response was terse, as if she was waiting for something.

"We're moving to intercept, but I don't think we can get there in time."

"Not a chance," said an unfamiliar voice over the radio. "They're coming in too fast."

"Oh my God!" Zelenka's panicked voice filled the bridge of the _Daedalus_. "Their approach is ballistic."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

John shook his head. "They're going Kamikaze. You'd better get that shield up!"

"We can't." McKay's voice sounded defeated. "The Wraith have the ZedPM. I could do nothing to stop them."

The news rumbled through the bridge of the _Daedalus_ like a boulder rolled through the center of a village. Sheppard braced himself on a bulkhead and tried to breathe. "They _what_?"

"I'm sorry!" McKay yelled. "But what was I supposed to do? I was _unconscious_!"

"Okay, now is not the time to argue!" Elizabeth also sounded put out, but she forced a calm tone into her voice. "Rodney, you did all you could do."

Seconds later, the Darts impacted Atlantis.

oOo

Hours later, Sheppard stood on the bridge of the _Daedalus_, staring as twelve Hive ships dropped out of hyperspace. A blue and green planet whirled below them, but no one lived there any longer. The planet had a Stargate, and Sheppard wondered if the Wraith intended to try to gate into Atlantis.

Thinking about Atlantis made him wonder how the evacuation was going. Somehow, the main tower of Atlantis had survived the Wraith Kamikaze runs, and he'd beamed in with Marines and a few Air Force personnel to help with evacuation. Atlantis was in pieces. Elizabeth had ordered everyone except the most crucial personnel through the gate to the Alpha site. When they discovered the twelve Hives heading their way, Sheppard joined Caldwell on the _Daedalus_, leaving a new arrival, Major Lorne, in charge of helping Elizabeth evacuate the city.

Over the comms in the ship, Novak spoke. "First weapon away."

Outside, one Hive exploded. Behind Sheppard, the weapons officer said, "That's a kill."

"Stand by," Novak said.

A second Hive exploded. Sheppard nodded. "Alright. It's working."

The weapons officer studied his screens. "The other Hives are altering course to intercept."

The next several minutes grew tense as the Wraith blocked the transport of any other nukes aboard their ships. They also flanked the _Daedalus_, intent on boarding the Earth ship. Sheppard braced himself as the ship rocked from numerous hits.

"Rear shield emitters down to forty percent!" The weapons officer scowled. "Ventral rail gun two is out of action!"

"Main engines to max." Caldwell's voice betrayed his tension. "Try keeping the damaged shield from their main force."

"Sir!" The weapons officer drew their attention again. "One of the cruisers is approaching on a parallel course."

"They may intend to board us." Sheppard stood next to Caldwell's chair. "That was their strategy when they attacked Atlantis."

Caldwell looked to his right. "Shield status?"

"Under twenty percent."

"Set course for Atlantis." Caldwell turned to the viewport. "Engage hyperdrive."

At that moment, the ship rocked forward, and alarms blared through the bridge. The weapon's officer blinked. "Rear shields are down!"

Another blast rocked the ship. The helm, to Caldwell's left, stared at her screen. "Hyperdrive is down! That last blast took it out!"

Caldwell glared at the viewport for only a moment. Then, he hit the button on the arm of his chair to activate the shipwide comm system. "Attention all hands, abandon ship. Get to your beam-out points. This is not a drill."

Sheppard saw the effect that announcement had on Caldwell. This ship was brand new. It had Asgaard technology, along with every advancement Earth had to offer. And, yet, they had lost. Sheppard hauled the weapons officer from his chair and pushed him toward the front of the bridge. He would have taken the seat, but Caldwell stopped him. "Get out, Sheppard. Atlantis will need you to tell them what happened here."

Sheppard wanted to argue. But he knew the truth to Caldwell's words. He nodded. "See you on the planet's surface, Sir."

As the light of the Asgaard beam engulfed him, John Sheppard knew he'd seen Colonel Steven Caldwell for the last time.

oOo

Elizabeth stood in the control room of Atlantis, watching the final few souls make it through the Stargate. The city was in shambles, the systems barely functioning enough to sustain a stable wormhole. Major Lorne, the officer Sheppard left in charge of the evacuation, pushed Zelenka and Carson through ahead of him, giving Elizabeth a nod. They'd saved everyone they could save. There was nothing left to do besides enter her code. By doing so, she'd initialize the self destruct and release Zelenka's computer virus into the Ancient database.

As she typed her code into the computer terminal, the wormhole destabilized and shut down. Elizabeth knew a moment of panic as she realized she might die here. After entering her code, she rushed to the DHD and began dialing. Power reached the gate because it activated. In her haste, her hand slipped on the crystals, but she didn't notice. The city could blow at any moment. As the wormhole vortex kawooshed into the room, she grabbed the final laptop containing a miniscule amount of the Ancient database and rushed forward. An explosion sounded in the distance, and the blast wave carried her toward the active gate. She flew through the wormhole. Shrapnel and flames followed her as she somersaulted down stone steps and into the sand. Her laptop, useless now, lay in pieces around her. Elizabeth held on to her consciousness long enough to see the gate shut down.

Atlantis was dead.

_"If your descent is from heroic sires, show in your life a remnant of their fires."  
_Nicholas Boileau, French poet and literary critic  
1693-1711

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains minor character death a little further down. I know I said that in the first chapter's note, but I wanted to prepare everyone for that, again. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Sheppard went into motion before the light from the Asgaard transport beams even disappated. He'd materialized next to the DHD for this world's Stargate and glanced around to see who was with him. All around the clearing, personnel from the _Daedalus_ appeared, some dazed and injured while others focused on surviving. Sheppard didn't want to admit it, but some of these people wouldn't make it. Right now, they sat in the open, but a tree line surrounded the gate, providing helpful cover if necessary.

A high-pitched whine drew his attention to the skies. _"Wraith!" _He screamed the name one more time while pointing frantically to the tree line. "_Get into the trees!_" Those able-bodied enough to move started running, with only a few soldiers helping the injured. Sheppard caught the arm of a scientist who looked okay save for a severe burn on his shoulder. He hauled the guy to his feet and ran as fast as possible toward the trees.

But not everyone survived. The Darts swept the area, scooping up those too slow or weak to escape. He watched in anger as men and women—_good_ men and women—disappeared into the Wraith culling beams.

"We need to move." The words ripped from his throat with cold precision as he glanced over the survivors with him. Dr. Novak. Major Marks. A few others he knew from the _Daedalus's_ crew. Caldwell, of course, hadn't made it off the ship. It didn't look like Hermiod escaped, either. Right now, Novak sat against a tree, her shock making her look less pinched and more human. Even her nervous hiccups couldn't interrupt at the moment.

Sheppard motioned for Marks to join him. "Organize the men into shifts. I want a guard watching the gate at all times. At the first possible moment, dial Atlantis." Then, he stopped talking. Atlantis was dead, likely self-destructed by now. "I mean, dial the Alpha site."

Marks accepted the orders and turned to gather his men around, showing them the symbols that Atlantis had relayed to _Daedalus_ during those harried few moments after losing the ZPM. As he spoke, Sheppard walked a few steps away. Had everyone made it off Atlantis? McKay? Weir? Ford? Teyla? Who had been lost in the Darts' Kamikaze run? Or was he the lone survivor?

Gritting his teeth, Sheppard returned to where Marks had moved to organizing medical care. He couldn't think about Atlantis right now. While he and Marks shared the same rank, he'd fought the Wraith much longer than the other man. If they didn't move or get through the gate, the Wraith would send foot soldiers. They couldn't afford a hand-to-hand battle, not in their current situation. Too many of their people had been injured in the battle with the Wraith Hives.

"Sir!" The sudden call came from one of the soldiers Marks had assigned to watch the gate. "We're clear!"

"You're sure?"

The young man bobbed his head. "Yes, Sir. I watched the Darts head out of the atmosphere."

That could mean one of two things. Either the Wraith had given up culling them, or, most likely, they'd decided to bombard the area from space. Sheppard nodded once. "Corporal, dial the Alpha site. Marks!" He turned. "Get these people ready to travel. We're only gonna get once chance!"

Marks whirled and started giving orders. Sheppard appreciated the instant obedience, but he wondered if he'd have anyone to command when they arrived. While the Alpha site had been secured from _planetary_ threats, the Wraith could still appear at any time.

As soon as the wormhole to the Alpha site established, Sheppard began herding people through the gate. Just as he'd suspected, the Wraith began bombarding the area from above, and several fell by the wayside as the blasts grazed the edges of their bodies. He couldn't afford to feel regret for the losses right then. That would hit him later. At that exact moment, he needed to get as many people off the planet as possible. With any luck, Beckett and some medical help awaited them.

Seeing the man he'd helped earlier trip over his own feet, Sheppard rushed down the steps in front of the Stargate and yanked him back up. The man had clearly broken his leg when he fell, and he shoved Sheppard's hands away. "No! Go help the others! Leave me here!"

"No!" Sheppard tried to haul the guy to his feet, but he failed. He couldn't save everyone. He knew that. But deliberately leaving someone behind wasn't an option. "You'll make it! Just let me help you!"

"No, Major, I won't." The guy looked up, and Sheppard saw the blood pooling on the ground beneath his broken leg. He must have punctured his femoral artery. "Go. Help the others."

Sheppard knelt, already opening his TAC vest and pulling pressure bandages from one of the pockets. The whine of another incoming bombardment made him duck, but he rushed to bandage the man's leg. He couldn't stop the bleeding, however, and the guy had fallen unconscious. Knowing what he had to do, Sheppard touched the man's arm and rushed for the gate. He jumped through just before another blast incinerated the DHD and shut down the gate.

Hurtling through the wormhole, Sheppard somersaulted down another set of stone steps and slammed into a different DHD. He took a moment to catch his breath before blinking at the sky. The previous planet had been beautiful save for one ugly addition: the Wraith. This world was overcast and gray, but enough light filtered through the clouds to sufficiently brighten everything. So, he'd made it after all. He'd survived, and others had died.

Major Lorne's face appeared in his line of sight. "Major."

Sheppard sat up and nodded in greeting. "Major."

Lorne grinned ever so slightly. "That's going to get old."

"Yeah." Sheppard took the proffered hand and pulled himself to his feet. The refugees from the _Daedalus_ milled around while a small group of soldiers, mostly from Atlantis, came from the trees. "You were watching the gate?"

"Yes, Sir." Lorne motioned, and one of the new arrivals, Coughlin, joined them. "Take everyone back to base."

Coughlin nodded once. "Yes, Sir."

Sheppard watched as he trotted off to coordinate with Marks. Turning to Lorne, he frowned. "How is everything?"

"Quiet." Lorne didn't say more, and Sheppard didn't press him for an answer. He knew others might not have survived the destruction of Atlantis. But he didn't want to hear it. Not yet. He needed time to adjust.

The short walk to the Alpha site helped Sheppard steel his nerves. He trudged behind everyone, letting Lorne take command for the present. The new major seemed to have everything under control, and Sheppard didn't want to step on any toes while he was so stunned. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he also suffered his own version of shock. The welcome at the Alpha site only made it worse. How many of his friends had survived to welcome him home?

Looking around, Sheppard saw the prefab buildings already set up and a lot more people milling around. Tents lined the area, but trees covered most of it. Off to one side, two Jumpers sat ready to ferry people to separate worlds. "How are we doing?"

"We've got most of the injured inside." Lorne motioned with one hand, his manner confident without being arrogant. "Dr. Beckett is making due with what we have, though the addition of those you brought through with you isn't going to help his mood." He faced Sheppard. "I take it the battle didn't go well."

"No, Major, it didn't." Sheppard let his gaze roam the area, looking for different faces. "McKay? Teyla?"

"Dr. McKay is in the other building, working furiously on trying to find a way to get us home," Lorne said, referring to Earth. "And Teyla's working with her people, helping them organize homes and food for us. She's a lot more experienced at this sort of thing."

Sheppard nodded, noting two names left out of Lorne's report. "Lieutenant Ford? Dr. Weir?"

Lorne shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir. Lieutenant Ford never answered the radio call, and Dr. Weir wasn't one of those through the gate."

Sheppard whirled. "Why not?"

"I don't know." Lorne refused to be intimidated but instead met Sheppard's angry gaze with a resolute one of his own. "I was the last one off Atlantis—just ahead of her—and she was only entering her codes for the self-destruct. I don't know what happened, only that the wormhole shut down as soon as I'd exited. We've tried to dial Atlantis several times, but the gate won't lock."

Sheppard lifted his chin. He knew what that meant. Elizabeth Weir had likely died along with her city. Somehow, it seemed fitting.

Thanking Lorne, Sheppard stumbled toward the trees and a little privacy. He needed to gather his thoughts, to realign himself to his new reality. Atlantis was dead. He was alone, on an alien planet, cut off from Earth. The only ship Earth could offer to Pegasus had been destroyed, taking the life of one of the Air Force's finest officers. He'd left a man behind. And only half of his team had survived. He slumped to the ground as the weight of Atlantis's defeat settled onto his shoulders.

oOo

Major Evan Lorne watched John Sheppard stumble into the woods with a sympathetic smile. While most military commanders handled such losses well, Sheppard had endured a few too many. That, combined with days without sleep, had worn the man down to almost nothing. Lorne didn't pity Sheppard, nor did he envy him.

Turning from his new CO's sorrow, Lorne walked back into the medical building. Dr. Carson Beckett moved between beds and called out orders. Lorne smiled. Beckett's Scottish brogue enlivened the orders, but everyone knew he meant business. "Hey, Doc."

Beckett turned. "Oh, it's you." He returned to treating an Athosian refugee.

Lorne didn't take issue with the abrupt dismissal. "Hey, when you get a chance, I'm sure Major Sheppard could use some help."

Beckett's head rose. "The major's alive?"

Lorne nodded. "Just came through the gate."

Beckett called one of his nurses over to the Athosian and turned to face Lorne. "Take me to him."

Lorne led the way to Sheppard's hiding spot and watched as the Scottish doctor approached the broken man. "How ya feelin', lad?"

Leaving Sheppard in the capable hands of Atlantis's former CMO, Lorne returned to the main portion of camp. Teyla stood with a group of her people, talking and pointing. She caught sight of him, smiling and nodding as if nothing had happened. And, indeed for her, nothing had happened. Her people lived a nomadic life before Atlantis, and they would adapt. Lorne worried about those from Earth.

A small group of those individuals had gathered around a tall man wearing glasses and a thick ponytail at the back of his head. He lifted his chin arrogantly as he spoke. Lorne drew close enough to hear.

"Please!" The guy sneered. "It's because of her that we're in this position."

"Excuse me?" The question came from behind Lorne, and he turned to see Sheppard charging the guy. "Would you try repeating that?"

"Oh, don't get upset, Major." The man folded his arms. "If you and Weir had listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this position."

"We _did_ listen to you." Sheppard pointed at the guy. "We're in this mess because the Wraith decided they wanted the city. And we lost some of our best people back there. So don't go getting all high and mighty, thinking you know what's best. Dr. Elizabeth Weir sacrificed her life for you, Kavanagh. The best you can do is give her some respect."

"I would have," Kavanagh replied, "if she'd given me any."

"Oh, right." Sheppard nodded. "It's all about you, is it?" He took a step forward. "Let me tell you something! You'd better watch what you're saying-"

"Or what?" Kavanagh interrupted with a smirk. "You'll shoot me? Kill me? You're good at that, aren't you, Major? But, then, you might as well have killed everyone here."

Sheppard growled and rushed the guy, but Lorne intervened. He planted his feet and held Sheppard back by sheer force of will. "Let it go, Sir."

Sheppard blinked and looked at him. He stopped fighting and straightened. "Kavanagh, if I ever hear you talking like that again, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Kavanagh smirked again as Sheppard stalked away. Lorne watched the two men carefully, already adding them to the list of growing concerns. While he knew that Sheppard would likely calm down, he didn't know what Kavanagh would do to instigate matters. The last thing Lorne needed was his CO breaking the legs on a man who seemed to have more gumption than brains.

oOo

Sheppard stalked away from Kavanaugh, already berating himself for losing control. Right now, he shouldn't be dealing with anything. Emotions were too high, and someone could get hurt. But, with Kavanagh, threats wouldn't do the trick. That man needed to be taken down a few notches, and Sheppard seriously wanted to be the guy to do that. Unfortunately for him, Pegasus had ways of knocking a guy on his butt if he got to uppity. Maybe the galaxy would help him by putting Kavanagh in his place.

The sight of Teyla with a small group of her people brought a tiny smile to his face. She turned from where she talked with a young couple and Jinto, her smile ready. She crossed the clearing and hugged him. John normally would have shied away from such contact, but he needed someone familiar right now. He hugged her back, stepping away only far enough to touch foreheads in the traditional Athosian greeting.

Teyla smiled up into his face. "John. I am glad to see you alive."

"Yeah, me too." He pointed over her shoulder. "What's up with Jinto?"

Teyla's face fell, and he knew the answer even before she spoke. "Halling did not make it off Atlantis."

John stared at the boy, who looked in dire need of some attention. While the young couple had their hands on his shoulders, Jinto seemed to beg John for something. Touching Teyla's shoulder, Sheppard took two steps toward the boy before Jinto threw himself into his arms. John hugged him, realizing that Jinto was still young, still impressionable in spite of his bravery in facing the Wraith. He felt the boy's cries and knew that he wouldn't let this one go. If he had to adopt the boy for himself, he would make sure Jinto survived. Just as he'd make sure every person here made it out of this alive. It wasn't about who was military and who wasn't. The arguments with Weir, the disagreements over what made a military situation, faded into the background. In this situation, no one was better than the other. They were all refugees, all one people, all needing firm leadership.

Looking back up at Teyla, John Sheppard realized he'd just become the leader of his people.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know I said I wanted to post a chapter once a day, Monday through Friday. However, an unforeseen family emergency has arisen that might hinder posting. I'm getting this chapter up because it deals with Elizabeth. However, posting over the next few days may be spotty at best due to trying to get the family situation resolved where I can think enough to write. If you'll be patient with me, I'll have tidbits of the story up as often as I'm able. Thanks, and enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Javan of Tariq settled at his desk, his mind focused on the day's studies. The sun had not yet risen to its zenith, and he knew the day's heat would wait for another few hours. Perhaps when it became unbearable, he'd move outside.

Glancing around, Javan smiled. He had surrounded himself with the tools of his trade. Diplomacy required knowledge of many things, knowledge that he craved. In his work to better his people, he often spent hours in this very chair, studying every scrap of information on other races in the galaxy.

His current topic fascinated him no less than his previous topics. The Athosians were a simple people, agrarian and friendly. Javan had met with their representative, Halling, on several occasions and found him to be fair and honorable. Two traits he admired in a man. But Halling spoke of others relying on the Athosians, visitors from a great distance who offered much in the way of military and defense but knew little of the Wraith. Javan ironically wondered how such a people existed, and he almost wished to visit their world. Almost. He could never abandon his people.

For three hours, he lost himself in the writings of various Athosians. Their legends fascinated him, as did their manner of speaking. Javan thanked the Ancestors that he'd learned to read as a boy, a privilege his father's position as village leader afforded him. But knowing how to read and using the knowledge he gained were totally different. Many times, Javan had gone into a negotiation armed with knowledge and been unable to use that knowledge.

The Genii, for example, defied his knowledge of them. Javan had traded with the Genii on many occasions and found them to be similar to the Athosians. Their culture had evolved differently, of course, but their levels of technology tended to be the same. However, on his last visit to their world, he'd noticed a startling difference. The young blond woman who often greeted him, Sora, was missing. As was her father. Javan asked after them and received an all too familiar answer. They'd been culled by the Wraith. But culling did not explain everything. The Wraith destroyed the villages they culled, and none of the Genii village had suffered even the slightest destruction. No, he decided, Sora and her father had gone missing by some other means.

"Javan! Shani!" The call of Demir, his nephew, pulled him from his thoughts. He shoved away from the desk as his sister raced from the kitchen and reached the door of their home before he did. Javan smiled. Shani was young, still in her prime. She often bested him in contests of speed.

Now, however, she froze at the sight before her. Javan blinked. Demir rushed toward their home, pulling a makeshift stretcher behind him. He'd acquired quite an entourage, and Shani gasped when a slender, fair-skinned arm fell from the litter. She rushed to the person's side, and Javan followed slowly.

A woman, maybe ten years older than Shani, lay face down on the litter. She wore a snug red shirt, it's back tattered and shredded. Blood, dirt, and metal protruded from her skin, and her pants, something rarely seen on women of his world, looked just as bad. He spied a glint of gold at her neck, but her dark curls covered whatever jewelry she wore.

Whirling, Javan regarded Demir. "Where did you find her?"

"In front of the Ring." Demir took a deep breath, no doubt winded after his hurried trip back to the village. "We approached to leave on our mission and found her lying in the dirt, just as you see her. I sent the delegation through the Ring and brought her back myself."

Javan laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You have done well."

Demir nodded, but Javan saw the impact his praise had on the boy. Barely eighteen summers old, Demir sought approval for his heroic efforts. And, indeed, they were no small feat. Finding the materials for a litter, not to mention pulling it back to the village in the heat of midday, had earned him a few accolades.

Shani sat back from her examination. "We must get her inside."

Javan nodded and took up one end of the litter. Demir picked up the other, carefully maneuvering it into the home the three shared. The villagers, all curious, crowded around the door until Javan returned. "When we know something, I will tell you. Until then, please allow my sister to work."

They took his gentle reprimand well. Javan left Demir in the kitchen, drinking of the cool water Shani had drawn from the well that morning, and returned to the room set up for just such an occasion. He found Shani carefully removing the woman's clothing. She glanced up. "Javan. I need boiling water. And clean rags."

Javan nodded again and fetched the things his sister required. He wasn't the only one privileged to study, though Shani's interests lay in more practical things than cultural understanding. She'd traveled the villages of their world, studying with their people's best healers. Even her marriage to Demir's father had not halted her learning. Demir's father had been old and merely seeking companionship. He had doted on Shani, treating her with respect as her skills as a healer grew. Javan sometimes wondered if they'd consummated their marriage, but, as with every question concerning her relationship with her late husband, he shoved the question from his mind. Some details were not meant for a brother to know.

With the water boiled and the rags gathered, Javan returned to the sick room. Shani had removed the woman's clothing and draped a thin coverlet over her body from the waist down. Her face down position covered the intimate portions of her body, and Javan never blinked at the naked back. He'd often helped his sister in treating various wounds around the village. But he'd never seen anything like this.

It looked as if the metal in the woman's back had embedded itself after being thrown with great force. Settling the bowl of water next to Shani, Javan watched and handed her clean rags as she removed the metal and bathed the wounds. When the water turned too bloody, he fetched more. And he removed the rags, watching his sister work tirelessly. Her long hair plastered to her face, and he opened the room's two windows, admitting a breeze that cooled them somewhat. Shani gave him a tired smile and set about stitching up the deep wounds. As she moved lower on the woman's body, Javan excused himself, returning only to replace the water Shani used.

Finally, after several hours, Shani called for him. She'd treated the woman as best as possible and had dressed her in a clean, white gown. The woman's fair skin had paled slightly and now matched the color of the gown. Shani smiled. "I need you to move her into my room. I won't sleep tonight, anyway, and I must clean this room."

Javan didn't argue. He'd tried to argue in the past, but he found that Shani's temper matched his own. Over their years of living in their father's home, they'd come to the understanding that she made all final decisions concerning a person's health, including his own.

Carefully lifting the woman into his arms, Javan carried her into his sister's domain. He wondered if placing her on her back would be advantageous but was saved from the decision when she stirred and rolled onto her side. She never regained consciousness, however, and he knew her body had likely responded to the pain. Perhaps that was a good thing.

With their unnamed guest settled for the moment, Javan found Demir in the kitchen, preparing a basic meal for them. The boy had once argued against learning to cook, saying that it was woman's work. Javan, who had taken over his education with his father's death, had lectured him about the need to be self-sufficient for so long that Demir never once called anything "woman's work" again. Javan smiled now as he watched Demir make their evening meal, knowing Shani would appreciate the break. While some men in distant villages believed men should not share in the work of the house, Javan and Demir had enjoyed Shani's gratitude and willing service.

After the simple dinner, Shani sat back in her chair. "Thank you, Demir."

The boy dipped his head once. "How is she?"

Javan didn't have to ask who he meant. "She's well." He raised an eyebrow at his sister.

Shani nodded. "I have done all I can. From this point on, I can only keep her wounds clean and pray to the Ancestors that they do not become infected. I must be honest, however. I have never seen wounds such as hers. I do not know if she will survive."

Demir nodded again before he turned to Javan. "Do you know who she is?" He shrugged. "I mean, you've been to many worlds before. Have you not seen her?"

"No." Javan shook his head. "I would remember her if I had."

Demir's face scrunched into a confused mask. "Then why would she come here?"

"I don't know," Javan admitted. "Was there anything with her? Any type of identifying mark other than the emblem she wears around her neck?"

Demir jumped up from the table and returned shortly with his small pack. He opened it and poured out various devices. One of them, a flat piece with small black squares bearing white markings, hooked into another piece which resembled a screen. Javan blinked. "I have seen similar devices. I believe this one to be used for entering information onto the device, though what it contains is a mystery. I do not know how to operate it."

"But you could figure it out?" Demir asked.

"Perhaps." Javan smiled at his eagerness. "I will do what I can."

As Demir left to finish the evening chores and Shani cleared their used dishes from the table, Javan carried the woman's devices back to his office. The sun had set, cooling the desert considerably. He lit several candles and spread the devices across his desk. He'd spoken truly when he'd admitted to seeing similar devices, though he'd been somewhat vague as to the reference. Neither Shani nor Demir knew of the tense negotiations a few years ago. He'd managed to come to an acceptable bargain for his people, but it had taken some time. The people he'd met, calling themselves Travellers, had taken him into one of their great ships. Unfortunately, their computers worked nothing like this device. He only hoped the woman survived her ordeal.

oOo

Elizabeth woke slowly, her senses registering the quiet with something akin to relief. With the way her head pounded at the moment, she wasn't sure she could handle much noise. Cracking her eyes, she saw that she slept on her side, facing a dim corner where a man slept. This place looked nothing like the hastily constructed Alpha site, and she frowned. Rolling onto her back to assess her surroundings, she wasn't able to stop the sudden cry that escaped when the pain ripped through her body.

The man startled awake, the book he'd laid across his chest dropping to the floor. He rushed to her side. "Please. Don't be alarmed."

His smile disarmed her, though she could do nothing but allow his gentle hands to roll her back onto her side. "Where. . . .?"

He reached for a pitcher of water. "You are in my home and safe." Ever so slowly, he helped her sit up long enough to drink some of the water. "When my nephew found you, you were quite injured. We did not know if you would survive."

"How long have I been here?" Elizabeth hated the questions, but she knew she needed to figure out why she wasn't at the Alpha site.

"Four days." His answer surprised her, and he laughed softly when she started. "From what we can tell, you remained unconscious in front of the Ring for an entire night before Demir found you. It is a miracle you survived that, much less your injuries."

Elizabeth nodded, already drifting but wanting to absorb as much of her surroundings as she could. She looked around, seeing the sandstone walls and tallow candles. The home looked vaguely Arabic in design, with the furnishings spare but comfortable. The bed cradled her body in such a way that it took the pressure off of her injured back. A thin coverlet draped her body, and she saw the edges of a white gown when she moved her arms.

"My people?" Her eyes flew back to her host.

"You were the only one who came through the Ring." He let out a sigh, and she saw the regret he had. "I wish I knew where you came from, because I would return you myself."

Without warning, the memories slammed into her. Elizabeth turned her attention to the candle as she struggled to bring her thoughts under control. The past year had been the most wondrous time of her life, and she'd lost it in those final moments. "My home is. . . ." She couldn't complete the sentence.

He touched her hand. "Perhaps if I knew your name?" He smiled. "I am Javan of Tariq."

Elizabeth knew what he'd done. By changing the subject, he'd given her a reason to focus on something different. "I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Weir."

"Elizabeth." He allowed the name to flow over his tongue, and he said it with a slight accent that gave it an exotic sound.

"It means 'my God is abundance' or 'my God is an oath,' depending on its use." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Do not apologize."

"I meant for the emotional reaction a moment ago." Her words had begun to slur, and she struggled to stay awake. "My people are on another world, where they escaped the destruction of our home. . . need to get. . . ."

"You must rest." Javan pulled the coverlet up over her shoulders. "When you wake, I will lead a group of men to that world and bring your people to you."

Elizabeth accepted that and allowed sleep to overtake her. It was just as well, for she didn't see the admiring smile followed by a confused expression that crossed Javan's face. He returned to his chair, picked up his book, and resumed his vigil.

This Elizabeth was a strong woman. He'd watched her fight off the pull of sleep until she could find out as much information as possible. Her words had been disjointed, slurred from sleep. He smiled again as he thought of her eyes shifting from his face to the corner of the room she could see. This one would certainly be a handful when she recovered. But, with the strength she possessed, she would be a valuable asset, perhaps even an ally once he returned her to her people.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** A really big thank you to everyone who PM'd me and sent your best wishes during the recent family crisis. It was stressful, but God worked through it, performing a miracle that just blew my mind. If you're curious, PM me, and I'll gladly tell you all about it. For now, however, I am happy to be back to my posting schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

Two days. John Sheppard had two days to readjust his perspective to his new reality. Atlantis was really gone. With that adjustment came the realization that he'd lost friends. Rather than dealing with the hurt right then, he stuffed it into the back of his mind to handle another day. Then, he focused on getting the Alpha site set up.

"Oh!" Rodney McKay groaned as he settled at a makeshift table in a large tent. "MREs, again?"

Sheppard glared at him. "I thought you said you _liked_ them."

"I do. Just. . . ." Rodney frowned. ". . . .not every time I sit down to eat."

"Well, it's what we have."

"Rodney brings up a good point." Teyla spoke from her place across from Sheppard. "We must think about what we're going to do to survive."

Sheppard nodded. "I know. I've been thinking about it, but things have been a little busy around here."

"I agree." Teyla nodded with a small smile. "But the food stores my people brought are dwindling."

Rodney held up a bite of his meal. "Yeah, I noticed."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. Teyla was right, however. They'd been at the Alpha site for two days since the destruction of Atlantis and _Daedalus_. They needed to start thinking about how they were going to survive in the long term. "Well, I know we have a few allies left. I mean, we could talk to them. See if they would take us in."

"Oh, you mean like the Manarians did during the storm?" Rodney asked almost nonchalantly.

Sheppard glared at the mention of the people who had betrayed Atlantis's weakness to the Genii. "Well, maybe not _them_ in particular, but someone like them. I mean, Teyla, you know a lot of people. I'm sure there's someone who would be willing to allow us to settle near them for a short while. Get our feet back under us."

Teyla dipped her chin once. "I do know a few, but not many of them are so welcoming of strangers. Nor will they be as receptive to you now that Atlantis has been destroyed."

Static from the radio on the table interrupted the conversation. _"Major Sheppard, this is Lorne."_

Sheppard grabbed the radio. "Go ahead."

"_I've got a situation here at the gate, Sir."_

"What kind of situation?"

"_Ah. . . ."_ Lorne rarely hesitated, and anything that made him hesitate made Sheppard nervous. _"We've got company."_

"Wraith?"

"_No, Sir."_ Lorne's vagueness was really starting to bug Sheppard.

He sighed. "I'm on my way." As he pushed to his feet, Rodney and Teyla also stood. He blinked. "Aren't you going to eat, Rodney?"

"It's MREs," Rodney said, dismissing the meager dinner.

Sheppard shook his head as he left the tent. Two days had made a drastic difference in the Alpha site. While there wasn't enough materials for more than two prefab buildings, they had plenty of tents. Most of the tents were one to two man pup tents, but some, like the one Sheppard and his team had just left, were quite large. They used those for the command post and a research station.

The short trip to the gate passed with only McKay's heavy breathing from too much exertion. Sheppard made a mental note to get the physicist onto some sort of exercise program before the day's end and approached Lorne. "Major?"

Lorne looked irritated. "We have a visitor," he said unnecessarily, motioning toward a large man slumped to the ground. "He came through the gate about twenty minutes ago. We tried to stay out of his way, but he found us. Started shooting before we even cleared the trees. Coughlin took a shot and could use Dr. Beckett's help. I managed to stun this guy."

Sheppard walked over to the body, nudging him with the toe of his boot. The man rolled onto his back, his face smudged with dirt and grim. Thick dreadlocks framed his face and fell just short of his shoulders. Even stretched out on the ground, he looked massive. "Get him back to base. We'll see what happens when he wakes up. When Dr. Beckett's done with Coughlin, have him take a look at our friend."

"Yes, Sir." Lorne snapped his fingers, and two others jumped out of the trees to do his bidding. Sheppard watched with amazement. While the major rarely said anything, most of their people respected Lorne. So did Sheppard, for that matter. Now, if only he could get the guy to call him "John," he'd be a happy camper.

Unfortunately, the stunned man regained consciousness much faster than any of them would have liked. He stirred like a bear waking from a long hibernation, drawing a knife from goodness-only-knew-where. Later, when Teyla told the story, she said it looked as if he'd pulled it from his hair. Before any of them could react, the guy had taken down the two men carrying him and had drawn a bead on McKay. Rodney backed behind Lorne, who had his P90 aimed and safety off within a second of the guy's reaction. Teyla also stood ready to fire.

"Whoa! Hey!" Sheppard stepped between his people and the threat, left hand up while his right strayed close to the M9 in his thigh holster. "Hold up!"

The stranger glared. "Who are you?"

"Major John Sheppard."

"Major?"

"It's my rank." Sheppard motioned vaguely with his left hand. "Military designation."

The man eyed each of them, taking in their stance and position around him. "Specialist Ronon Dex."

"That's you?"

"Name and rank." He glanced around again. "I didn't know anyone was on this planet."

"Yeah, well, neither did we." Sheppard lifted his chin. "Look, I don't know why you're here, but maybe we can help."

"How's that?"

"I don't know." Sheppard shrugged. "Perhaps, if we were able to sit down and talk, we'd get to know each other better." _This diplomacy thing sucks_, he thought.

Ronon's eyes flickered from Teyla to Lorne, who carried his rather large gun tucked into the front of his TAC vest. "Just give me my weapons and let me leave. That's all I ask."

Normally, Sheppard would have agreed. But he noticed the trail of blood coming out from beneath the man's thick leather clothing. "You're injured. Maybe we can have a doctor look over you."

Ronon never glanced down. "It's a flesh wound. It'll heal."

"I'm sure it will, but I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't think of these things."

Ronon paused, clearly thinking. His awareness never wavered, however. "You live in the caves?"

"What caves?" Sheppard knew about the caves, but he didn't want Ronon to know that. They'd stowed some of their food stores there, but he couldn't bring himself to take up residence in the caves after the Iratus bug incident. Just thinking about that bug made him want to rub his neck.

Ronon eyed Teyla and Lorne again. "The caves against the mountains. They're a short walk from here. I've stayed there in the past."

Sheppard lifted his chin. "We don't live in the caves. But," he continued, motioning for Lorne and Teyla to lower their weapons, "we have food and shelter. Not to mention medical help."

Ronon watched them lower their weapons, confusion taking the place of aggression in his eyes. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding."

"So I'm a guest?"

"You're _my_ guest." Sheppard motioned down the path. "Camp is this way."

They walked back to the Alpha site in silence. Sheppard watched Ronon tense as they entered the area teeming with people. In truth, the refugees resembled a small village. _Yeah, a tent village, maybe_. He refused to follow that line of thought. Instead, he pointed Ronon toward the hospital and introduced him to Dr. Beckett.

Carson eyed Ronon from the moment he appeared. "Well, let's sit down and have a look at ya."

Ronon willingly settled on the bed that Carson indicated. He watched everything around him, noting how Lorne kept his hand near his weapon. Then, Carson started scanning him with a hand-held scanner. "Is that Ancestor technology?"

"That it is." Carson's brow lowered as he read the results of the scan. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Sheppard left Lorne guarding the man and followed Carson outside. "Doc?"

"There's a transmitter implanted in him." Carson shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

Teyla, who had silently watched the entire thing, stepped forward. "Are you sure?"

"Aye."

Sheppard turned to her. "Why?"

"I have heard stories of people hunted by the Wraith." She shrugged, but her demeanor stayed serious. "I thought they were legends."

"Apparently not," Carson said. "That transmitter is broadcasting right now. If it is Wraith, it will draw them directly to us."

Sheppard frowned. "Can you remove it?"

"Aye." Carson shrugged. "But I'm not sure our guest will take kindly to me sedating him."

"He may not have a choice, Doc," Sheppard reminded him. "This is our _home_ for the present."

"I know." Carson frowned at him. "But I'm not sure I can remove it if he's conscious. Not with where it's located."

"And where is that?"

"Near the second thoracic vertebrae, very close to his spine." Carson shook his head. "If he flinches. . . ."

Sheppard nodded, understanding the threats. "Let's go talk to him."

Ronon waited where they'd left him, sitting on the bed without a shirt on. Sheppard eyed him, seeing the physique honed by a hard life. A scar, curiously hand-shaped, lay beneath a necklace of finger bones. "This about the tracker?"

"Aye," Carson said again. He smiled to soften the next blow. "We'll need to remove it."

"I've tried. Had no luck."

"Well, I've had a bit more experience at this type of thing." Carson walked toward the desk where he'd spread out all of his tools. "And I know exactly where it's at."

Sheppard waited, seeing the struggle on Ronon's face. "Look, we want to help you. No one should be hunted by the Wraith."

"You know of others like me?"

"No." Sheppard's eyes slid to Teyla's. "But we've heard stories."

Teyla stepped forward. "My people call them Runners. Humans hunted by the Wraith for sport or training. But I have never met one."

Ronon accepted that. "And you're telling me this because. . . ?"

Carson exchanged a look with Sheppard. "I'll have to sedate you in order to remove it."

"No, you won't." Ronon stiffened immediately, his hand straying to where Sheppard suspected another knife lay hidden.

He jumped forward. "Hey, back down a minute, and let's talk about this." He met Ronon's eyes. "You need to trust us."

"I do." Ronon motioned toward Carson, Teyla, and Lorne in turn. "That's why he's behind me, she's to my side, and he's still alive."

The calm way he said that made Sheppard believe he could actually take all of them down. "From what Beckett says, this operation is risky. If you so much as flinch-"

"I won't flinch." Ronon straightened slightly. "Look, if you cut this thing out of me, I'll show you where you can be safe from the Wraith." He glanced around. "As safe as anyone in the galaxy."

Sheppard frowned at the ultimatum. Removing the device wasn't the tricky part. Learning to trust Ronon would be tricky, especially without Atlantis to back them. But not as tricky for Ronon. The man had been running from the Wraith for years, and he'd learned to never trust anyone. Right now, they were taking the tracking device from his back. That was enough. But in the future? Sheppard couldn't answer that question.

oOo

Ronon ground his teeth together as the doctor called Beckett cut into his back. The woman, Teyla, stood to his side, watching as Beckett worked. And Lorne waited by the door, his finger not far from the trigger of his weapon. Ronon understood their vigilance. He'd have been just as vigilant if one of them had come to his world, needing help. But he knew that even the most kindhearted people had ulterior motives.

Through the pain of Beckett's incision, Ronon felt something come loose in his back. A moment later, the pain dulled to a minor ache compared to the jabbing of the instruments Beckett used.

"Got it," Beckett whispered, his strange accent making his words somehow musical.

He was free of the Wraith! Ronon let out a deep breath, not quite knowing how to feel. He knew he would always fight the Wraith in some form or fashion. But, here, right now, in this _exact_ moment, he could truly rest. His presence here wouldn't cause these people harm.

Lulled by the sweet relief of freedom, Ronon's eyes closed, and his grip on consciousness slipped. He never felt himself hit the floor.

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not responding to reviews. I received all of them, and I appreciate all of them. I'll respond later tonight. However, I thought you'd enjoy another chapter, so here it is. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Leaving Ronon unconscious and in the infirmary, Sheppard walked wearily back to the tent he shared with Lorne and dropped onto his pallet. The two military men found it easier to relate with one another than with the scientists. Rodney still hadn't stopped complaining about losing his prescription mattress, and Sheppard had finally agreed to allow him one small tent so no one would kill him.

More tired than ever, Sheppard unlaced his boots and kicked them off. Lorne would return to his pallet for the night when he felt the base was secure. In the last two days, the men had worked out a schedule of sorts. Lorne took the evenings into the nights, and Sheppard rose early to keep watch over the people. Teyla saw to the emotional needs of everyone, while McKay worked to find a way back to Earth. Rodney didn't say anything, but Sheppard saw the doubt in his face. He had lost hope along with Atlantis.

Sheppard had just laid back onto his blankets and started drifting when the radio next to his head crackled to life. _"We've got gate activity!"_

Coughlin, in charge of watching the gate, sounded panicked. Adrenaline chased Sheppard's exhaustion from him, and he shoved his feet back into his boots, not bothering to lace them up. He crawled out of his tent. "Everyone get inside!"

Lorne had instituted daily drills in case the Wraith came. While not exactly organized, the refugees rushed toward the infirmary. They'd already learned that they couldn't all fit inside the prefab building, so some ran toward the two Jumpers at the edge of the camp. Sheppard rushed into one and activated the cloak as soon as the last person entered. "Lorne, come in."

"_I'm here, Sir."_ Lorne sounded tense with all the chatter in the background. _"It's standing room only in here, but we all made it."_

"Good call on the drills."

"_Yes, Sir."_ As usual, Lorne didn't take much credit. _"I've also got Coughlin and his men."_

"Good." He glanced up as the whine of Wraith Darts broke the silence. "Are you hearing this?"

"_Yes, Sir."_

Sheppard ground his teeth together as the Darts swept the area. Fortunately, everyone stayed inside rather than panicking, and he only saw two Darts through the viewport of the Jumper. They swept the base, ran their beams over the empty ground, and headed back to the gate. He knew they wouldn't give up that easily, but that gave him time to get everyone to another world.

He touched the radio button. "Lorne, get everyone geared up. We've got to move."

The chatter around him nearly drowned out Lorne's question. _"To where?"_

For a moment, Sheppard hesitated. He didn't know where else to go, and with the Ancient database having been destroyed, he couldn't be sure of any location.

A new voice came over the radio. _"I know where,"_ Ronon said.

Sheppard blinked. The time for trust had come a lot sooner than he'd thought. But, if Ronon knew of a place where they'd be safe from the Wraith for a time. . . . . "Ronon?"

oOo

Ronon woke slowly, coming to the awareness that he lay in a comfortable bed for the first time in years. He jerked awake and sat upright, blinking at the surprised expressions around him. Sheppard and the woman, Teyla, had disappeared. But the doctor remained, looking bleary-eyed with exhaustion. So did Lorne, the stocky man who eyed him from the door. Ronon didn't blame him. He would have distrusted someone like him. Especially considering the situation in which these people found themselves.

Settling back on the bed, Ronon allowed Beckett to examine him, rolling obediently when the doctor asked to look at the incision. The dull ache remained, but Ronon didn't mind. It helped him remember that he was free of the Wraith. The thing he'd thought impossible for so long had finally happened. He knew they'd come looking for him, but, for now, he could actually enjoy human company.

From somewhere near him, a radio crackled. _"We've got gate activity!"_

Ronon watched in amazement as these people went into action. Lorne rushed to Beckett's side, and the two men began herding the injured who could walk toward one corner. Ronon allowed himself to join them, noticing how quickly the infirmary filled. These people had drilled for this. That impressed him and showed him a level of readiness that he hadn't found in many save the Genii. Pushing his way through the gathering crowd, he positioned himself near Lorne.

Sheppard's voice came over the radio. _"Lorne, come in."_

"I'm here, Sir." Lorne glanced around. "It's standing room only in here, but we all made it."

"_Good call on the drills."_

"Yes, Sir." Lorne turned to look toward the rear of the infirmary, where several men slipped inside. "I've also got Coughlin and his men."

"_Good."_ Sheppard paused, and Ronon's hearing picked up a familiar whine over the chatter of the frightened civilians crowding the infirmary. _"Are you hearing this?"_

"Yes, Sir," Lorne answered, his jaw clenching as he looked at the ceiling with the rest of the people. Ronon stood in the middle of everyone, taller and able to keep tabs on who moved where. Someone, likely Lorne, had trained these people well. While they shifted around, none of them tried to escape through the windows. So long as they stayed inside, the Wraith's culling beams couldn't get to them. Unfortunately, it also meant they'd have to leave this planet. By disabling his tracker, the doctor had drawn the Wraith. Suddenly, Ronon realized what he'd done.

This wasn't a people native to this world. Their weapons and buildings were unfamiliar. They didn't dress like anyone he'd seen, and many of them were military. They'd come here as refugees, escaping from the Wraith to a safe haven they'd created for themselves.

"_Lorne, get everyone geared up."_ Sheppard's voice came over the radio. _"We've got to move."_

Lorne frowned, his confusion evident. "To where?"

At that question, Ronon realized what he could do for this people. He shoved a couple of them aside and stepped to Lorne's side. "Let me see your radio."

Lorne stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Your radio!" Ronon held out a hand, demanding his request be heeded. Lorne obviously realized exactly how foolish it would be to deny him and tugged the radio from a pocket on his vest. Ronon snatched it from his hand and pressed the button. "I know where."

A long pause followed. _"Ronon?"_

"Yeah?"

Sheppard chuckled, causing Ronon to grin. He liked men who laughed in the face of danger. _"You've got a safe place for us to go?"_

"No world is safe from the Wraith." Ronon shrugged. "But I know of one where they won't look for us for a while."

Sheppard paused again, though not as long as before. _"Lorne, get everyone there ready. The Darts are gone for now, but that doesn't mean anything. We've got an hour, tops, to get everyone out of here."_

Ronon spoke to both Sheppard and Lorne. "Pack everything into the caves. You can come back for it in the future. Take only what you can gather and carry. There should be shelter where we're going. Food, too."

All around him, men and women gathered themselves to prepare for the trip to the gate. Ronon gave the radio back to Lorne and stalked to where his clothing lay next to his bed. He touched the thin mattress, grateful for what sleep he'd been given. He shrugged into the thick leather armor he'd appropriated on some dead world, checked his gun belt and realized that someone had returned his weapon to him. He pulled the big gun from the holster, twirled it around his finger, and dropped it back into the leather. Soon, very soon, he'd put it to good use again. But, for now, these people needed his help.

An hour later, he stood next to the dialing device, called a DHD by these people, and punched in the symbols for Sateda. For seven years, he'd avoided that planet. He didn't even know how many people lived there anymore. But he had to take these refugee somewhere, and Sateda was safe. The Wraith hunting him had never allowed him to visit a planet more than once, so he'd avoided his home world. Now, however, seeing the gate connect, he let the anticipation build inside of him. The people he'd known and loved weren't waiting for him, but it was home. He'd be welcomed as a Satedan returning from the war. With visions of his homecoming floating through his head, he confidently stepped through the ring.

The devastation sucker punched him worse than any Wraith he'd ever encountered. Sheppard and Lorne led the people out of the gate as Ronon stood in place, staring at broken buildings and rubble. Where were his people? The Satedans were a proud race, a race of warriors and survivors. They couldn't all be dead.

The anticipation that had gathered in his chest turned to rage, and Ronon let out a roar as he began running. He vaguely heard Sheppard call his name, but no one followed him. He ran through streets both familiar and foreign. Where buildings and warehouses should have stood, only rubble and destruction remained. He found his way down narrow streets and burst through a door he'd known for years. A door he'd dreamed about even though he knew the home would be cold when he arrived.

The decaying fabrics of the bed's mattress, the dresser broken into kindling, and the shattered mirror cut deeper than the destruction of his planet had. "No!" For the first time in seven years, tears came to his eyes. He remembered the woman who had lived here, who made this a warm, comforting place to go. He'd lost her when the Wraith came, but he'd always hoped their home still stood. Finding it in tatters shattered the macho persona he'd developed over the years. Ronon turned, looking for a place to sit, and a glint of light caught his eye. He bent and uncovered a broken metal chain, the glass bauble at the end broken and jagged. Clutching the ruined necklace in his fist, he dropped to his knees and cried.

oOo

Teyla stood next to Sheppard as Ronon roared and took off at full speed. Sheppard called after him, but she simply laid a hand on his arm. "Let him be."

Recognizing the wisdom in her words, Sheppard watched the big man disappear. Teyla turned and began directing people away from the gate. Many who came through the wormhole appeared stunned and unable to do much more than obey simple orders. Her heart went out to them. While she and her people lived a nomadic lifestyle, moving from one place to another, these people from Earth simply weren't accustomed to constantly moving. Charin, whom she considered her grandmother, always talked about looking to the skies in fear. These people didn't understand how to live like that.

Seeing Sheppard and Lorne beginning the organizational process, Teyla realized that some of these people understood. But many of the military had served in war zones on their home world. Teyla wondered why this people fought wars when they had such freedom as to not understand the Wraith. Then, she figured that they fought wars simply for that purpose. The human race, no matter the planet of birth, was a naturally inquisitive and competitive people.

Finally, the last of the refugees came through the gate, and the wormhole shut down. Teyla joined Sheppard. "That is the last of them."

He nodded. "Okay." Looking around, he set his hands on his hips. "We need to find shelter for the night, and I don't think Ronon's going to be much help."

"Do not hold it against him." Teyla looked at the broken buildings around her. "He clearly expected to see his people. How would you feel if you stepped back through the gate to Earth and found devastation?"

John fell silent, not answering her question. His silence was answer enough. Teyla left him and Lorne with the military members as she and two Athosians began "scoping out" the nearest building. She'd learned that phrase from Rodney and liked using it. It seemed to fit what she did better than "exploring." "Exploring" implied finding something. "Scoping out" simply meant seeing what was there.

Ronon returned after several hours, his shoulders slumped with defeat. Teyla didn't say much to him, just welcomed him to her fire and served him the crude soup she'd made from several MREs. John had already commented about returning to the Alpha site for food and supplies. A few had been injured in the flight through the gate, and Carson had used what medical supplies he could fit in his pack. After seeing Ronon settled and silently eating a bowl of soup, Teyla moved to Sheppard's fire.

Sheppard, Lorne, McKay, Zelenka, and Coughlin around the large fire, all involved in a heated conversation of some sort. Teyla listened for a moment, deducing that Rodney was being his typical pessimistic self, Zelenka needed an outlet to argue, Coughlin and Lorne thought the argument amusing, and Sheppard had lost himself in thought. The smiles on Lorne's and Coughlin's faces meant something positive, but Teyla knew she had to interrupt. "John."

Sheppard stirred and looked at her. "Teyla." He motioned. "Have a seat."

She dropped onto the ground, feeling the grit of years of devastation through her pants. "I must speak with you as soon as possible."

"Okay." John motioned with his hand, indicating that she could speak freely.

She lowered her voice. "We cannot stay here." Seeing the way Lorne's brow lowered, she held up a hand to keep him silent for just a moment. "While we are safe here for a day or two, this is not a place to make a permanent living. The land here is too broken, not to mention the memories." She finished with a nod toward Ronon, who stared into the fire Teyla had just left. "We must find another home."

John eyed their newest member. "I'm not sure if I trust Ronon completely, but he did get us away from the Wraith. That deserves consideration."

Zelenka nodded. "I agree."

Teyla smiled at the men around her. With the exception of Lorne and Coughlin, she'd seen them struggle through some of the toughest challenges of their lives. And Lorne and Coughlin both wore sympathetic expressions as well. "I have a few contacts off world. Trading partners, mostly, and they do not have the level of technology you offer. None of them will take us in except, perhaps, one. But they might be willing to help us in other ways with building our own village on another world and sharing seed until we can get our feet under us. We cannot always wait. We must look to the future. To what the others need."

"She's right, Sir," Lorne said.

Teyla gave him a nod of appreciation. "As I said, not many would be willing to take all of us in, but there is one possibility. Geir was a close friend of my father's, and he might accept you based on my recommendation."

Sheppard glanced around the fire, studying each of the inner circle he'd gathered. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Find out what Ronon wants to do. But plan on a mission tomorrow. Lorne, you'll be in command while we're gone. It's time to find ourselves a new home."

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When Elizabeth woke again, it was daylight. She blinked at the brightness, already feeling more alert in spite of the pain in her body. Most of her extremities were sore, as if the tension of those final few hours had taken their toll. But her back screamed at her. She looked around, groaning at the pain as she sensed movement behind her.

A pretty woman with thick, dark hair pulled back into a braid smiled at her. "You are awake. This is good."

Elizabeth smiled, clearly remembering the accent of the man who had kept watch over her last night. "Hello."

The woman set a tray on the simple table next to the bed. "I am Shani. My brother tells me you woke during the night."

"Brother?"

"Javan." Shani watched as realization dawned. "He was quite pleased that you'd been able to speak with him."

"I see." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, feeling her hair on her forehead as she did so. "He told me I've been here for four days?"

"Yes." Shani shook her head. "I've never seen wounds such as yours. I did not know if you would survive."

"My people tend to be stubborn." Elizabeth smiled at that. She'd known quite a few stubborn people. Though she hadn't taken time to do more than greet Major Lorne, she suspected he possessed the same stubbornness that Major Sheppard had shown. Thinking of those two men brought back the memories and the realization that she'd never heard from the _Daedalus_ after sending it out on its mission to destroy the Wraith Hives. Had she sent that ship and her crew to their deaths?

Shani had allowed her to retreat into her thoughts for a time, but she obviously recognized the stress they caused. "Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth considered that for a moment. She wanted to say no, to deny herself the sustenance her body craved. But Shani saw through the mask she put up, and she didn't want to fight with her hostess. "Yes, I'm hungry."

Shani smiled at her and plumped several pillows at the head of the bed. "This will likely hurt."

"I know." Elizabeth ground her teeth together as Shani helped her readjust so that she now sat upright. The agony of her injuries settled into a dull ache that didn't flare so long as she stayed completely still. She accepted the bowl of broth and gratefully sipped at it as she looked around.

The room, while comfortable, wasn't overly large. She'd enjoyed a much more luxurious set of quarters on Atlantis. But a breeze blew from one window to the other, cooling the heat that gathered in the corners and stirring Elizabeth's hair. The bed was large enough for two people and luxuriously, if not tastefully, appointed. The pillows all bore rust-red embroidery around the edges of the cream fabric. The sheets had the same. And the coverlet was made up of squares of the same fabric, with similar embroidery of rust red, warm brown, and touches of blue. Matching pillows sat in cream-colored chairs, and a large tapestry covered one wall. The others were bare and reminded Elizabeth of tan adobe. The windows had shutters that opened inward, and those shutters offset the two bare walls. "You have a lovely home."

Shani smiled. "Thank you." She took the bowl Elizabeth had emptied. "You are welcome for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Shani, but I need to return to my people."

Shani nodded once. "Javan told me you'd say that." She closed the door behind her. "If you'll allow me to examine your wounds and rebandage them, I will call him when I am done."

Elizabeth obediently rolled onto her side, staring at the now-dark candles and thinking. With Atlantis destroyed, she was cut off from Earth. Her hand stole to her neck and the comforting presence of the pendant there. Simon had given it to her after that Baltic negotiation. It had been a birthday gift, but she always associated the gift with his advice. To breathe, enjoy the moment. Right then, she couldn't enjoy the moment, but she could breathe. The Wraith were still out there. Her people were still out there, still needing her. She couldn't find them if she didn't take the time to recover. Besides, Javan had promised. . . .

Shani finished her ministrations and retied the back of Elizabeth's gown. She came around the bed. "If you'd like, I will help you sit up and then fetch my brother."

Elizabeth gratefully bore the pain her movement caused and settled back into the pillows. Her energy was already failing, but she needed to talk to this Javan, to reassure herself that he would search for her people. She'd heard a phrase in a movie once and thought it so true. "Night changes many thoughts." At night, those things that seem so insignificant in the daytime suddenly become vitally important. It seemed the case now, though the importance grew with every passing moment.

Shani returned with a man slightly taller than Elizabeth. He had a broad frame and purposeful stride. Elizabeth recognized him from the night before, but she hadn't noticed the quick smile or the sparkle in his eyes that softened his face. He had thick black hair cut short, a sharp widow's peak in the center of his forehead, and an aristocratic air about him. He wore loose white pants under a knee-length tan coat already sweat-stained and coated with a fine layer of dust. His feet were covered with sandals Elizabeth always imagined as Biblical shoes. "Shani tells me you are up for a little conversation."

Elizabeth smiled. His voice certainly sounded the same, as if she fascinated him beyond anything. She heard steel in his tone, but he kept that understated so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable talking to him. She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for your hospitality."

He waved aside her gratitude and pulled the chair in the corner closer to the bed where she could easily see him. "Do not worry about that. You are welcome as long as you need."

Elizabeth glanced at Shani, who grinned from her place at the door. "Your sister said the same thing."

He also glanced at Shani. "Has she shared anything else I need to be aware of? I have quite a few quirks, and I need to be aware if you intend to exploit them."

Elizabeth didn't take offense to his words. His voice and smirk told her that he only teased his sister. "I assure you that I have no intentions of taking advantage of anyone." She grinned. "Unless, of course, that exploitation works in my favor."

"You should have no need of exploitation." While he smiled, he shifted the conversation. "You have my full cooperation with your needs. Including returning you to your people."

"I appreciate that." Elizabeth shifted in the bed, hissing as the fabric of her gown caught on her wounds. "And I am grateful for the medical care. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

His smile spread slowly. "And, as I told you last night, I am Javan of Tariq."

"That is what this world is called?"

"No." He braced his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. "Tariq was my father."

"I see." Elizabeth nodded slowly. "And this world is. . .?"

"Ataliya."

She searched her memory and couldn't find a reference to it. Of course, she hadn't been able to get through the Ancient database while in Atlantis. She'd likely overlooked the planet. "I've not heard of it."

"Few have." He smiled. "Though many worlds benefit from trade with us." He frowned, as if struggling to bring up a difficult subject. "I must ask you about your people."

"Where are we from?"

"Yes."

"Not from this galaxy." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Most recently, however, I come from Atlantis."

"The city of the Ancestors?" he asked in a reverent voice.

"Yes." She let out a deep breath. "I barely escaped with my life, obviously. My people had gone through the Stargate—Ring of the Ancestors—ahead of me."

"Escaped from what?"

"The Wraith." Elizabeth watched the sober expressions chase away any good humor. "I'm sorry to bring you news like this."

"The Wraith took the City of the Ancestors?"

"I'm sorry," she said again.

For a moment, he remained silent. She watched him absorb that news while thinking through the implications. This wasn't a man unaccustomed to the hard decisions, she realized. Finally, he settled back. "Do you know where your people escaped to?"

"Yes." She nodded once. "I don't know what you call it, but we set up a refuge there in case we ever needed to evacuate. As it turned out, we did."

"And you know the symbols for this world?" he asked, motioning to Shani. "Can you draw them for me?"

Elizabeth accepted the thick paper and quill, musing that she'd not used such writing utensils in. . . ever. She quickly drew the seven symbols on the paper, handing them to Javan. "This is where you'll find my people."

Javan glanced over them, his brows rising in surprise. "There's only one symbol difference between Ataliya and this world."

"That makes sense." Elizabeth remembered her hand slipping on the DHD crystals, but she'd been in too much of a rush to think about it then. "I dialed this world by mistake."

Javan stood. "I've already sent messengers to the other villages. I'll have men ready to travel with me as a diplomatic delegation by late this afternoon. We will leave as soon as they all arrive. Your people should be here by nightfall."

"Thank you, Javan."

He smiled at her, the smile containing amusement and a fair amount of curiosity. "You are welcome, Elizabeth."

She dropped her head into the pillows, her exhaustion exacerbated by her injuries. Knowing she needed rest if she was to lead the refugees of Atlantis, she allowed herself to drift to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the soft rumble of Javan's voice as he spoke softly to his sister. Letting the warmth of it fill her mind, she slept.

oOo

Javan stood in front of the Ring of the Ancestors, his mind whirling. _This_ was the world where Elizabeth's people had taken refuge? He glanced around, seeing no sign of human presence other than the tracks leading to and from the Ring. What had she called it? A Stargate? Looking at the towering stone ring, he decided the description fit.

Nodding to Demir, who he'd decided could accompany him, Javan headed down the path, hoping to be accosted. He wore his sword at his side, but he'd ensured the peace knot had been tied. The curved sword looked fierce, but it was for protection and ceremony more than anything else. He arrived at the camp without incident.

The Wraith had come. Javan knew in an instant that he wouldn't find Elizabeth's people on this world. He looked around, seeing the smoldering remains of numerous tents and one large building. Crates that had once held provisions had been shattered, their contents scattered. He knelt next to a large circle that indicated someone had built a fire inside. What had happened to those from Atlantis that had brought the Wraith down on them?

"Spread out." Javan rose from his position. "Salvage what you can. We'll take it back to Elizabeth. She might be able to figure out where her people have gone."

oOo

Elizabeth knew something had gone wrong when Javan walked into her room that evening. As the sun had set, Shani had lit candles to compliment the vibrant sunset Elizabeth could see through the window. Now, however, the beauty was lost on her as Javan handed his sword to his sister and approached her bedside with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "They're gone."

"Gone?" She struggled to breathe. "As in dead? Or. . .?"

"As in no trace of them beyond the ruined camp." He dropped into the chair, not hiding his frustration. "I wanted to bring them to you. You must believe me."

"I do." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, wondering why she trusted this man. He'd only treated her wounds. "But I must warn you. I'm stubborn. I don't give up on my people so easily."

"Nor will I," he said, suddenly leaning forward to spear her with an intense gaze. "Elizabeth, you have no idea how committed I am to helping you find your people."

_Why?_ She wanted to ask, but she was afraid of the answer. Instead, she pasted a smile on her face. "I appreciate that."

"Will you stay with us?" he asked. "Or is there another ally you'd rather we contact?"

Elizabeth thought briefly. While the Genii had helped a bit at the end, they couldn't be considered friendly. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Our allies were either destroyed or are so new I don't feel comfortable imposing on them. To be honest, I'm a little uncomfortable imposing on you."

His face cleared instantly. "Do not worry about that." He glanced over at Shani, who watched from her place next to the door. "We salvaged what we could from the camp. I am something of a scholar. Perhaps we can work together to locate your people?"

"I would be honored, Javan." She held out her hand, and he took it for a quick shake. In that moment, Elizabeth felt a shiver of awareness shoot up her arm, and she blinked. She shouldn't be feeling that for him. Not now, not with Simon possibly waiting for her back on Earth. If she could get back to Earth.

Turning her face from him, she gave in to the tears that had threatened all day and breathed a sigh of relief when he left her to her grief.

~TBC

**Author's Note:** The quote, "Night changes many thoughts," comes from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Also, if you reviewed and didn't get a reply, I apologize. I tried to get all of them, but some probably slipped through the cracks. Know that every review is greatly appreciated, and I take everything you say into account. As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~lg


	7. Chapter 7

Geir's planet surprised Sheppard. He'd expected something closer to the Genii home world, not rolling prairies that abruptly ended in a mountain range. The Stargate was a decent walk from the village, and a group of villagers appeared before they got too close. Sheppard looked over the two men and one woman, noting with amusement that they'd sent out a greeting delegation based on his own team. He'd brought Teyla for her diplomatic skills and Rodney for his scientific smarts. He just hoped he hadn't made a mistake in letting the physicist join the mission.

"Welcome." The lead man, a burly blond, nodded politely.

Teyla smiled at him. "You do not remember me, do you, Kalle?"

The use of his name clearly startled the man. His eyes narrowed, and realization dawned on his face. "Teyla?"

"It has been many days."

"Yes." He glanced at John and Rodney. "Who are these men you have brought?"

"They are my friends, nothing more." Teyla motioned to each of them in turn. "Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. We actually came to speak to Geir."

Kalle's face fell slightly. "I am afraid the news is not good."

Teyla's expression also crumbled. "He is dead?"

"No." Kalle shook his head. "But his health is fading. You know how difficult it is to survive even without the Wraith. Geir has seen many cullings, and he still works for the best of our people. His body is failing him."

"I see." Teyla glanced at John. "Would you take us to him?"

"Of course." Kalle's demeanor changed back to cheerful, and John narrowed his eyes. While he supposed breaking that sort of news to a friend would have an effect on someone, this Kalle seemed a little too pleased with news of Geir's approaching death. Was he to succeed Geir as leader of this people?

The village fit what John had imagined for a group of plains dwellers. He looked around as the first out houses came into view, noting with some amusement how closely the village resembled a small prairie community back in the days of Jesse James. No cowboys with six-shooters rode around on horses, however, and the inevitable sheriff with the star-shaped badge didn't meet them. Still, John almost thought he'd been transported into the history of his own people.

While Kalle entered a large building, John and his group stood in the village square. A few trees dotted the landscape, but most of it was windswept grasslands. The mountains looked closer than they actually were. Their beauty reminded John of the Grand Tetons, and he smelled the snow coming off of them. The village square boasted a lone tree, though this one shadowed a good area of grass. Children played under the tree, and John saw a young woman propped against the massive trunk, reading some sort of book. A ball rolled to a stop at his feet, and he picked it up, returning it to the boy who chased it. The boy put him in mind of Jinto, and he realized he hadn't checked in with the Athosian child since arriving on Sateda. He made a mental note to remedy that when he returned to the refugees.

Kalle returned and escorted them indoors. Rather than a traditional council chamber or throne room, this Geir met them around a table set with cups and saucers, a platter with some sort of cake, and a large steaming carafe. The two women, one who met them at the Stargate and another, stood nearby, ostensibly to serve them.

Teyla's smile blossomed and covered her face. "Geir."

"Teyla!" The man pushed himself to his feet, rather spry for seventy-some-odd years. "It's wonderful to see you! Our last visit to Athos showed that your people had been destroyed."

"That is not true." Teyla glanced at the two women, who also smiled brightly. "Many of us escaped."

Geir turned to Sheppard, though he directed his words to Teyla. "Who are these men you have brought to us?"

Teyla motioned toward them. "This is Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay," she said, introducing them again. "They are the reason my people survived the last Wraith culling on Athos."

Geir appraised Sheppard with raised eyebrows. "Indeed? Then, Major, you have my thanks for saving the life of a good friend. And my friendship."

John glanced at Teyla, surprised at the good will. "Thanks."

Geir turned back to the table. "Please. Sit." He pointed to each of the women. "My daughters. Olina and Gisli."

Before she sat down, Teyla greeted the two women with the traditional Athosian forehead tap. John watched the smiles blooming on the women's faces and realized that this might be a great place to settle. If all these people were as friendly as those two, then they would have no problems.

"Okay, _Kirk_!" McKay whispered beside him.

John frowned at him. After that whole Chaya incident, McKay had been a little annoyed by how many women Sheppard found attractive. He'd tried to explain that finding women attractive didn't translate into actual relations, but McKay refused to listen.

Geir and Teyla chatted about minor things as Olina and Gisli served tea and crumpets. At least, that's what it looked like to John. He couldn't be certain if this had any relation to the Earth custom, but it seemed rather familiar. He accepted his "teacup" and smiled at Gisli.

Finally, Teyla brought the conversation around to what she wanted to discuss. "We did not come on merely a social visit."

"I should hope not." Geir glanced pointedly at Sheppard and McKay. "You rarely bring others when you come to visit my daughters."

Across the table from McKay, Olina smiled indulgently at her father. John noted the difference in the two sisters and shook his head. It was like a fairy tale. Olina, clearly the eldest, had dark hair and fair skin. Her most intriguing feature was her sapphire-blue eyes that sat in a face that perfectly melded together. Her sister, however, was blond, with translucent skin, the same vibrant blue eyes, and a super model's features. While Olina wasn't plain, she paled in comparison to her sister.

Teyla nodded once in acknowledgment of Geir's statement. "In truth, we find ourselves in very dire straits. My people took refuge with Major Sheppard and his people in Atlantis."

"The city of the Ancestors?" Geir's question held none of the reverence others in the galaxy showed.

"Yes," Teyla answered. "While I know your people aren't religious, I know you believed in the power of the Ancestors. So you understand how severe our situation is when I tell you that Atlantis has been destroyed."

Gisli gasped dramatically, but Olina merely stared at her father. Geir and Kalle exchanged quick glances before Geir said, "I see."

Teyla smiled sadly. "There was nothing we could do. The city was powered by something called a Zero Point Module. We were unable to obtain one and interface it with the city in time to raise the shield. The Wraith decimated the city. Only a handful of survivors escaped before Atlantis was destroyed."

"And you seek refuge?" Geir asked, somewhat guarded in his expression.

"Yes." Teyla nodded once. "Unfortunately, Major Sheppard's people had a ship that they used to fight the Wraith. That, too, was destroyed in the battle. They are cut off from their home planet and in dire need of any help you might offer."

Kalle, who had been silent all this time, leaned forward. "Why do you not simply use the Ring of the Ancestors to get home?"

McKay actually laughed. "We would if we could. But we can't. It's incredibly complicated."

"McKay!" John felt it necessary to warn McKay before his condescending attitude ruined all manner of diplomacy.

Teyla turned to Kalle. "They come from another galaxy. Dialing their home world takes too much power, and a simple Stargate—Ring—cannot generate that sort of power."

"I see," Kalle said.

At the other end of the table, Geir shifted in his seat. "Would you excuse us for a few moments?"

Teyla nodded, and Geir and Kalle left the room. John smiled at Gisli as she rose to serve more tea. He preferred coffee, but the sweet flavor helped offset his natural aversion to diplomacy. Content to allow Teyla to handle all the arrangements, he amused himself with watching Gisli move around the table. McKay, who had also noticed her, rolled his eyes at John. "You would turn a diplomatic negotiation into a romantic flirtation."

"What?" John frowned at him again as Teyla rose and carried a tray into another part of the house along with Olina. "I'm not allowed to notice a pretty girl?"

"Notice, yes." McKay glared. "Flirt? Maybe. Ogle and drool over? No."

"I wasn't ogling and drooling." John shrugged. "I was merely. . .being nice."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, that's what I call it."

Teyla returned at that moment, putting a halt to the men's argument. "I am sorry this is taking so long. But Geir is fair. He will help us in any way he can."

"I trust you, Teyla." John glanced around. "We're a little desperate, here, and I'm not sure I could handle things so. . .nicely."

She smiled at him in true amusement. "You are a soldier, not a diplomat. Dr. Weir and I often discussed the differences."

The mention of Elizabeth Weir put a damper on John's mood. He knew the odds of finding her alive were astronomical. But he couldn't just give up on her. Not if the slightest possibility that she lived still existed. Unfortunately, the search for her had to be put on hold until the refugees of Atlantis could recover enough to support themselves.

Geir and Kalle returned after enough time that John had begun to squirm. He'd already gone over his speech to Ronon about needing new partners and why they needed to stay close to civilization. Geir settled at his spot at the table without giving anything away, but Kalle openly admired Teyla. John glanced at McKay and saw that he'd also noticed the ogling.

Geir leaned forward. "You are in luck, Major. It is the beginning of our planting season. Depending on the number of people you have with you, we would be honored to help you set up a nearby settlement. You'd have access to the Ring of the Ancestors, and our two peoples would be close enough to render assistance should the Wraith come. We also have a surplus of seed, so crops to feed your people would not be an issue."

Teyla blinked at the generous offer. "And what would you like in return?"

Geir's facade broke long enough for him to glare at Kalle. "At present, nothing. I know you won't trust that, but it's true. You are a people in need, and we wish to help. Once you are established, we would merely request aid when Wraith cullings come, not to mention the normal assistance neighboring villages offer. In times of hardship, we would be allies. I am certain your people bring superior knowledge and technology with you. We only want to better ourselves."

John's eyebrows rose, but McKay spoke. "That's all you want? Seriously?"

"Yes." Geir glanced at Teyla. "I knew Teyla's father. He was one of my closest friends. We shared a gift that few others had. We were brothers, for lack of a better way of putting it. I consider Teyla family, and she has people in need."

Kalle shifted in his seat. "Our goodwill does not come without a warning, however." He ignored Geir's glare. "If any of your people betray us, we will respond accordingly."

John accepted that with a nod. _This is too easy,_ his gut warned him. But he couldn't ignore the offer on the table, not with so many people depending on him. "When could we begin the process?"

Geir held out both hands. "What about now?"

By the time they returned to Sateda, Geir had helped them select a large plot of land several miles from his own village. The rolling hills made the new location seem remote though it was less than half a day's walk from the Stargate. McKay complained, but Sheppard knew he couldn't refuse this offer. Geir's people had already congregated, and several large buildings would be constructed within the week.

The next several days saw an increase in activity for the refugees. Just having the promise of a home inspired many to shake off the shock of losing Atlantis or _Daedalus_. Major Marks proved resourceful in organizing men to travel from the Alpha site to Sateda with supplies, while Lorne coordinated the building of the new village. A week later, the refugees left Sateda in ruins and transplanted to their new home.

That first night on a "safe" world, Sheppard stood on a small rise, his back to the settlement and Geir's village. While still several miles apart, the lights from the nearby village often broke the darkness. Tonight, he merely wanted to see the stars.

He'd checked in with Jinto after his return to Sateda. The boy had been thrilled to see him, but Sheppard recognized the grief. Jinto needed his father, and Halling had died on Atlantis. John wished he could offer what Halling had, but he still couldn't cope with the idea that he'd also lost almost everything. With Atlantis gone, the Wraith couldn't get to Earth. But that didn't mean they couldn't wreak havoc in the Pegasus galaxy. While he'd hugged Jinto, John had held back his own tears of frustration and grief. Then, he'd gone for a long run around the ruined city of Sateda.

Now, on their new world, John stared at unfamiliar stars and wondered how he could stand not seeing the Big Dipper again. Then, he shook his head. He needed to cope with these emotions better, but he just didn't have time.

"Sir." Lorne's voice interrupted his thoughts.

John turned. "Yes, Major?"

Lorne joined him, staring up at the stars with the same longing look. "Thinking about Earth?"

"The Big Dipper, actually."

"Mmm." Lorne nodded. Then, he turned to face John. "We need to get back out there, Sir."

"I know," John said with a sigh. He'd expected this conversation from Teyla, however, and Lorne's direct gaze made it seem that much more important. "We've got shelter and food for the time being. It's time to find Elizabeth."

Lorne clearly doubted the likelihood of Elizabeth's survival, but he didn't comment. He merely nodded once. "Yes, Sir."

Sheppard stuck his fingers into the corners of his eyes. "Pick a team, Major. You and I will be the exploratory groups for a while. I'll take first mission, but you'll be my second."

"Yes, Sir," Lorne said again.

John walked away, leaving Lorne to his thoughts. The man was right, and he sounded rather cheerful about getting back out into the galaxy. If John admitted the truth, he also looked forward to exploring Pegasus. He knew why, however. He was spoiling for a fight and needed something other than rocky soil on which to vent his frustrations. Finding a Wraith stronghold actually sounded like fun. Shaking his head, he smirked and ironically thought that Ronon would agree.

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth sulked for four days. While not her normal mode of coping with stress, she found herself in a totally unfamiliar situation. Atlantis had been destroyed, her people scattered. Her only hope of ever reaching Earth had died with Atlantis. She kept up a strong facade, but she knew better. She was trapped with little to do besides think.

She thought about her time on Atlantis, her life before leaving Earth, and Simon. She knew she'd done wrong by Simon. Had known it before she left. But, by leaving him the video version of a "Dear John" letter, she'd ensured that she got her way. She and Simon had been together for years, and their relationship was such that they spent months apart and still survived. At the time, Elizabeth had been comfortable with that, but she'd discovered that being an entire galaxy away hadn't bothered her. Not as much as it should have.

She let out a deep sigh, her hand stealing to the pendant around her neck. It brought her comfort in hard times, partly because of the person who gave it to her. But she'd let go of Simon Wallace when she stepped through the gate. While he was safe and dependable, no man should be asked to put his life on hold forever. She'd realized that before the siege, and she'd sent a video to him asking him to move on. Was that what she wanted? For him to move on? To forget about her?

Tired of the thoughts and questions, Elizabeth pushed back the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. She'd mastered moving from one position to the other with her injuries, but it still hurt worse than anything she'd ever experienced. Now, sitting on the edge of the bed, she wondered if she'd even be able to function. But the door beckoned her, and she refused to lay around with nothing to do.

The pain flared again when she stood, but it dulled slightly the longer she stayed upright. Swaying a little from weakness, she took several steps toward the door. Those few steps without anything to brace herself against nearly defeated her purpose, but she kept moving. Once out the arched door and into a hallway, she smiled. The house had a garden attached, and the arched corridor had doors that opened into the garden. A few of those doors stood open, allowing the hot wind to blow through the house. The corridor opened into a massive room with a large fireplace in one wall. The vaulted ceilings had light colored wood supports, and the furniture in the room echoed the same pale tones that the bedroom showed. In here, however, rust red accents flourished, along with large urns in the corners. The brick around the fireplace was the same red color, and it created a luxuriously inviting area.

"Elizabeth!" Shani's surprised voice made Elizabeth whirl. She cringed at the sudden movement and nearly lost her balance. Shani sat behind her, at a spinning wheel in the corner. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sit in there any longer." Elizabeth smiled with a slight laugh. "I was going insane."

Shani's surprise morphed into something resembling sympathy. "I understand." She stood and gathered the accent pillows from several couches. Once she had an area set up for Elizabeth, she held out a hand. "Come."

Grateful for the woman's understanding attitude, Elizabeth crossed the room and sank into the pillows with a relieved smile. "I didn't realize I was so weak."

"Your injuries were severe." Shani reached for a blanket made of rust-colored yarn and covered Elizabeth's bare feet. "I am surprised you made it this far alone."

"I'm stubborn."

Shani moved back across the room and settled behind the spinning wheel. She picked up several pieces of wool dyed a vibrant green and resumed her work. "My brother tells me as much."

Elizabeth smiled again at the thought of Javan. She'd seen him once or twice a day since he returned from the Alpha site. The first time he'd appeared after delivering the crushing news that the Alpha site had been abandoned or culled, she'd tried to smile. Instead, he wound up holding her hand while she cried. He'd worn a startled expression when she finally came to herself, and something told her that he also felt the awareness between them.

Thinking of that awareness brought Simon to mind. Elizabeth turned her gaze from Shani to one of the large paintings on the wall. The image of the seaside seemed as far from the desert palace as anything could.

Shani smiled. "My husband loved art. I kept a few of my favorites after he died."

Elizabeth looked at Shani again, reevaluating her opinion of the woman. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." Shani glanced at her. "We married when I was quite young. Most of his children are older than me. We were great friends, and he doted on me. But I did not grieve for him as one grieves for a lover."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I understand that."

Shani's head came up, and the spinning wheel stopped again. "You are also a widow?"

"No." Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "I had someone, back home. On Earth, I mean. Not Atlantis. But I left him behind to come here, and I'm realizing that a true relationship such as that does not handle long separations all that well."

"Your work took you from him?"

"Yes, many times." Elizabeth shook her head. "But, when I left, I didn't tell him to his face that I was leaving. I left a video recording telling him what I was doing. I cared more for coming here than I cared for him, and that's bothering me just a little. I mean, I was with him for so many years, and it all added up to only a handful when I compared that to the amount of time we spent separated."

"Perhaps he waits for you to return."

"No." Elizabeth offered a smile. "Before the siege, we were able to send a message home. There wasn't enough power to send a person, but a video and data recording made it. At least, I hope it did. Anyway, I recorded a message for Simon, telling him to move on in his life. Not to wait for me. I should have done that a year ago." She whispered the last sentence.

Shani didn't comment, and Elizabeth was grateful for her silence. She'd not come out here to talk about her complicated life, but Shani pulled the information from her with thoughtful questions. With nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, Elizabeth drifted. She fell asleep before she fully realized what she'd done.

oOo

Javan returned to his home with relief. He'd spent most of the day meeting with other village leaders. They wanted to know about the woman their leader had taken into his home. Would she be staying? Where was she from? Was she an ally or an enemy? And was she available for marriage? That last question made Javan smile now that he'd found some privacy. But, at the time, he'd glared at the man.

He spent the other portion of the day off-world, as Elizabeth called it. At her request, he'd traveled back to the "Alpha site" to retrieve Demir and leave a message should her people return. He'd never seen her form of writing before, and he doubted anyone but her people would read the note. Either way, he wanted to facilitate her return as quickly as possible.

Shani met him and Demir at the door with a quick motion to be quiet. She took their cloaks and escorted them into the main room of the house. Elizabeth slept, propped onto the pillows on Javan's favorite couch. She'd stretched her legs out in front of her and had tucked a blanket around her feet. Her pale face against the red pillows struck him again, and he shook his head. Elizabeth Weir was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Following Shani and Demir to the kitchen, he whispered. "I thought you said she was not to be up and about for another two days."

"I did." Shani gave him a wry grin. "But when has that ever stopped you from attempting to escape? She appeared in the great room, ready to collapse. I could not send her all that way back to bed. Besides, she grows tired of the same walls and nothing to occupy her time."

Javan nodded. "I fully understand that." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps she reads languages other than her own."

"You can ask," Shani agreed.

He passed through the great room on his way to his study and glanced at Elizabeth again. He'd become more and more fascinated with her in the time that she'd been under his roof. Should he continue to spend this much time with her, he might find himself asking the same question as the other man had. Was she available? While he was not arrogant enough to believe a woman such as Elizabeth would ever want to be more than friends with him, he certainly did not mind the notion that she would.

In his study, Javan shook those thoughts from his head and disappeared into his work. He kept meticulous notes on every meeting with his people, and his memory did not fail him. While some details were lost, many found their way onto the page under his quick hand. Shani appeared at the door before he'd finished, and he waved her away with a nod of acknowledgment. When done, he left his desk and found Shani and Demir placing dishes full of food on a low table before the couch. Elizabeth sat upright, only a vague frown indicating her pain.

She motioned to him. "I've saved you a spot," she said, patting the end of the couch where she sat.

Javan smiled at that and accepted her invitation. "It is good to see you up and about."

"Thank you." She shook her head. "I'm not sure your sister was too thrilled with me."

Shani, who set one final bowl onto the table, dropped to the floor. "I am still surprised you did not fall over when you turned."

Elizabeth snickered, and Javan blinked at her. "I'm a little surprised I didn't, as well."

Demir, who had remained silent up until now, filled his plate. "Perhaps you can tell us of your world? What happened to your people?" He glanced at his adopted uncle. "If it is not too difficult."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "No, it's not." She accepted the plate that Shani filled and passed to her, settling back into the pillows as she thought. "My world is in another galaxy. The stars you see at night? They're grouped together. People on my world do not look at the same stars as yours."

"And you came through the Ring?" Demir asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth took a bite and chewed slowly. "On my world, very few know about the Stargate. The Ring," she added. "Most people don't even know life on other planets exists."

Javan frowned. "Why does your government not tell them?"

"Several reasons." Elizabeth turned to him. "There are around six billion people on my world, and many of them hold very different beliefs. While the Stargate Program is an international program, there are still many countries that have no knowledge of its existence. My people are divided, unable to agree on many basic needs. Things such as borders and crops can spark a war, not to mention religious beliefs. Can you imagine what knowledge of the Stargate would do if released to a world with a population that large?" She shook her head. "There would be more war than we know what to do with."

Shani and Demir blinked, both still stunned at how many people lived on her planet. Javan, however, regarded her with shrewd eyes. "You seem to share only a portion of those beliefs."

"I do." She nodded once. "While I believe the humans on my world have a right to know that something is out here, I don't believe it should be cavalierly revealed to everyone at once. Too many people buy into sensationalism and would seek to use the knowledge to either enslave others or become rich at their expense. Unlike here, where the Wraith make it a moot point."

Shani leaned forward. "But how does your government explain the Ring. . .Stargate. . .whatever?"

"Most don't even know it exists." Elizabeth smiled. "It was buried, thousands of years ago, to prevent another alien race, the Goa'uld, from returning. It was discovered seventy-six years ago. We've only been using the 'gate for about eight years."

Demir shook his head. "You have a strange government," he declared with the enthusiasm of youth.

Elizabeth chuckled, joined by both Javan and Shani. "I happen to agree on some aspects of that."

With dinner finished, Shani and Demir disappeared to the kitchen to chatter and clean the dishes. Javan stayed on the end of the couch, quietly watching Elizabeth. She looked tired, but the interaction had done her much good. He said so, and she rewarded him with another smile.

Looking around the room, she shook her head. "Your home is amazing."

He also glanced around. "It was built by my grandfather when he united the villages."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You are leader of the entire planet?"

"Yes." He smiled at her. "Not what you were expecting?"

"No." She shrugged. "We've encountered various peoples in our time in Pegasus, but none with a united planetary government."

"I do not know how united it is, but we try." Javan braced his elbows on his knees and caught her quick grin. "What?"

"Nothing." She motioned to his position. "The way you're sitting reminds me of a lot of men from Earth. Some things must just be human nature, no matter the planet of your birth."

He nodded, letting his own grin show. "I agree."

"You were saying?"

"My people are shepherds mostly." He shook his head at her questioning look. "Not all villages are in the desert. In fact, the nearest one borders a well-watered plain. This one is the main center for trade given our proximity to the Ring. But we also have techniques for growing food in such an arid climate. Not to mention the provisions from other villages and those who come to our world to trade."

"It must keep you rather busy."

"It does." He eyed her. "Speaking of which, my sister tells me you've become. . .bored."

"I have." She seemed slightly embarrassed to admit it, but she also met his eyes. "I have more time to think than ever, and getting everything straight in my head is proving difficult."

"Perhaps, if you write it down, it will help?"

Elizabeth considered that for a moment. "Perhaps."

"I will bring you a book and some pens and ink." He glanced at Shani who reappeared and gave him a pointed look. "But I believe it is time for you to return to your rooms for the evening."

"I think that's wise." Elizabeth pushed herself to the edge of the couch and accepted his hands. As gently as possible, he pulled her to her feet, steadying her when she swayed. She brushed a curl from her face. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He watched her go, admiring her strength. Shani would check her wounds and help her bathe, and Javan returned to his study. He gathered a book he'd bound for use as one of his journals and added some pens and ink to the stack. In the morning, he'd deliver them to Elizabeth and visit for a time. But, for now, he would give her space to think. She had many things to work through, many conflicts that he could see in her eyes. She needed the time, as did he. If he wasn't careful, he could fall for her and never know it. While most men would consider that acceptable, he knew he couldn't. He must consider his people. Only after their needs were met would he allow himself to entertain such fanciful notions as love.

~TBC

**Author's Note:** Hope you're still enjoying the story. This is where I say, "Have a good weekend!" Next chapter will be up on Monday! ~lg


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I know there's a lot of lines in this chapter from the episode "Condemned," but there's a reason for all of it. Not only am I trying to establish a time-line from the show to give you an idea of the passage of time, but this chapter sets up for some pretty important stuff later on in the story. Plus, some of these lines were just too good to give up. Either way, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Seriously, am I the only one creeped out by that guy?" McKay asked on his way to the gate.

"They're politicians, Rodney. They're all creepy." Sheppard dialed the address they'd scavenged off of the tiny fragment of the Ancient database they'd rescued from Atlantis. On their way to the gate, they'd encountered Kalle and Olina just returning from a trading mission. Olina had smiled politely and continued on her way to her village, but Kalle hung out and chatted for a few moments. Well, he chatted with Teyla, leaving Sheppard, Ronon, and Rodney to listen uncomfortably as he complimented her on various aspects of her life.

"Margaret Thatcher wasn't creepy," Rodney asserted. "Okay, well, maybe a little. She actually resembled an aunt of mine—same hairstyle, facial structure. Only my aunt was much taller. And remarkably hirsute. Oddest thing: she had to shave twice a day."

The wormhole established, and Sheppard shook his head. "Let's go." Moments later, he felt the familiar rush of traveling from one planet to another. Stepping out on the other side, he ironically noted that he wouldn't miss roller coasters if they couldn't reestablish contact with Earth. Glancing at Ronon, he let out a breath. "Look familiar?"

"No," Ronon answered with his customary monosyllable as the gate shut down.

"Me, either." Teyla looked around. "I do not believe I have been to this planet before."

"Uh. . .guys?" McKay sounded a little panicked.

Sheppard whirled, expecting to see that they'd been surrounded by hostiles. Instead, McKay stood in front of the deactivated gate, spinning in a circle. Sheppard frowned. "McKay?"

"DHD." McKay blinked rapidly. "Where is it?"

Sheppard stared at the empty clearing. "Maybe it's been moved."

"To where?" McKay asked. "There's no sign of any settlements. At least, nothing recent."

Ronon, who had been studying the sky, pointed. "Other than the smoke from that campfire."

"Ah, yes, well." McKay now seemed a bit sheepish. "Other than that."

Sheppard, tiring of the panic attack, turned toward the fire. "Let's go. Maybe they'll be willing to help us."

Rodney snorted but was ignored by the others.

As they walked, Sheppard kept an eye on their six. No one seemed to follow them, but he got a little more nervous as they drew closer to the settlement. About the same distance from the gate as their own camp, this settlement made even the poorest tenements on Earth look great. It seemed abandoned, its buildings cobbled together from whatever scraps could be found. John found himself hoping they _wouldn't_ find Elizabeth on this planet.

"It's primitive—definitely primitive." Rodney looked around critically as they walked through the abandoned village, only the campfire and some strange soup to keep them company. "Probably not even worth making contact. What is that _smell_?"

Ronon headed for the soup as Sheppard looked around. He'd been eating too many MREs if that soup smelled good. "Hello!"

"What are you. . . . Oh my God, he's _tasting_ it!" McKay sounded horrified. "You don't know what that is! That could be their laundry."

"Pretty good." Ronon seemed surprised.

"Oh yes, good idea." Rodney glared. "And when you're finished with their porridge, why don't we try their beds, hmmm?"

Sheppard had to give McKay props on the analogy.

Ronon picked up some piece of meat and, very pointedly ignoring McKay, held it out to Teyla after tasting it. "Want some?"

Teyla turned away from him, her disdain for Ronon's actions hidden a little better than McKay's. Sheppard supposed that a man on the run from the Wraith for seven years would take every opportunity to eat a hot meal.

McKay finally realized that it wasn't an MRE. "How good is it?"

"Leave it be, Goldilocks." Sheppard turned in a circle, not liking the way the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. They weren't alone, and he could do nothing to keep them from danger. A sudden flurry of arrows rained down on them, and he heard Ronon growl as one skewered his ankle. Worrying that the arrow had pierced something vital in Ronon's leg, he yelled for them to take cover behind some scattered pieces of metal.

And not a moment too soon. Something impacted the metal shield and exploded. Sheppard shook his head, trying to clear the ring from his ears. He'd caught a glimpse of dirty men dressed in leathers and shabby clothing. How had they gotten their hands on explosives?

He poked his head up from his hiding spot. "This is not the way to make new friends! But we'll leave when if you want us to!" When no one answered his declaration, he glanced over at his team. "I'll take that as a yes. Teyla, you're on point. I'll take our six. Rodney, help Ronon."

The Satedan glared at him. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm a worrier." Sheppard scoped out the area, spying one opening for escape. "Let the man give you a hand."

Feeling as bedraggled as their attackers, Sheppard pointed Teyla in the right direction. She nodded once to him, and Sheppard popped up in time to draw another barrage of arrows. He aimed his P90 and fired a few rounds, suddenly realizing that he'd have to use the gun sparingly. With Atlantis destroyed, there would be no ready resupply of spent ammo. Growling a lot like Ronon had done, he dropped the P90, letting it hang from its neck strap, and whipped his Wraith stunner from its leg holster. After firing off a few shots to give his team a chance to escape into the woods, he skedaddled after them. A final wave of arrows followed them into the forest.

oOo

Evan Lorne had never given much thought to hunting. In truth, he never gave much thought to his food's origins. On Earth, he simply walked to the grocery store and purchased whatever he wanted or needed. Sitting in a hunting blind, accompanied by one of the Athosians, he stifled a sigh. He'd known he would give up a lot of amenities by coming to Pegasus. He just hadn't realized exactly how many.

Geir's people had been incredibly generous with their new neighbors, helping them plant crops and showing them good hunting spots. Last night, Evan had eaten the best fish he'd ever tasted. Of course, his own hunger might have played a role in that. Still, standing on the shore of a river with a fishing pole in his hand beat lying in a hunting blind, perfectly still and waiting for his prey to enter his sites. It reminded him too much of his work in the Middle East, and he didn't like to think about those days.

Hours later, hungry, tired, and without any game, Evan trudged back into the settlement. Someone had dubbed it Kiah, and the name stuck. From what he'd heard, it meant "person from Earth." Fitting, though a little sad. He didn't want to think about the sister and nephews he left back there.

"Major!" Zelenka's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned and watched the bespectacled scientist approach. "Have you heard from Major Sheppard?"

"No." Evan shook off his bad mood and focused on the matter at hand. The sun was setting, and his watch told him that Sheppard had been gone for the better part of six hours. "He should have been back by now."

"He hasn't returned." Zelenka motioned over his shoulder to where Kalle and Olina, the official delegation from the planet, waited. "And, supposedly, he was to join Geir and his family for dinner."

Evan nodded once, not sure if he should envy his CO for getting the good food or give his condolences to his friend for having to endure more politics. "I'll take care of it."

Zelenka nodded gratefully and walked away, muttering in Czech. Evan didn't want to know what it meant. Instead, he pasted a friendly smile onto his face and approached the pair. "Can I help you?"

"We were to meet Major Sheppard." The man, Kalle, spoke as if to an underling. "Where is he?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Evan drew himself up to his full height. "I'm Major Evan Lorne, Major Sheppard's second. Can _I_ help you?" He hated having to repeat the question.

Kalle stared into his eyes. "I suppose. Major Sheppard was supposed to dine with Geir tonight."

"So I've been told."

"And you have no idea where he is?"

"I know where he's at, but I don't know why he hasn't returned." Evan handed his weapon to the Athosian who accompanied him and put his hands on his hips. "I've been hunting all day, but it seems I need to mount a search party to find him."

"We will join you," Kalle said imperiously.

The woman, Olina, blinked. "Kalle. This is not our matter."

"I believe it is." Kalle turned to her, his attitude not diminished by her position as Geir's daughter. "Teyla is an old friend of mine, and Major Sheppard is our nearest ally. It would be inconceivable that something happen to them while they seek information on their missing people."

Evan couldn't even argue with that. He just nodded. "Two men, ready to fight. We leave in ten minutes."

He turned away without waiting for a response and headed for his tent. If he was going on a rescue mission, he needed more than the clothing he had on him. Five minutes later, dressed and ready, he exited his tent to come face-to-face with Peter Kavanagh. Drawing himself up to his full height, he still had to look up into the scientist's face. "Is there something you need?" he asked, rankled by the man's superior height and smirk.

"I hear you're going on a rescue mission."

"Yes, for Major Sheppard and his team."

Kavanagh lifted his chin. "How?"

Evan blinked. "With one of the Jumpers. Assuming that the major can't dial out of wherever he's at, a Jumper's DHD is going to be the only way to get them—and us—home."

Kavanagh gave an arrogant laugh that clearly indicated Evan's intelligence was beneath his. "I _know_ that. I just wonder if it's wise to take a Jumper. What if the Wraith come while you're gone? We'll need both Jumpers to ferry people."

Evan's eyes narrowed. He'd spoken with Sheppard after that first night at the Alpha site and had learned how Kavanagh consistently thought about saving his own rear over those of others. "If the Wraith come while we're gone, you'll fight them just like every other time. I'm taking a Jumper, and there's not a thing you can do about it. Now, step out of my way, or I will remove you from my way. Choice is yours."

Kavanagh held his gaze for a moment, clearly trying to stare him down. When that didn't work, the man stepped back. Evan marched away from his tent, feeling the man's glare and telling himself not to worry. Sheppard could take care of Kavanagh. . .right after Evan got him back. He was too tired to deal with arrogant scientists right now. Not when he had to go deal with arrogant politicians who thought they knew what to do.

oOo

Hours after their escape from the village, Sheppard dropped onto the ground next to Ronon. The Runner had ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around the wound on his leg. Sheppard still remembered the grunt of pain Ronon let out as he broke the arrow in half and pulled it out. At present, however, they had nothing with which to cleanse the wound. To make matters worse, villagers' voices could be heard searching for them, the gate was guarded, and the sun had begun to set.

He glanced behind him. "How long to dial the gate manually?"

"We can't," McKay replied. "We need a power source."

"You're telling me we are _stuck_ on this rock?"

"I'm sorry!" McKay glared. "If you need me to say it, _yes_, we're stuck on this rock. But there was nothing I could do. I'm the one who pointed out the problem in the first place. Maybe we should have sent a MALP! Oh, wait! We don't have one of those!"

Sheppard ignored his panicky, angry tone. "Okay, we need to set up some sort of hiding place for the night."

Ronon turned to him. "How?"

"Well, obviously, we'll need to secure it." He pointed to the guards with his stunner. "Even if it means taking out a few of them."

Ronon grinned. "I was beginning to think you were afraid to fight."

"No, I'm just naturally lazy, but I will if I have to." Sheppard turned back to the gate. "And it's starting to look like we have to."

Ronon nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

Before they could burst out of their hiding spot, the gate started dialing. Rodney blinked. "They found a DHD?"

Sheppard listened to the wormhole establish. "I don't think they're the ones who dialed it."

As if to confirm his statement, a Wraith Dart appeared and flew directly toward them.

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** A HUGE apology for not posting anything yesterday. I know everyone in the US has been hammered by this winter storm, my area included. For those of you thinking me a wimp, I'll agree. It hasn't been this cold in my area since 1951! And it hasn't snowed like this since the late '80s. So the entire area is a little shut down for a while. For those of you living where it gets this cold on a regular basis, you are my heroes! And, while I hope to do daily posts, the story has proven to be a little longer in the writing. I'm committing to every other day posts, with the in between days as extra for you! A big thanks to Ani-maniac494 and theicemenace for their help on this chapter. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Get down!" Sheppard whispered hoarsely. The group ducked behind some bushes, not doing a very good job of hiding. Sheppard glanced up as the Dart flew overhead. "They didn't see us."

"Or saw us and didn't care," Ronon pointed out. Sheppard ironically noted that Ronon would know the Wraith better than most.

"Thing I don't get is why send one Dart." McKay's eyes were so wide Sheppard could see whites in the fading light. "Most cullings have at least three Darts, if not more. Why only one?"

"That's a good question."

Ronon looked around. "I don't hear anything."

"So where did it go?" McKay asked.

"Who cares?" Sheppard replied. "They left the gate, giving us time to hunker down for the night."

"And if it takes more than the night to get help?"

"Lorne already knows something's wrong." Sheppard led the way through the foliage. "He'll bring help. And a Jumper."

"I hope so," McKay muttered.

Unfortunately for their assumptions, not all the prisoners had left the gate alone. Before Sheppard even reached the gate, he heard Teyla cry out in the darkness. Her cry drew the attention of the other hunters around them. Sheppard backed into Ronon, their legs sheltering Teyla. McKay drew his M9 and looked around.

Behind him, Ronon whispered, "I count three."

"Four," Sheppard whispered back.

"We can take them." Ronon's voice growled.

"I know. But will that be all of them?" Sheppard's eyes skimmed the forest around the gate, spotting a great area for a hunting blind. "We just need to hold them off long enough to build shelter. Then we can figure out what happened to Teyla."

"I am fine, John," she said from the ground. But he knew by the sound of her voice that she'd been severely injured. "It's nothing worse than anything I've ever had."

"I'll be the judge of that," Sheppard rejoined. He wanted to curse at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't. Not now. First Ford and Elizabeth, now Teyla. His track record with protecting his team hadn't exactly gone as planned lately.

In the few seconds it took for them to discuss their position, the villagers attacked. Sheppard found himself wrestling with one wiry fellow while another tried to knock him senseless. McKay helped by whacking the second man over the head with a stick, and Sheppard threw off his attacker in time to save McKay from a knife to the gut. Unfortunately for him, one of the villagers brought a torch to the fight, and the light from the fire momentarily blinded Sheppard. He rolled with the punch he barely saw coming but heard Ronon's blaster finishing off the last of the villagers.

"This-this-this is _insane_!" McKay whirled, grabbing the torch that had been dropped. "What did we ever do to them?"

Ronon knelt over Teyla. "We came through the gate."

Sheppard had to agree. He dropped to his knees, examining Teyla's injury. It looked like she'd taken a knife to the back of her shoulder, and the wound bled quite badly. Pulling a pressure bandage from his TAC vest, Sheppard bandaged her shoulder as best as possible and nodded over his shoulder. "There's a spot to hide, but we have to put out the fire."

"What? Why?" McKay demanded.

Ronon glared at him. "Do you want to draw every person in the vicinity to us?"

"Oh." McKay meekly stamped out the torch.

Once his eyes had readjusted to the darkness, Sheppard set about creating the blind. They were close to the gate. When rescue arrived, Teyla would be close to help. Based on what little he'd seen, Teyla would recover in no time, but movement right now had to be excruciating. Still, she bore it with only a tiny whimper and a deep sigh of relief when Ronon settled her into the leaves and dirt that McKay had thoughtfully gathered for a bed. Rolling onto her side, she positioned herself so she could fire her stunner from the ground if necessary.

Content that he'd done everything he could, Sheppard settled himself next to a massive tree and began to wait.

oOo

Evan had a headache by the time he flew through the gate. Kalle had insisted on riding in the front with him, asking all sorts of questions about the Jumper. Most of them revolved around weapon capabilities, and he realized the man was afraid they'd use the Jumper against their hosts. Evan assured him that they only had the one even though he knew another sat cloaked behind the cabin Sheppard had ordered built as an infirmary.

As soon as they exited the other side of the wormhole, he cloaked the Jumper and flew to a high enough elevation that he wouldn't rustle the trees. Life signs showed all around the gate, but only four of them glowed white with the transponders that Sheppard's team had been implanted with during their first few missions. They weren't far from the gate, but one of them was growing weaker.

Touching his radio, Evan spoke into the air. "Major Sheppard, this is Lorne. Come in."

Kalle gave him a surprised glance, and Evan realized he'd likely never seen a radio.

"Lorne. It's good to hear your voice!"

"Likewise, Sir."

"Do you know how hard it is to get a taxi out here?"

"Well, we're here, Sir." Lorne grinned at the dry comment, knowing Sheppard likely worked to keep McKay calm. His HUD activated, and he frowned. "Sir, I've got a Wraith Dart on approach to the gate."

"Wait to see what it does," Sheppard ordered.

Evan obediently backed the Jumper away from the gate. The Wraith Dart dialed out and disappeared a moment later. "Any idea where the Wraith went?"

"No, but it didn't cull anyone that we could tell." Sheppard cursed suddenly. "Major, get over here now. We've got company." The radio went dead.

Evan carefully set the Jumper down in front of the gate. Keeping it cloaked, he grabbed a life signs detector and motioned for Kalle and the rest of his team to follow him. Kalle stuck close, his intimidation by the advanced machinery keeping his arrogance at bay. So long as the man stayed quiet and fought decently, Evan didn't mind. He watched the dots on the life signs detector close in on the four dots indicating Sheppard's team. Moving in that direction, he readied his weapon.

Ronon's blaster and the familiar sound of Wraith stunners broke through the quiet night. Men hollered, and Ronon's growl carried on the air. Evan thought he heard a whimper, but he couldn't be sure if it was McKay or Teyla. He pulled his own stunner from its thigh holster and took out the attackers unlucky enough to be on the outside of the fight. Working his way in, he noted that Kalle had resorted to an age-old method of elimination: death. Just who was this man if he could kill so quietly and quickly?

Finally, they found Sheppard. He stood in front of a hunting blind, his stance protecting those behind him. "Major! It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Sir." Lorne glanced at Kalle. "We were concerned when you didn't return."

McKay appeared from the rear of the hunting blind. "Thank God you're here! Look, we need to get back! Teyla's been hurt."

At that pronouncement, Kalle rushed into the hunting blind and dropped to his knees. He spoke softly, and Evan heard Teyla's voice in reply. Rather than trying to listen to the conversation, he turned to Sheppard. "As soon as she's ready, we'll get back to the Jumper."

"Good." Sheppard nodded. "We didn't notice the missing DHD until we got here."

Lorne accepted that and turned, surprised when Kalle reappeared with Teyla in his arms. She leaned her head weakly on his shoulder but didn't seem to be overly impressed by his obvious show of machismo. Realizing the man waited for him to lead them back to the Jumper, Evan turned and stomped off into the forest. He didn't mind rescuing Sheppard in the least. He just wanted a warm bath and bed. Now that Sheppard's team had been rescued, he could return to his tent and sleep for ten hours.

oOo

The next morning, Teyla settled comfortably into her bed, staring at the crude walls of the new infirmary. While the beds and much of the equipment from the Alpha site had been salvaged, the log cabin looked about as different from Atlantis as. . . . She didn't have an adequate comparison. While a constant reminder of what they'd lost, the "cabins" were warm and easily built using lumber that Geir's people had already prepared.

Teyla stared out the window and thought about the last twenty-four hours as she listened to crews build several small cabins. She'd never felt so trapped and helpless as she had lying in that hunting blind. John, Rodney, and Ronon had willingly put their lives on the line to protect her while she bled out on the forest floor. She'd known at the time that she could do nothing, but it didn't stop her from feeling horrible about the situation. If she'd not stepped on that stick. . .or cried out. . .or done any number of things. . . . Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts from her mind. She'd done nothing wrong. She needed to stop blaming herself.

The door opened, admitting a bright ray of sunshine along with Kalle. Teyla smiled at him and watched as he wound through the narrow aisles between the beds. Dr. Beckett had a tiny office just off the main "ward," where he'd crammed most of the salvageable equipment he'd brought with him. Another tiny room functioned as an operating room. While Carson complained about the tiny spaces, he was grateful not to be working in a tent.

Kalle moved to Teyla's side, a smile softening the sharp planes of his face. "How are you?"

"Dr. Beckett says I will recover." Teyla cringed as she readjusted her position on the bed. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"It was nothing." Kalle hopped onto the next bed, taking advantage of the empty room. "I couldn't leave you out there, not with hostile men around you."

"I was perfectly safe with Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Ronon."

He looked a little skeptical at that. "I will take your word for it."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "What of you? I see that Geir has entrusted you as his heir. Should that not fall to Olina as his eldest daughter?"

"I've tried to tell him that." Kalle smiled at her again. "In truth, I think he hopes I will marry Olina."

Teyla frowned at his obvious contempt. "You do not believe this an acceptable match?"

"Don't get me wrong. Olina is a beautiful woman." Kalle shook his head. "Gisli, too, for that matter. But I grew up with them. They are like sisters to me, not lovers." He reached over and took her hand. "Not like you."

Teyla knew she shouldn't feel the awareness that shimmied up her arm at his touch, but she did. She smiled at Kalle and turned her hand to hold his. While she ignored the awareness, she allowed the warmth of his hand to seep into hers. Perhaps a little friendship would help ease her recovery.

oOo

That evening, Sheppard slipped into the tiny cabin he'd spent the day constructing. After his long day of running from villagers, his long night of worrying about Teyla, and another long day of physical labor, he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the thick pallet on the floor. At least he had a one-room home to call his own. So did Lorne, McKay, and several others. Kavanagh had already made his protests known, especially since he wasn't one of the few that got their homes. Sheppard made a mental note to bump Kavanagh to the top of the list and hoped he'd remember it.

A dim light met him when he opened the door. Sheppard tensed as he glanced around. His thick pallet now hung from a hammock-like structure. A light burned on an upturned crate next to the bed, and a fire lit the fireplace. The cabin wasn't overly warm, but it was comfortable enough to shed his jacket and shoes. Who had been in his room?

"Major." Gisli's light voice came from behind him.

Sheppard whirled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you're doing." She walked toward him, stopping just shy of touching him. Her blue eyes, so brilliant against her translucent skin, gazed directly at him without a hint of shyness. "I also wanted to make your home a little more comfortable. It's not right that you, as the leader of your people, should live any less comfortably than my father."

"Does he. . .uh. . .know you're here?"

"Of course." She laughed, a sound that filled the room with its airy sound. "I came with Kalle when he came to visit Teyla."

"Oh." John wasn't sure what to say. He motioned around him. "Thank you for this."

Gisli stepped forward, this time putting a hand on his chest. "It is no bother." Rather than saying more, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

John's surprise faded as she held her position. As if by their own accord, his arms came around her waist, and he pulled her close to him. He hadn't held a woman since Chaya, and their relationship hadn't exactly been as fulfilling as he would have liked. Now, however, with a living, breathing woman in his arms, he lost his ability to think clearly.

Several minutes later, however, he came to his senses. By this time, he had Gisli pressed against the wall, her warm hands roving his body as he explored hers. She'd already managed to get her hands underneath his t-shirt, but he stopped when he realized he'd lifted her skirt enough to feel her thighs. Breaking off the intense kiss, he let out a quick breath. "No."

"What?" She blinked at him, her pupils dilated and her face flushed. She moved her hands again, this time toward his waistband. "John, what's wrong?"

He grasped her wrists and pulled them from their gentle, yet torturous, exploration. "_This_ is wrong. Not now. Not when I don't know how your father would react."

"He doesn't have to know."

Now fully in control of his faculties, Sheppard turned his back and walked across the room. What had he been thinking? He hadn't, and he knew that. Behind him, she moved, and he held up a hand to keep her from getting close to him. If she did, he might not stop. He'd already gone to the brink a moment ago, and he knew he didn't need this. Not now. No matter how enticing, sleeping with Gisli wouldn't bring Atlantis back. It wouldn't bring Elizabeth or Ford back. It would only cloud his mind when he needed to be thinking of his people.

Facing Gisli again, he saw the calculating expression on her face and let out a deep breath. "Your father trusts me enough to let my people live here. I'm not betraying that trust by sleeping with you."

She lifted her chin. "You wouldn't be betraying his trust."

"I don't know you, much less your father. This isn't just a game to me. It's the survival of my people." John glanced at the door. "You should go."

Rather than moving toward the door, Gisli walked toward him. She pulled his head down for another sizzling kiss. Stepping back, she smiled into his eyes, her face still flushed with her own desire. "Something to remember me by. I'll be waiting for you when it becomes too much to resist."

She left him, then, and John dressed and headed for the river. The area set up for bathing should be abandoned at this time of night, and the water would be ice cold. Just the thing he needed.

~TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** A really big thank you to all of you readers who waited patiently during the last weekend. I finally got heat back in my home forty-eight hours after it was cut off. I know that's nothing compared to some areas, and my prayers go out to those who are stuck in places like Chicago and others that were incredibly hard-hit by that storm. Here's the next chapter. Updates should happen now on every other day, barring complications. There's another storm heading this way, and I don't know how bad it'll be. At least, that's what the weatherman says. A really BIG thank you goes out to **theicemenace** for her help beta-ing the chapter, and to **Ani-maniac494** for being a sounding board and helping me get my thoughts in order! Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_Simon,_

_I should have written long before now. If I were honest, I should have talked to you a year ago. But I wanted to do what I did, and I was afraid you'd want to join me. Or worse, leave me. Now I realize that what I did to you was far worse than what I feared you'd do to me._

_First of all, allow me to apologize. I know doing this by letter is not the best medium, but it's all that I have. I told you how I was going to another galaxy. Well, now I'm stuck. I currently live on a world called Ataliya. Their leader, Javan, and his sister, Shani, took me into their home when I was wounded. At first, they didn't know if I would survive my injuries. But, here I am, writing to you and asking you not to think ill of me._

_Perhaps I should backtrack and tell you what happened. You know we went to Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy. Our time there was. . .incredible. At first, I couldn't believe that I'd wound up in such an amazing place. During the first few hours after we arrived, we thought we might lose the city due to a loss of power to hold back the ocean. You see, Simon, Atlantis did sink, like all the old legends say. It just flew to another galaxy first. However, the Ancients had put in failsafes to prevent the city's destruction, and she rose to the top of the ocean. Never in my wildest dreams did I consider that we might lose the city for good._

_But that is exactly what happened. During our first days in Pegasus, we made contact with an alien race known as the Wraith. They are predators who view human beings as cattle fit for consumption. I could go into how they feed, but I know you wouldn't believe me without physical proof so I'll leave things at that. Not long ago, the Wraith came to Atlantis. Earth managed to get a ZPM to us, but it was captured by the Wraith. Knowing that Atlantis was their only way from this galaxy to Earth, we destroyed the city._

_In my haste to leave the destruction, my hand must have slipped while dialing the Alpha site. I caught the explosion in my back and was left for dead on a desert planet. That would have been fine by me, but Javan and Shani saved my life._

_Now, as I recover, I realize the deep wrong I did to you. My last communication with you was through video as I don't know if I will ever be able to return home. I need to make a home here, Simon. I cannot continue to look over my shoulder at the past, wondering if you are waiting for me. I wish things could be different. I truly do. But I'm realizing that our relationship was not the type to survive. We had something, once, but that spark died a long time ago. Even if I returned today, we could not go back to how things were. I am afraid that I ruined what we once had._

_I'm so sorry, Simon. I'm sorry I put you through this last year of waiting. I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you to your face. And I'm sorry for how things ended, for the not knowing what happened to me. I hope you'll be well, that you'll be happy and whole from now on. And, I hope that you can one day think back on me with fondness, if nothing else._

_Until then,  
__~Elizabeth_

She sat back, twirling the pen between her ink-stained fingers as she read over the letter. In the three days since Javan had delivered the journal to her, she hadn't found a place to start. She spent hours just trying to organize her thoughts into something coherent, and they always centered on Simon Wallace. On her mistakes with him. Rather than pushing it away, she decided to write down all the things she wished she could say to him. It seemed to have worked because she felt a release she'd not known before now.

Looking up from the page, Elizabeth let the warm breeze blow through her hair and smiled. The garden that she'd discovered in Javan and Shani's home wasn't very large. However, she found that the early mornings provided a respite from the oppressive heat of the day. After her first morning out there, she found a soft cushion on what she came to think of as "her" bench. She rose early, carried her journal outside, along with a cup of the strong tea that Shani made each day, and settled into the corner to collect and organize her thoughts.

She really should think about the future. She couldn't stay here, depending on Javan and Shani forever. Already, her wounds had healed to the point that moving no longer hurt her so badly. It was time she found a new profession, a place amongst these people. Javan would welcome her, she knew, and Shani had become something of a sister in the last few days. She'd even started teaching Elizabeth to spin, which brought back memories of learning to crochet.

A rock clattered across the bricks behind her, and Elizabeth turned to see Javan stepping into the garden. He smiled at her, his regret covering his face. "I apologize. I had no intention of startling you."

"No worries." Elizabeth smiled, thinking of how many times John Sheppard used that phrase. At Javan's confused look, she shrugged. "It's a phrase from my home. It means, 'There's nothing to worry about. You're forgiven.'"

He squatted next to her bench as she gathered her pens and put the cap on her ink bottle. "You seemed lost in thought, however. I did not want to interrupt."

"Not at all." Elizabeth patted the end of the bench and shifted to face him a little more. "I needed to talk with you, anyway."

He settled on the other end of the stone bench, once again giving her his entire attention. "What is on your mind?"

"My future." She raised an eyebrow. "I sincerely appreciate your hospitality, but I cannot continue to live off of your generosity forever. I need to start thinking about my future and my place here."

His dark eyes bore into her own. "You wish to remain among my people?"

Unable to stand the intensity in his gaze, she looked away, staring at a hibiscus-looking flower. "I don't know." She shook her head. "It's unlikely that I'll ever find my way back home, and I'm not even sure I want to go. I mean, after _everything_ I've seen here in Pegasus, I just don't know that I could settle into a routine existence on Earth anymore."

"Yet you could settle into a routine existence here?"

"It's different." She gave him a wry smile. "Here, there's the chance to travel to other worlds, to see things I'll never see on Earth. And there's a chance I might, one day, find my people. But I can't continue to mope around your home, waiting for fortune to grant my deepest wish. I have to think about what I can do to make a living."

This time, Javan turned to study the flower that still hadn't wilted in spite of the heat of the day. "I do not know that you are healed enough to take up an active role amongst my people. I had hoped that you would take some time to fully recover. Your presence in my home is not a burden, and Shani tells me that you are learning to spin."

She smiled again. "Yes, though I must admit that my threads are looking a little bulky compared to hers."

"Shani has been spinning wool since she was very young." He offered her a smile in return. "Do not push yourself to measure up to her."

"What happens to the wool?"

"Excuse me?"

"After Shani spins it, what happens to it?"

"We trade most of it, though we have quite a lot left over from last year. Shani had talked about making some new blankets for the home, but she has not had time yet."

"May I see the wool?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You do not need to earn your keep in my home."

"Javan, I'm going insane without something to _do_." Elizabeth stared into his eyes, not wincing or turning away at the intensity she saw there. "I can't just sit around writing all day. I need to _accomplish_ something. I admit I don't have many practical skills since my role on my world was that of a diplomat and administrator, but I can crochet and work with yarn."

He stared at her for another few minutes then stood, holding out his hand. "Come."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, ignoring the burst of awareness that shimmered up her arm when he touched her. She turned to gather her writing supplies and barely contained the wince brought on by the pulling on her wounds. With the journal and pens gathered, she followed Javan inside.

He led her to a room just off of the kitchen, and Elizabeth stared when he opened the door. About the size of a walk-in closet, it was lined with shelves. Many of the shelves were empty, but one entire section still held yarns of various colors. Javan walked across and touched many of them. "These are what we have left from last year. You are welcome to use any of them." He looked around, finally spotting what he needed. "And these are Shani's, but I know she won't mind you using them." He lifted a basket filled with things that looked like knitting needles and several other types of supplies. Elizabeth rooted around until she found an ivory-colored hook that looked just like a crochet hook from Earth. She turned back to the shelf and surveyed the yarn available.

Several skeins of a beautiful mohair-type yarn had been dyed vibrant jewel colors, the shades slowly fading from one color to the next. With only four large skeins of the yarn, there wasn't enough to make a blanket. But she could make a wrap. Elizabeth gathered the yarn, placing it in the basket that Javan had found for her. Then, she spotted the beautiful cobalt blue.

Javan chuckled. "Shani kept all of that yarn. She wanted to make a blanket for your room but never got around to it."

Elizabeth touched the blue yarn, loving the softness of it. "Will she mind if I use it?"

"No." He sounded so sure that she decided to take him at his word. She gathered all of the yarn and dropped it into the basket that now overflowed. He carried it to the living room, setting it at the end of the couch where she spent most of her evenings. "Elizabeth, trust me when I say that you are welcome with us as long as you need."

"I know." She smiled at him. "I'll just feel better with something to do from now on."

Javan left her, and Elizabeth spent the next several moments recalling her neglected crochet abilities. Before long, she had a base chain started and had begun to stitch the jewel-toned yarn into a wrap to wear when the days finally cooled.

oOo

On this particular evening, Elizabeth joined the family at the main table. Javan stepped out of his office and found her setting the evening meal in order as Shani completed the final few steps. Demir already sat at the table, and Javan suspected that he'd been told to stay put. Taking his place at the head of the table, he waited until Elizabeth settled across from Demir and Shani took her customary seat across from him.

After the meal had been served, Demir turned to Elizabeth. "Can you tell us how you came to be in Atlantis?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled, not minding the boy's questions. "It's a long story."

Javan saw Demir's hope and had to echo his own agreement. "I believe we have all been wondering the same thing."

Elizabeth took another bite. "As I told you, we came through the Ring of the Ancestors," she said, using the reference that she'd picked up from him and Shani. "When we arrived, the city had been submerged in defense against the Wraith. We inadvertently overtaxed the power source, causing the shield that held back the ocean to fail. When that happened, the city's failsafes took over, raising her to the surface of the ocean."

Demir took a drink of the cool water Javan had drawn not long ago. "That wasn't that long," he pointed out, already using similar language to Elizabeth.

"No, but the twist it has is pretty amazing." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, something Javan had learned meant amusement or irritation, depending on the situation. She regarded Demir as she said, "That wasn't the first time we'd arrived."

Demir blinked at her, and Javan choked on his own water. He cleared his throat and scowled. "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "Not long after we arrived, we found a woman in a stasis pod." She motioned with her hands as she explained, "It's a form of preservation that places a body in suspended animation for incredible lengths of time. She'd been sleeping in the city for ten thousand years. It turned out that she was me.

"I couldn't believe it, not at first." Elizabeth shook her head. "But she knew things that only I would know. And she told us the most incredible story. She and her team had come through the Ring to the city, just as we had. Only the failsafes had not saved the city. There had been no failsafes. She and two others escaped into one of the Ancients' ships that had been modified with a device that sent them back in time. Only she survived. The Ancestors still inhabited the and refused to return her back to her own time. So, she and an Ancestor named Janis devised a way for her to stay with the city after the Ancestors abandoned it, moving around the power supply devices so that the shield would not fail. In the end, Janis created the failsafes that saved us."

"That must have been very strange," Shani said. "How could she be you?"

"She was an alternate version of me." Elizabeth looked at all of them. "Imagine if you traveled back in time to before you were born. You would, of course, still be born, creating two versions of yourself."

Javan thoughtfully considered that. "That makes sense."

"This is what happened to you?" Demir asked.

"As amazing as it sounds, yes." Elizabeth took another bite of her barely touched meal.

Demir frowned. "But what about-?"

"Demir." Javan cut off the young man's questions. "Allow her to eat her meal."

Demir looked chagrined. "Forgive me."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't mind. Perhaps I can answer your questions at another time."

Demir grinned and nodded, looking more child-like than his eighteen years. "I would like that."

They finished the meal as Javan told them about his day. By the time she'd finished eating, Elizabeth's strength had waned. She freely admitted it and returned to her couch to take up her yarn once again. Javan watched her, mesmerized by how quickly her hands flew. She had created a long strip of the multicolored yarn, and he watched as she measured it against her own arm. The color enlivened her eyes, making the mix of green and blue nearly glow, and Javan forced himself to breathe. Could this woman become any more beautiful to him?

Refusing to think about why that mattered, he excused himself and headed to his office, forcing his mind from the enigma in his living room. He had research that he'd not continued since she arrived, and he sorely needed to see it done. He should forget about Elizabeth, about her appeal, about any thought of a relationship with her. His people came first, and he constantly reminded himself of that fact.

So why did it leave him feeling so empty to think of life without her?

~TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The next two days passed slowly for Sheppard. He spent hours building one-room homes for his people and coordinating the efforts to see that all of the survivors were housed. Lorne headed up another team tasked with providing enough food for the group while Rodney figured out how to store all of it. Relocating this many people was a horrible weight under any circumstance, but their inability to provide for themselves in such dire circumstances made the work a chore.

Some people, like Marks and Novak, seemed to thrive on the isolation. Sheppard noticed the two slipping away more than once, deep in conversation. He wondered if they'd discovered some sort of attraction between them or if they simply needed time to talk. As officers aboard the _Daedalus_, they were somewhat isolated from others. One day, they returned from their walk with their hands laced together. Sheppard's eyes swept their appearance, noticing that their clothing didn't look rumpled at all. Still, Novak's smile lit her features, and Sheppard gladly allowed them their privacy. At least some good would come of this situation.

Gisli's visit to his home still troubled him at times. While he longed to take her up on her offer, he refused. This wasn't the time for a relationship, no matter how tempting the possibilities. He had too much to do, too many things to figure out, and a missing commander. How could he ever focus on finding Elizabeth if he'd been distracted by a pretty blond? Of course, McKay didn't see it that way and viewed her daily visits to Kiah as an indication that she and Sheppard were sleeping together.

On the third day after her visit, a new pair of faces appeared. Olina and Geir strolled into Kiah, drawing Sheppard away from his work on a large meeting hall. He wiped his arm across his forehead to clear away the sweat and hoped he didn't look too grubby. Olina smiled at him, a sweet, innocent, wise smile so different from her sister's seductive smirk.

Sheppard walked over to join the two newcomers. "Geir. Olina."

"Major Sheppard." Geir looked around, surprised. "Kalle told me that you'd made progress, but he did not tell me how much progress you had made. This is beginning to look like a village."

"Thank you." Sheppard accepted a canteen from Lorne as the other man trudged past on his way back in from a night of hunting. John thought the other major looked beat and needed a bed, but Lorne merely picked up a hammer and started working on another home. "We've done what we can with what we're given. And we're grateful."

"That is why we've come." Geir continued to admire the village. He blinked. "You are building a great hall?"

"I don't know that I'd call it a great hall." Sheppard shrugged. "Just a meeting place where we can organize missions and such. We still have people missing, and I'd like to find them if possible. Not to mention making contact with our trading partners. We are grateful for everything you've done, and we'd like to help with providing food and such for your people, as well as ours. Right now, the only way we know to do that is to continue the kind of negotiations we did before Atlantis fell."

"I see." Geir turned back to him. "I came to extend an invitation to a celebration."

Sheppard choked on his latest drink of water. "Excuse me?"

"Every spring, our people celebrate the ending of winter and the start of a plentiful season." Geir shrugged. "We enjoy the celebration even as we honor those who did not make it. Sounds horrible, I know. But it is our way. This year, we also wish to celebrate our alliance with you and your people."

"Oh." Sheppard wasn't sure what to say. "Okay."

Geir went on to explain the different traditions of the party, which reminded Sheppard of numerous festivals he'd attended since joining the Stargate Program. Without anything to raise a red flag, he agreed willingly and began spreading the news. The idea of a party improved morale, and the people of Kiah pushed to have their "village" completed by the time the party arrived. That way, they'd also have something to celebrate.

Gisli continued to visit Kiah daily, mostly to watch Sheppard. He felt her eyes on him more times than he could count, but she never approached him like she had in his cabin. Every night, he entered and made sure he was alone before letting down his guard. He still slept with his pistol under his pillow, and he suspected others did the same. Ronon settled into life in Kiah with ease, though Sheppard could see the way the Satedan chafed at the rural life. If he hadn't been so driven to find Elizabeth and confirm Ford's fate, John might have enjoyed the slower pace. As it was, he also chafed, often sparring with Ronon in the ring that Lorne built during one of his long days.

The day of the festival, however, Sheppard walked past Teyla's cabin on his way to bathe and prepare for the party that evening. Teyla had been released from the infirmary and had taken up residence toward the outskirts of Kiah. She naturally withdrew into herself, healing as she dealt with the pain of losing friends. Jinto left his Athosian guardians and moved to Teyla's cabin, preferring to live closer to Sheppard and his team. Now that the pressure of finding a secure place to live had worn off, many of the survivors had finally reacted to their situations.

"What are, um, the dating traditions here?" The question stopped Sheppard in his tracks, and he had to think for a moment before placing the voice. Coughlin. And the young man's question floated from Teyla's open window.

Her smile could be heard in her reply. "Why? Have you seen someone you like?"

"There's this girl that visits most days." Coughlin sounded sheepish.

"I see." Teyla's voice rose slightly, and John could almost see her lifting her eyebrows. "Here, there are no set traditions beyond courtship. Unlike my people, who are quite open about our relationships, those here are often kept a secret until the couple is ready to marry."

_That explains why Gisli didn't mention anything to her father about. . .the other night_, Sheppard though.

Coughlin replied, "I see. So just asking her out won't work?"

"I am sure it will." Teyla's patient voice drew Sheppard toward the window, though he took care not to be heard or seen. "However, it is not something to be announced. Nor do Geir's people look kindly on strangers. . .defiling their women. If you take that step with a woman here, it is as good as a marriage contract."

John let out a quick breath. He was beyond glad that he'd asked Gisli to leave his cabin the other night! Just the idea of inadvertently marrying a woman was. . . . He didn't want to even _think_ about that right now!

Coughlin actually laughed. "Teyla, I don't want to _sleep_ with her. Okay, at least, not yet. She's just pretty, and I thought I'd get to know her a little better."

"Then I suggest you spend time with her at the festival this evening."

"Good idea." Coughlin sounded like he was about to leave, and Sheppard continued on his way. The new information about Geir's customs made him wonder why Gisli would approach him like she had. Perhaps she saw him as her escape from a bad situation. But, if sex was as good as a wedding, why would she so casually throw herself at him? Surely she didn't want to be married to a guy she didn't really know.

Finally reaching the river, John pushed aside his misgivings and entered the cold water. The thought of what Gisli had offered him still set his blood to boiling, and he knew he'd have to be more careful from now on.

oOo

That night, John sat next to Geir at the head table, along with Teyla, McKay, Ronon, and Lorne. The festival started with a feast, and Geir intended to address the people. Roasting meat turned on spits over a massive fire, and Sheppard figured that he'd thoroughly enjoy the party. . .within reason.

Geir stood, and the crowd fell silent. He lifted his cup, his people doing the same. John glanced at Teyla, and she nodded, indicating that he should also lift his own cup. Once everyone had done so, Geir spoke. "We are grateful for all that we have, but, this year, we celebrate the arrival of a new people to our planet. May the people of Kiah always know peace in their new home, and may they be blessed with abundant crops just as we have been." He turned to Sheppard. "Our friendship is yours, Major Sheppard."

John stood. "And ours is yours," he said awkwardly.

Geir nodded once and drank from his cup. Following his lead, everyone else drank to the "peace agreement," and the party began. Before long, Teyla, Lorne, and Ronon had been drawn away from the table. Sheppard left his half-empty plate and mingled a bit. Marks and Novak sat beside each other, sharing a drink and talking softly while music played. Ronon disappeared. Teyla danced with Kalle and several others, and Lorne stood to one side, watching the proceedings.

"Major." Gisli's airy voice provided Sheppard with a welcome distraction. She slipped her arm through his. "You do not celebrate?"

"I'm just not much for parties," John hedged. In truth, he couldn't relax. His people had been accepted here, but Geir's inadvertent slip bothered him. While their village had become known as Kiah, they were still from Atlantis and Earth. It shouldn't matter, but it did.

"My father tells me you still have people missing." It wasn't a statement, but a question. A subtle dig for information.

"Yeah." John glanced at her. "I wasn't the leader of our expedition. That was Elizabeth Weir. And she's still out there. Somewhere."

"You wish to find her."

"Of course." John frowned. "We don't leave men—or women—behind."

"Is that how you became the leader you are?"

"No." John didn't want to think about leaving Sumner behind. But he had. "That was bad timing."

"Oh?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this, he faced her. "My commanding officer was captured by the Wraith. I went to rescue him and a bunch of Teyla's people. He didn't get out alive." He glossed over how Sumner had died, how he'd been responsible for waking the Wraith, how he'd been unable to help Atlantis or _Daedalus_.

Gisli clearly saw the effect her questions had on him. "I apologize, John. I did not realize how hard this was on you."

"It's fine." John turned back to the group around the fire, spying Teyla and Kalle escaping toward the river. He frowned, not liking the suspicion that rose in him. Something about Kalle still bugged him, and Teyla's acceptance of the man stepped on every nerve in his body. How could she not see that something wasn't right?

"John?" Gisli's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." He glanced at the sky, noting the full moon and open fields. He needed to get out of here, get some air even if it meant taking her with him. "Care to take a walk?"

She beamed at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

John left the party, determined that _nothing _would happen between him and Gisli. He didn't need the distraction, even if he seemed intent on welcoming it with open arms. Perturbed by his own inability to get rid of the woman, Sheppard glared at the bright moon and tried to think of something to say.

oOo

Evan Lorne watched Sheppard and the pretty blond slip away from the party. Sheppard didn't look happy, but the woman seemed content to distract him. Lorne knew that Sheppard still wanted to learn the fate of their missing people. _Needed_ to learn the fate of their missing people. Escaping to be alone with Gisli wouldn't change that.

Turning back to the party, Lorne spied another potential problem. Coughlin also watched Sheppard and Gisli disappear, a worried frown on his face. So this was what had distracted Coughlin over the last few days. Lorne headed for the man's side, hoping his arrival would head off anything problematic. "Lieutenant."

"Sir." Coughlin glanced at him. "I guess that answers that question."

Lorne glanced over his shoulder at the spot where Sheppard and Gisli had disappeared.

Coughlin heaved a sigh. "Better him than me, right?" He turned back to the fire.

Lorne watched him go, knowing exactly what Coughlin was thinking. Sheppard needed closure, and everyone saw it. Only a trip back to Atlantis would provide that sort of closure. But could they afford to head back to the place of their greatest defeat? Lorne wasn't sure, but he knew he needed to broach the subject with Sheppard. And soon.

oOo

"Tell me, how did you end up among the Atlantians?" Kalle's question broke the magical silence that had surrounded him and Teyla while they walked along the river.

"It is not an easy tale." Teyla felt him tighten his grip on her hand and let out a deep breath. "But, if you insist, I will tell you."

"Only if it will not cause you a great deal of pain." He glanced over at her, his light hair shining in the glow of the full moon. "I can see that you hold great respect for Major Sheppard."

"He saved my people," she said simply. "When they came to Athos, they needed assistance. Major Sheppard's commander looked right through me."

"But he did not?" Kalle stopped walking and faced her.

"No." She smiled. "He told me he liked Ferris wheels, football, and anything that went over two hundred miles an hour."

"What is a Ferris wheel?"

"It is a carnival ride," she answered, already having experienced a Ferris wheel through the brief time she'd been inserted into Sheppard's mind during their encounter with the mist people. "It is like a massive wheel that has seats hanging on it. It lifts a person up and down, in the motion of a wheel, giving them a spectacular view of the surrounding area."

"You've seen one of these?"

"Not in person." Teyla suddenly realized how careful she needed to be with answering this question. Kalle seemed overly concerned about her relationship with Major Sheppard. "I've seen. . .images."

"And football?"

"A game." She turned to him. "Why are you so curious?"

"Because you have never so willingly changed your ways before."

"I have not changed my ways, Kalle." She lifted an eyebrow. "I have simply come to understand things better."

"Then you and he. . . ."

"Are friends. Nothing more."

"I see." He resumed walking along the river. "And this meeting convinced you to join his people?"

"No." Teyla shook her head. "Because of their presence on Athos, the Wraith came. I, along with some of his people and some of my fellow Athosians, were culled. Major Sheppard risked his life to save us. _That _is when we joined them."

Kalle regarded her as they walked, and Teyla wondered about the intensity of his gaze. It was as if he were assessing her. He'd always been somewhat aloof, but his attention these last few days had warmed her heart. When he stopped walking to face her again, she met his eyes. He smiled at her. "I am glad you are here."

"As am I," she replied. She would have said more, but he lowered his head and kissed her.

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm going." Sheppard's voice carried across the great hall, the building that Geir had inadvertently named.

"Sir, with all due respect," Lorne replied, "you are the leader of these people. We don't know if we can even get back. If anyone should stay here, it should be you."

"I get that, Major." Sheppard's tone carried the hint of an order. "But I am going. You can stay and rescue us if we need it."

Across the room, Ronon exchanged glances with Teyla. Both of them knew that Sheppard needed closure on the past. Ronon watched his team leader stalk out the front door, understanding more than Sheppard realized. His visit to Sateda, while heartbreaking, had allowed him to fully grieve for Melena and what they'd lost. Sheppard hadn't had that opportunity, yet, and it affected how the man reacted.

In the Jumper that Kalle and his people knew about, Ronon settled behind Rodney. The physicist looked pale and slightly shaky as he turned to face Sheppard. "Can I just say I think this is a bad idea?"

"No, Rodney, you can't." Sheppard glared at him. "We owe it to Ford, Elizabeth, and Halling to go back for them."

"What if there's. . .you know. . .nothing to go back for?"

Ronon watched Sheppard's reactions, not wanting to admit the grisly truth. Water, particularly that of the ocean, ate away at a body quicker than most things.

Sheppard glared out the viewport as he started the Jumper flight to the gate. "Then we'll bring them home for burial."

No one said anything else as they flew through the gate.

oOo

"This is amazing!" Rodney's hesitation changed the moment the Jumper cleared the gate. Sheppard had to admit the same thing. The Atlantis gate floated near the bottom of the ocean. John maneuvered through debris from the planet, spying more than one familiar shape.

He pointed. "Look."

Rodney's head swiveled on his neck. "Jumpers! A lot of them." He rushed to access their Jumper's controls. "And I'm reading that they're airtight."

John blinked. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes."

Behind Rodney, Ronon frowned. "What are you saying?"

Rodney turned in his chair. "Those Jumpers are airtight. That means we can recover them and take them back to Kiah with us. We would have to figure out how to make the trek across the bottom of the ocean, but it should be possible."

"Oh." Ronon sat back in his chair.

At that moment, Sheppard spotted his first body. He'd seen dead men before, particularly those who had been fed on by the Wraith, but this level of decomposition startled him. The salt water had not been kind, even though the soldier's dog tags still hung around his neck. "Rodney."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't turn around." John didn't want to clean up a mess from the Jumper's floor.

Characteristically, Rodney didn't listen to him. "Why would you—Oh, that's disgusting!" His face paled, and he rushed for the back of the Jumper. Something clattered around, and the violent sounds of retching left a bad taste in Sheppard's mouth. A few minutes later, Rodney weakly called out, "You could have warned me!"

"I tried." John refused to turn around. He was having enough problems keeping his own stomach in place. Finding bodies, no matter how decayed, didn't sicken him. Finding _his own men_ in that level of decay did.

"I think I'll stay back here." Rodney's voice had stopped quivering, but he still sounded weak.

For the next twenty minutes, John flew through the debris of Atlantis, noting the location of several bodies. All of them wore dog tags, and one still had a decaying Wraith attached to his chest. John struggled to keep his emotions under control as he tried to figure out how to recover the last earthly remains of good men and woman. If they could, they'd hold a funeral for each one. Give them a peaceful resting place on Kiah, the closest thing to a home they had.

Finally, he turned in his chair. "Rodney."

"What?"

"I need you to figure out how to get us home."

"Oh, right."

John shook his head. If it hadn't been for the fact that Atlantis's gate had been submerged, he would have left Rodney on Kiah. But he needed McKay's brain to figure out how to keep gallons of sea water from flooding Kiah the moment they dialed the gate. Recovering their men would also go a lot easier once McKay figured that out.

After thirty minutes of floating underwater, McKay finally looked up from his computer. "Okay, I think I have a way of getting more Jumpers, getting our men, and still getting home."

"How?"

"We convert the Jumper's cloak into a shield."

John blinked. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." Rodney shrugged. "Well, at least, I think so. Look, I spent a lot of time going over the specs for Atlantis's shield while we were there. We didn't have near enough power to keep it up, but I learned enough to know how to modify the Jumper. If I just tweak it in a few places, we should be able to form an airtight seal around the Jumpers, allowing pilots to walk across the ocean floor."

Teyla frowned at him. "Yes, but how does that ensure that we get back to Kiah?"

McKay stared at all of them as if he couldn't comprehend how they didn't understand the plan he hadn't explained. "Form a seal around the Stargate, dial Kiah, get pilots here. We take them to the Jumpers, and all the shields from all the Jumpers should be strong enough to lift the gate from the ocean floor. We set the gate somewhere on the mainland, enabling us to dial in and out at will. We could conceivably search the rubble for months and not have to worry about the water. Do you know what this means? I mean, we could possibly recover the entire Ancient database."

"Zelenka destroyed that when he set the self-destruct," John reminded him. "Still, it's a good plan."

"Of course it's a good plan." Rodney returned to grumbling after Sheppard's reminder of Zelenka's measures to ensure that the Wraith didn't get their hands on the Ancient database. He forcefully punched commands into the computer he carried and moved to the rear of the Jumper to make the necessary modifications.

An hour later, Lorne flew the second, cloaked Jumper through the submerged gate with every pilot with the ATA gene on board. Through the viewport, Sheppard saw Lorne staring at the debris with the same level of fascination that he'd had almost two hours ago. John knew that fascination would fade when they set about their gruesome task of recovering the bodies. Carson would identify the remains, and they'd get as respectful of a burial as Sheppard could give them.

Several hours later, eight Jumpers emerged from the ocean, flying in formation as the Stargate and gallons of water surrounded them. John wished to break away and see the spectacle for himself, but they needed every shield available to move the gate. McKay, back in his element with Ancient technology, chattered over the radio as Zelenka, Kavanagh, and Novak helped coordinate the efforts from various Jumpers. The area where they dropped the gate would get flooded, but they couldn't avoid that. The entire bubble slowly headed for the mainland, not stopping its journey until they'd found a large outcropping of rock for the gate. That way, the water would drain away rather than forming a mud puddle.

Then, it was time to head back to the wreckage. Sheppard sobered as he left McKay at the gate, along with Ronon and Zelenka. Teyla insisted on helping recover bodies, and Lorne worked from a second Jumper. Before long, the remains of their crew had been gathered and placed into body bags. Sheppard dialed Kiah and headed home, ignoring the pressure behind his eyes. Grief would come, but he had work left to do.

oOo

Late that night, Carson emerged from the infirmary. Sheppard watched from the porch of the great hall, unable to rest until he knew the results. The doctor had begun by taking DNA samples and working to identify their fallen comrades. Now, in the dimness of the sleeping village, both men allowed themselves the liberty of feeling the crushing grief.

Carson slowed as he neared the great hall. "I'm sorry, Major. That must have been terrible."

John acknowledged the sympathy with a nod. "You doing okay?"

"Aye." Carson dropped onto the step beside him. "I knew I'd have to perform this duty when I signed on, but I never imagined. . . ."

"Yeah, I know."

Both men remained silent for a time. Sheppard had spent the last few hours coordinating with Lorne to hide the Jumpers on Sateda and Lantea. The buildings on Sateda would keep the ships from being visible from space, and Lorne had taken the Jumpers a fair distance from the gate to keep curious travelers from finding them. The ones on Lantea had been covered in tree branches and such to hide them. Still, the security of having that many Jumpers in reserve calmed Sheppard's worries considerably. They weren't totally defenseless.

"I've finished." Carson's announcement brought them back to the reason for the incredibly late night.

"Who are they?" The question ripped from John's throat.

"Lieutenant Ford, Halling, Marie. . . ." Carson went on to name each of the fallen.

"Not Elizabeth?"

"No." Carson shook his head. "And you didn't find all of those we're missing. I'm sorry, John, but some of them may not have escaped the wreckage of the city. From what Major Lorne tells me, Elizabeth was in the control room when the city was destroyed. If she was there. . . ."

"Then there's no way she made it out alive," Sheppard finished the sentence.

"Aye." That simple acknowledgment broke Carson, and he turned away as he battled his tears. After a few moments, during which he swallowed convulsively, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." John pushed himself to his feet and left the doctor alone. He appreciated Carson's bluntness, even if the news wasn't what he'd wanted. He'd hoped to either find Elizabeth's body or to confirm that she was alive and well somewhere. The not knowing, along with Carson's certainty that she hadn't made it out alive, tore at him. He headed for the river, not knowing where he would end up. It didn't matter anymore. He dealt with grief and pain in only one way. And he didn't have anyone to fight here.

No, it was better that no one hear the shouts of their commander while he vented the pent-up anger and rage that had simmered beneath the surface. Tomorrow, he'd start preparations for funerals. But, for now, he would simply grieve.

oOo

A week later, Sheppard piloted his Jumper toward a large crater he'd discovered on his first visit to this world. Rodney sat next to him, frowning at his hand-held computer. "Huh," he grunted.

"What?" John asked.

"It's just. . .there's an energy source down there." McKay pointed. "_Inside_ the crater."

"So we fly over there and check it out."

"We can't." Rodney frowned. "I'm detecting some pretty massive distortions near the edge of the crater. If we want in there, we'll have to find another way."

"Distortions?"

"Yes, the whole tear-the-ship-apart kind," Rodney replied sarcastically.

"Okay," John said lightly. "Let's take a walk." He landed the Jumper and allowed the team to precede him. McKay kept his nose stuck in his computer, as usual, and Ronon took the lead. John willingly followed, not wanting to think about the last week of funerals he'd performed. It had been hard on all the people of Kiah, and he'd discovered more than one person finding solace in another's arms. So far, Marks and Novak seemed to be the only pair as most either sparred or simply held each other as they grieved. Some, like Lorne, just kept on trucking. Sheppard wondered what it would take for his fellow major to break, then he decided he didn't want to know.

The hardest thing for Sheppard to do was inform Jinto that they'd found his father's body. The boy had thrown himself into Sheppard's arms and sobbed into his shirt. Feeling more fatherly than he ever had, Sheppard merely held the boy while Teyla watched. The next day, Teyla told him that Jinto had cried himself to sleep. If he'd been able to, John would have traded places with Halling in that instant. Jinto needed his father.

"Why do you have to park so far away?" McKay asked, pulling Sheppard from his grim thoughts.

John glared. "This ridge was a little further away than it looked. You can't just land a Jumper anywhere, Rodney."

"Ah, it doesn't matter now." Rodney's face looked remarkably happy. "I think we're almost there."

Sheppard wished he could say all ended well, but, as he found out, the solution to McKay's energy spike proved a little more time-consuming than either of them hoped. And, on the other side of the portal, John Sheppard spent enough hours in a cave alone that he couldn't avoid the pressure that had built after performing so many funerals. The tears that had been buried under rage and purpose finally escaped. When they were spent, Sheppard decided to explore a little of the area around the cavern. Now, if his people would ever show up or answer his radio calls. . . .

~TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Teyla,_

_Out of everyone I know, I probably owe you the biggest apology. Because of our actions, you and your people lost your home. Now, you've lost two homes. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but if it's anything like what I feel. . . ._

_When we came to Pegasus, we had the best of intentions. We came to learn, to study the Ancients, to create a better world for our people. Never in a million years did I dream that we would find so many wonders. Or so many horrors. Waking the Wraith, while horrific for us, had to be even worse for you. You knew what the Wraith did, how they culled, how they survived, and yet your people lived in the shadow of that fear. We only made the shadow darker._

_And now we've taken that final hope from you. Teyla, I wish I could go back to how things were before the Wraith, warn Major Sheppard about the necklace, tell him not to activate it. But what's done is done. I can't travel back in time. Not anymore. I can only extend my sincerest apologies for the loss of your home._

_And, while I'm apologizing, I should speak concerning the necklace. I do not hold you responsible for bringing the Wraith to our people. You could not have known that a gift from your father would have such far-reaching consequences. I know you questioned us for a long time. I did, as well. I came to Pegasus, wanting a better life for _all _of my people, but I alienated you by making you and every Athosian on base a suspect. Please forgive me._

_And, of course, there is the position I put you in when I learned of your gift. You must understand something about my people. We have fought many wars, and we know how to use every weapon in our arsenal to our advantage. At the time, I thought I was doing right by asking you to use your abilities to reach out to the approaching Wraith. I see now that I was wrong. You are not an advantage. You are not a weapon. You are a _person_, no matter if you were born on Earth or Athos. I should never have asked you to put yourself in that position. Because of my request, your mind was violated when a Wraith took over. I can never ask for forgiveness, for that is one of the highest crimes that I can think of. But I hope, one day, that you will understand that I truly meant you no harm. That I asked you to do what you did out of a desire to save all of our peoples from the Wraith._

_Finally, I want to thank you. Your strength, your understanding of Pegasus and its peoples, and your wisdom made my time in Atlantis a joy. We faced some terrifying things while in Atlantis, but your presence there always calmed me. When I needed a person to talk to, one who understood my struggles as leader of the expedition, I knew I could come to you. It comforted me when I faced difficult decisions. I thank you for your friendship that was always extended, no matter what mistakes were made._

_I hope this letter finds you well. I don't know where you are, or if you even made it past the Alpha site. I wish I could see you now. Hear you telling me not to worry, to recover, to gain my strength for the coming fight. Or whatever it is that we face. But I can't do that. I can only hope and wish._

_With greatest respect,_

_~Elizabeth_

oOo

Javan watched Elizabeth as she finished writing in the journal he'd given her. She'd sat in that same spot for the last hour, thinking through each word she put on the page. He'd spotted her as he walked past the garden on his way out of the house. With no official business that day, he'd planned to walk the marketplace and, maybe, play a game with the boys of the village.

Elizabeth's face stopped him in his tracks. Over the last week, she'd regained much of her strength. He saw the restlessness in her eyes, in the way she would set aside her handwork with a frustrated sigh. She wasn't a woman to sit at home, making blankets and wraps for others. She was meant to be out there, negotiating and exploring the galaxy.

Whatever her regrets, Javan knew she needed to get out of this house. He saw it as a refuge, a comfort. But, after having been leader of the people of Atlantis, Elizabeth likely saw it as quaint, if not downright primitive. He made a quick decision and stepped into the garden. "You look well."

She turned, her brown curls bouncing against her cheek She smiled slightly as he settled on the end of her bench. "Thank you."

He returned the smile and continued to study her. The time in the sun had done wonders for her, lending a golden glow to her skin and lightening portions of her dark hair. The dark brown curls had lightened only slightly, but he saw it when she returned from her times in the garden. Before long, she would have streaks running through her hair if she continued to allow herself to be so exposed. Today, she wore a long dress of cream-colored linen, its bodice fastened up each side with brown laces and hugging her womanly curves. The neckline cut low enough to showcase her clavicle, and the long sleeves had been loosened to allow the scant desert breeze to cool her arms. The dress itself fell to her ankles, and Javan spied bare feet under the bench. His smile widened. "Would you care to accompany me today?"

Elizabeth blinked, clearly aware of his scrutiny. "To where?"

"Would you like to see the village where you live? I planned to walk through the village, perhaps gather a group of boys for a game." He met her amazing eyes, surprised that they could change from blue to green in the space of a heartbeat. "I know you have been cloistered in this house for too long."

"I would _love_ to see your village." She gathered her pen and ink. "Would you give me a couple of minutes?"

"Of course." Javan let her go, wondering exactly what he'd done. His people would talk, yes, but they already knew Elizabeth lived with him and Shani. While a few rumors made their way around the village, he'd been quick to assure everyone that nothing beyond good will and friendship existed between him and the woman under his protection. How wrong he'd been. Elizabeth couldn't know the attraction that grew every time they spoke.

She reappeared before he was prepared, her feet in the sandals that Shani had provided her. Javan pushed himself to his feet and escorted her out of the house, trying to see his home as she would see it. The desert village sat against a rocky mountain range that went on for several miles. Many of his people climbed the mountains to get away from the oppressive heat, and water flowed from the heights down into their aqueduct systems. As a result, many of the homes possessed gardens and crops, and an oasis-type area occupied the center of town. The mountains protected the village from the sandstorms that swept across the desert, though they occasionally blasted the village. Still, children ran in the streets, and a small market had been set up around the central pool.

Elizabeth's face lit with curiosity as they approached town. Javan supposed the sight would have been amazing to anyone. Trees grew next to a large pool formed from mountain water, and their abundant shade provided shopkeepers with cool spots to ply their wares. Children splashed in the edges of the pool, and vibrantly-colored cloths shaded the area even more. Grass colored the area green.

Elizabeth turned to Javan. "This is amazing!"

He smiled at her. "It is my home."

She turned in a complete circle. "I feel almost like I've stepped back in time, to a Biblical land of some sort. I mean, your people are fascinating, and your village is. . . ." She shook her head. "Thank you for letting me come with you today."

He would have responded, but a shout went up among the children gathered. "Javan!" Two boys about eight summers old rushed toward him. "Javan! Come play with us!"

He laughed. "I would love to, but I have a guest today."

"Oh, don't mind me." Elizabeth smiled at the two boys. "I'll just wander the area for a time."

Javan looked from her amused face to the pleading faces of the two boys. "I will be there shortly."

"Yeah!" They cheered and raced off to find their fellow playmates.

Javan faced Elizabeth. "You are certain?"

"Yes."

"We will be over there," he said, pointing to a large field bordered by trees that shaded the area. "When you are done wandering, meet me there." He turned to go and then stopped. "And, Elizabeth, if you see anything you need or want—_anything—_you will tell me when we are done."

Her mouth opened as if to protest, but he didn't give her a chance. He'd spent way too long allowing her to get by on the hand-me-downs of his sister. Shani usually gave her clothing that fit well and could be altered, but he wanted to make sure that Elizabeth had some things of her own. Who knew? She might one day move into her own home.

Somehow, that thought didn't sit quite as well as it should have. Javan shook it from his mind, however, and focused entirely on the children surrounding him.

oOo

Elizabeth watched the game with a smile on her face. Javan ran down a field, racing a boy who kicked a ball in what looked remarkably like a game of soccer. Of course, the rules were a little different. The boys used their hands, as well as their feet and heads, to get the ball past one of their peers.

She let out a deep breath and leaned gingerly against the trunk of a palm tree. The shade felt good, but so did the freedom. When he'd left her to go play with the children, Elizabeth had nearly squealed at the opportunity to explore. His command that she let him know if she needed or wanted anything warmed her heart, and she'd taken him seriously. She had spotted some cloth that would liven up her wardrobe, although she didn't know the first thing about sewing. She suspected that Shani did and would show her how to get the clothing made. And she'd found a rather unique painting of a garden as viewed through a stone archway. The vibrant colors would add life to her room.

For now, however, she watched her host and benefactor laugh as an older boy swiped the ball from him and headed back toward the opposite goal. Javan loved his people, and it was apparent in how he treated the children. But the sun was heading toward the west. . .or whatever the people of this world called it, and parents appeared. Their sons finished the game and said goodbye to Javan as they returned to their chores and lives.

Elizabeth pushed herself to her feet as he approached her, his tunic soaked with sweat and making him look a little too attractive. "They love you."

"They love the _game_," he clarified.

"Perhaps, but your participation made it all worthwhile."

"Did you find many things you needed?" He fell into step beside her, regaining his breath quickly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it a prerequisite that I need something to enjoy shopping?"

His quick grin amused her and made his eyes sparkle. "I never understood that about women. Shani says the same thing. What is it about looking at wares you do not want or need that is so attractive to women?"

Elizabeth laughed. "There are a lot of men on my world who would echo your sentiment." She pointed. "I found a painting that I liked and some cloth for clothing."

He headed for the booths and quickly bargained for the items she'd discovered. When his deal was concluded, he arranged for the painting to be delivered that evening. As she carried the wrapped cloth back to the house, she eyed him. "You did not have to pay for my things."

"On the contrary." He smiled at her. "Until you are fully healed, I am your benefactor and host. I hope to be your host for a long time as you are not from this world. As such, it is my job to see to your every need."

She shook her head. "And you wonder why your people respect you."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

They returned home in companionable silence.

oOo

That evening, after dinner, Elizabeth settled at the desk in her room. As soon as they'd arrived home, Javan escaped to a bath while Elizabeth showed Shani the fabric she'd bought. Shani agreed right away to teach her how to make clothing, and Elizabeth suspected that living on Javan's world would be just as frustrating as living in Atlantis. Oh, the technology differed greatly, but Atlantis had possessed so many wonders that they hadn't understood. Shani possessed a sewing machine. No matter how much her mother had tried, Elizabeth still didn't understand the machines from Earth. How was she supposed to understand one from a totally different galaxy?

Taking a deep breath, she reached for her pen and ink to begin another letter. She'd decided that writing to people was better than trying to just write. When she picked up the bottle, however, she noticed that half of the ink was already gone. The bottle, which hadn't been full when she'd received it, now weighed quite a bit less. Setting her pen aside, she carried the little jar toward the mysterious room that Shani called Javan's "study." She found him bent over his own desk, his eyes narrowed as he read a large book by light of a lamp suspiciously Genii in design. She cleared her throat.

Javan glanced up and straightened when he saw her. "Elizabeth. Come in."

"I'm sorry to intrude."

"Nonsense." He waved aside her apology and glanced around. Elizabeth wryly noted that it looked just like a medieval researcher's library should look: scrolls falling off the shelves, books in chairs, journals scattered over a separate table. "What can I do for you?"

"I came for more ink." She held up the small bottle.

"Oh! Right!" He'd picked up that phrase from her, much as Demir had picked up several different expressions. "Let me get some for you."

While he rummaged around in one corner of his office, Elizabeth crossed the room to a large scroll that had been flattened and hung on the wall. It showed a desert palace that looked surprisingly similar to Atlantis, and the border contained some very familiar writing. She turned to stare at Javan. "Where did you find this?"

He glanced up, freezing when he realized she spoke about his wall hanging. "It was uncovered about a day's journey from here. At some ruins my father explored. I always hoped to figure out what it meant."

Elizabeth turned back, her eye roaming over the letters on the edge of the drawing. It gave specific instructions, and her heart began to hammer in her chest. The promise of the instructions, along with the language, left her feeling hope for the first time in weeks. "I've seen writing like this before. Studied it, as a matter of fact."

Javan stilled, his interest moving away from preparing her ink to what she had to say about the drawing on his wall. "You have?"

"Yes." She watched his reaction. "It's Ancient."

"And you know what it says?" He moved from the corner of his office to her side, his eyes never leaving her face as she studied the letters. Oh, yes, she knew what it said. It spoke of a repository of data somewhere on Ataliya.

"Yes." She let out a deep breath. "It appears to be a map."

"To where?" he whispered, now close enough that he didn't need to speak very loudly.

"To knowledge."

~TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I have to say a big thank you to theicemenace for her help with the beginning of this chapter. I'm not sure I would have thought up anything quite so. . .appropriate! :) As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Why do I have to do it?"

Lorne ground his teeth together as Peter Kavanagh whined to his face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Because," he said in a neutral tone, "you're the one standing here, complaining about it."

"I'm not the only one." Kavanagh's ponytail swayed as he glanced over his shoulder. "Just today, I heard Marks saying something about it as well."

"Oh, yeah?" Lorne barely suppressed the grin that formed at the irony that he was arguing over who designed Kiah's sewage system. "Well, Marks isn't in here complaining every time he has to take a dump. You are."

Kavanagh would have said more, but Marks chose that moment to interrupt. He glanced between Kavanagh and Lorne and straightened. "Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but Dr. McKay just returned through the gate."

Lorne spared Kavanagh one final glance. "Get it done. That's an order." Ignoring the scientist's muttering about how life was _so_ unfair, Lorne walked toward Marks. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Sir." Marks fell into step beside him. "He landed the Jumper, headed straight for the infirmary, and started bellowing orders."

"So, typical McKay?" Lorne shook his head. He really needed to find a reason to stay away from Peter Kavanagh. If he didn't, the man's annoying qualities would wear off on him.

The two men entered the infirmary to a scene of chaos. McKay flitted from one bed to the next, checking equipment while ordering someone else to get a pilot. When he saw Lorne, he froze for a moment. "Major, good. I'm glad you're here."

"What's going on?" Lorne asked calmly.

Before McKay could answer, Beckett entered the infirmary from his office area. "What, you have no idea whether he's injured?"

"The excruciating pain he was experiencing was the result of the temporal differential." McKay clearly made an effort to be patient.

Seeing the confusion on Beckett's face, Lorne asked the question on everyone's mind. "And what is that?" He frowned. "And who is 'he?'"

"Major Sheppard." McKay scowled at him. "Okay, the-the-the portal must somehow dampen the extreme tidal forces that would normally occur at the event horizon of a time dilation field, and we were keeping him from passing through it."

"So part of his body was experiencing time at a different pace than the other?" Beckett asked. "Who knows what that could do to him?"

"I have no idea," McKay said sarcastically, "but I suspect he could use a doctor."

Lorne tried to comprehend everything that he'd been told. Major Sheppard was stuck in a place where time passed at a different rate than everywhere else. How had they gotten into this mess? "You don't even know if he's alive?"

"The most time efficient approach was to assume that he was alive, but stranded."

"And why not assume that he'll make his own way back through the portal?" Lorne shrugged, seeing the obvious answer.

"Because Major Sheppard would have already had hours to try to make it back through the portal in the time I wasted explaining the situation to Conan and Xena!" Now that he was being prevented from leaving, McKay's natural irritation came to the foreground.

Beckett glared at him. "Now, Rodney that's not very. . . ."

"No. No, I suppose it isn't." McKay managed to look a little ashamed. Then, he touched his radio. "This is McKay. Supplies loaded aboard, yet?"

In the next few moments, Lorne did his best to get McKay to slow down enough to make sure nothing crucial was left behind. However, when the physicist explained that a few days could mean a lifetime to Sheppard, he dropped into the Jumper's pilot seat without another word. Beckett looked a little sick, but Lorne focused solely on the mission. He needed to rescue his CO in time to save his life. As much as he'd been handling most of the mundane issues on Kiah, he didn't want to be in total control. Not like this.

As they approached the gate, McKay turned to him. "What was Kavanagh whining about this time?"

Lorne suppressed the chuckle. "The sewage system for Kiah. Or, rather, the lack thereof."

"Oh." McKay scrunched his face in disgust. "I keep meaning to get around to that."

"Oh, don't worry." Lorne finally allowed a self-satisfied smirk to escape. "I assigned Kavanagh to that job. He should stay out of our hair for a while."

They went through the gate listening to McKay laugh about the poetic justice of Lorne's decision.

oOo

"Well, life here is not entirely without its pleasures." Teer glanced over at John, holding his gaze before continuing her stroll through the meadow of the Sanctuary. John watched her go, trying to reconcile the invitation he thought he saw with his present circumstances. He was trapped, away from Kiah, away from anything he'd ever known. Oh, village life was about the same as on Kiah, but it wasn't what he considered normal. On Kiah, they used a strange mix between advanced technology and rudimentary farming equipment. Here, they just meditated.

John finally resumed his stroll as he thought about Kiah. Life there certainly appealed. He liked returning to the village after a long mission to see the Athosian children playing kickball. He smiled at the thought of Jinto's face when he'd learned the game Sheppard had taught the children after recovering Halling's body. Jinto blossomed under his attention, and Teyla made sure someone held the boy as he grieved for his father. Those simple moments, so lacking back on Earth, had defined his time on Kiah.

Now, John found himself in another cloister, this time feeling trapped rather than welcomed. Avrid and Teer had welcomed him with open arms, as had the others. But they spent all their time meditating. After two weeks among them, he'd seen just about everything their society had to offer. When he'd signed on with the SGC, he hadn't signed on for years in a monastery. Sooner or later, he'd have to see some combat-or go insane.

Over the following months, John settled into cloister life with as little trouble as possible. All the meditation gave him too much time to think, however, and he often went for a run after a long day in the monastery. He said he did it to stay in shape. In reality, he did it in an effort to outrun the memories. Atlantis. Elizabeth. Ford. Halling. All the people who had been lost. And Earth. For some reason, John thought more about Earth now than he had since coming to Pegasus. Coming to this galaxy had been a one-way trip for him, but he'd never truly given up on Earth. He always thought he'd be going back there. Now, stuck in this village with a bunch of pansy wannabes, he never felt more alone.

By the time he'd been there six months, Sheppard knew that he needed to escape or. . . . Going insane seemed like a great option at that moment. He'd fought the Beast several times, always alone or with Teer. Never with the entire village. He'd been healed by Hedda, as well. And he'd endured more hours of meditation than was good for him. Those times had built enough pressure within that he had to run. So, he ran. All day. All the way back to the portal. As he searched for his knapsack. As he screamed his rage at the sky. And, finally, he dropped to the ground, totally exhausted. Tears flowed as he thought about all the things he still wanted to accomplish. About Geir and Gisli, about Kalle and Teyla. Marks and Novak. He didn't think Lorne was seeing anyone, but he didn't want to miss all of that. He wanted to see Jinto grow up. He wanted to live, not hide away where life couldn't touch him.

When he arrived back in the cloister, he found Teer waiting for him. She smiled, and Sheppard suddenly felt bad for leaving. "You don't have to wait up for me."

"You've been gone over a day." Her statement surprised him. While he'd been out, he'd managed to lose himself in his regrets, finally letting go of the things he couldn't change. Finally allowing Elizabeth to rest. After all, six months was a long time to think about something. He had to let some things go in order to stay sane.

"Yeah, well, after I found my weapons, I decided to take a run all the way back to the portal. And look what I found." He held up the knapsack. "I don't know what took 'em so long, but my friends finally sent some supplies through." He began rummaging through the sack, totally missing Teer's sad look.

"There are people here who care for you," she said softly.

John finally looked at her, seeing the same expression on her face that he saw on Teyla's when she looked at Kalle. _This isn't happening,_ he thought. _Not now. I can't stay here. I can't get caught up in this._

Then, Teer told him about her ability to see things in her mind, how she'd followed him, how she'd known he would come her entire life. "You are the one."

"The one what?" He wanted to assume that she meant something a lot more personal, but everything was a riddle with these people.

"The one who will lead us to ascension."

"Oh." He frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing." He grinned, embarrassed. "I just thought you were going in a different direction with that."

"I've seen that, as well." Teer smiled at him. "That is why I waited for you."

John's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" He grinned again. "I wish you woulda told me. I wouldn't have gone on a ten-hour run."

"And in the coming days, once you have defeated the Beast, we will ascend together." She looked as if that idea thrilled her. "All of us."

"You mean all of you," he corrected.

"I haven't given up on you just yet."

"I don't know how that's gonna happen, Teer." Sheppard shook his head. "I really don't. Look, I've been up against that thing twice. I don't see how a third time's gonna turn out any different."

She smiled again, as if she knew something he didn't. "You don't have to know. You just have to trust that it will." She leaned in and kissed him.

John broke the kiss off for a moment, frowning. It wasn't the same as Gisli's kiss. Then, again, Teer wasn't the same woman. Gisli inspired a passion in him that few women could stir, and he desperately wanted to give in to that. But he couldn't, not with her culture's belief that it constituted a marriage contract. He'd been in the cloister long enough to know that Teer's people had no such customs. Taking her head in his hands, he deepened the kiss. He might not get out of here, and he decided to enjoy the time he had left if he was truly destined to spend the remainder of his days in this place.

Teer, however, had other ideas. She eased back from the kiss and blinked a few times. "You are thinking of another."

"Yeah," John admitted reluctantly. "Look, I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be." She lifted her chin and resolutely met his eyes. "I knew you were involved with her when you arrived. I guess I had hoped. . . ."

He frowned at her. "I've never made a secret of wanting to get home."

Teer pushed to her feet. "I am sorry, John. Truly, I am. I hope you get back to Gisli soon."

Before he could say anything, she left him alone. He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised that Teer knew Gisli's name, but he was. He hadn't really thought much about Gisli or his relationship to her. Perhaps he should.

oOo

Lorne stepped through the barrier, blinking at McKay's position on the floor. "Okay, that's weird."

"Yeah," McKay agreed. "Well, we may as well relax. The others are gonna be at least five minutes."

Lorne picked a crate and sat down, looking around. The arrow of rocks that Teyla had videoed still pointed out of the cave, and he jumped back to his feet to explore the surrounding area. If it took as long as McKay said to get everyone through the portal, he'd have enough time to scope things out and still get back to them.

Outside the cave, a field opened up and led to a distant line of trees. It looked remarkably like Kiah, though Lorne knew that it wasn't. From what McKay had translated on the outside of the portal, this place had been created. He wasn't sure he could live here forever, and he only hoped that McKay could turn off the device. Kiah needed Sheppard to return. They'd already lost one leader. They couldn't lose another. Not so close together.

Pushing the morbid thoughts from his mind, Lorne returned to the portal and found Teyla and Beckett waiting for Ronon. Once everyone gathered, they set out to find Sheppard. None of them expected the Beast that didn't exist.

~TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"You're not alone." Teer's words seemed to go along with the conversation, and John smiled at her. Ever since she'd pulled back from him the other night, she had become more like a sister. Now, she corrected him about his assumption that the others didn't want to fight the Beast.

"I know." He nodded. "You were out there, too."

"No, I mean your friends have come. They number five." She met his eyes. "They've come for you."

He blinked. "They have? Are—are you sure?" He jumped to his feet, thrilled at the prospect of finally getting out of this cloister and going home. "That's the best news I've. . . ."

"No, John, I sense something more," Teer interrupted. "The Beast is nearly upon them."

John turned and raced out of the village. He had to get to the field. He'd just begun to feel whole again after losing Atlantis. He refused to lose any more friends. Not if he could help it. While he had no idea how to fight the Beast, he resolved to defend his people.

As he ran, his mind whirled. Why had it taken them six months to get to him? What would the people of Kiah be thinking? That he had abandoned them for a woman? Or that he'd been killed? Six months was too long for him to go without any contact. After that length of time, they had likely held a funeral for him.

The sound of Ronon's blaster and P90 fire drew Sheppard to his friends' location. He burst through onto the field in time to see Teyla fly through the air as Beckett and McKay attempted to look brave while hiding behind Lorne. Sheppard jumped onto the back of the Beast and promptly slammed into the ground as the creature phased out of existence.

"What took you so long?" he asked as soon as he jumped to his feet. Beckett knelt next to Ronon, and Lorne pulled Teyla to her feet.

"Believe it or not, Sir," Lorne said as he moved to face Sheppard, "you've only been gone a couple of hours."

"Try six months!" Sheppard glowered at him, knowing that Lorne wouldn't take anything personally. Over the next few minutes, they tried to explain how he'd been caught in a time dilation field. Sheppard worked to readjust his perspective, still unable to forget the last six months of his life.

Finally, the Beast put a stop to their disjointed conversation. John turned and held out his knife as Ronon snatched up the sword that he'd dropped. "You've fought this thing before?" Ronon asked.

"Twice."

"How did you beat it?"

"Still haven't figured that out."

"Now'd be a good time."

"Yeah, well, whaddya say we just fight it and see what happens?"

"Ah. . . ." Lorne's uncertainty made them turn. "Friends of yours, Sir?"

John stared as Avrid, Teer, Hedda, and all the others in the cloister walked past them. Avrid turned to him. "We've come to stand with you, whatever happens."

"No." Teer shook her head. "We've come to fight." She glared at the Beast. "And we are not afraid of you."

John watched in amazement as the villagers surrounded the Beast. It roared at them, but they simply stared at it.

"The Beast is of our own creation," Teer explained, "and it is long past time we sent it away."

As the villagers surrounded the Beast, it roared one final time and disappeared. John exchanged a glance with both Lorne and Ronon, knowing what both men were thinking. Too bad they couldn't have enemies like that.

Teer faced John, and he stepped toward her. "That's it? That's all it took?"

"You were right, John," she said. "We were afraid. The Beast was the final burden we had to shed, manifest from our own fears. You gave us the courage to face it." She held out her hand. "Come with us."

John considered the offer and frowned as Avrid and Hedda started to glow. Behind them, the other villagers also glowed. "I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready."

"One day, perhaps?" Teer asked.

"Yeah," John said unconvincingly. "One day."

"I'll look forward to it." She turned suddenly. "There will be no need to destroy the Sanctuary, Dr. McKay."

"What?" McKay looked like a child caught misbehaving. "No-no-no-no-no, I wasn't thinking that. I was. . . ."

"We will keep the portal open for you until you are gone."

"At which point the ZedPM, which undoubtedly powers this beautiful place, will be. . . ."

"Sanctuary was left by those who came before us, for those who may seek it out and follow the path," Teer interrupted sternly. "And it will continue to remain after you are gone."

"Yeah, but. . . ."

"McKay!" Sheppard took entirely too much pleasure in growling at the physicist.

"Absolutely," Rodney agreed reluctantly.

Teer remained mortal for only a few more seconds, then she joined her ascended friends and disappeared. John stared at the spot where she'd stood only moments before. As much as he'd disliked their way of life, he'd cared for Avrid, Teer, and Hedda. They'd become a little family to him in place of his team and Kiah. He hoped their lives as ascended beings went well, but he had no intentions of ever joining them.

McKay walked forward and pointed at the now-empty field. "What is it with you and ascended women?"

Behind John, Lorne snickered. Sheppard turned to glare at his second-in-command, but he didn't comment. McKay's question was humorous, even to him. He looked around, the Sanctuary already feeling abandoned. "Let's get outta here."

oOo

That evening, after a long bath and an overdue shave, John stepped onto the porch of his cabin and sat down on the tiny stoop. The porch consisted of two steps about three feet wide, but it provided him with an excellent view of the night sky.

He had taken to watching the stars while in the Sanctuary. It had connected him with his people on Kiah. Now, back home, he smiled as he recognized none of the constellations. According to McKay, he'd experienced time faster than the rest of the universe. When he returned to Kiah that day, only a couple of hours had passed. He still hadn't reconciled himself to being six months younger than he felt. Everyone wanted to know what had happened in the Sanctuary, but John just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He'd laid Elizabeth to rest in his mind. He'd said goodbye to all of these people. Now, with the exception of Elizabeth, he'd been reunited with them. Marks and Novak had grinned while holding one another's hands. Kalle waited by the gate to welcome Teyla home. Lorne clapped him on the shoulder and quietly excused himself. Only Kavanagh seemed unhappy to see him return. Or was it Lorne's return? While on the flight back, Lorne had regaled him with the story of how Kavanagh had come to him, whining yet again about the sewage system in Kiah. Sheppard rather liked Lorne's solution, and Ronon thought it downright hilarious.

In the silence of the evening, John's mind turned to Gisli. He thought about that one intense kiss they'd shared, followed by a very pleasant moonlit stroll along the river. The mountains had glowed that night, and John had almost believed himself to be in some fairytale land. While Gisli still moved with seductive grace, she had not once approached him since that first night. Not alone, anyway. She still glanced at him and smiled at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Much like Teer had during his time in the cloister.

_You are thinking of another._ Teer's accepting words floated through his head, and he let out a deep breath. In that moment, he had been thinking of Gisli. Of her smile, her scent, her voice. Sheppard had never liked ditzy women, but Gisli's eyes held a spark of intelligence. She appealed on several levels, one of which being the danger that surrounded her. If he took things too far, he'd wind up tied down to her. While Sheppard believed himself the marrying kind, he hadn't done a great job of it the first time around. He didn't want to make a mistake and end up remarried to a woman he didn't know.

But what if he knew Gisli? What if he took things slow and. . . What was the term?. . . courted her? They could go on picnics. He could take her off world, to places that he'd visited. Maybe watch a sunset.

Shaking his head, John pushed himself to his feet and retired for the night. His mind whirled with all of his thoughts, but he needed rest. His adventures of the six-months-in-a-day had worn him completely out. He dropped into bed and spent the better part of three hours trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

The next afternoon, however, he headed for Geir's village. After the Atlantis survivors had come, the people of Geir's village had even begun to refer to their planet as Kiah. While it had started as a village name, it became, by mutual agreement, their preferred race. They were now Kian, not Lantean or from Earth. Some of the refugees, like Marks and Novak, welcomed the change. Those less adjusted, like McKay or Sheppard, disagreed. Others, like Ronon, flat out rejected the idea.

In the village, he found Gisli drawing water from a well. She smiled brightly when she saw him. "John! My father tells me you had a grand adventure yesterday."

"Well, I wouldn't call it grand." He took one of the jugs she'd filled from her hands and watched as she set another one on her shoulder. "Listen, can we take a walk? I wanted to talk to you about something."

She nodded. "Just allow me to take this water to my father."

John waited while she carried the water to Geir. When she exited Geir's home, he let his eyes linger on her. Golden hair floated around her face in curls, and her cheeks looked flushed. She still wore her blue work dress, but she'd left the apron inside. She fell into step beside him, and they headed for the river. "I am glad you were not hurt."

"Well, it wasn't that kind of problem." He shrugged. "I was stuck in a place where. . . Things were different. And I had some time to think."

She stopped walking and faced him, her brilliant blue eyes momentarily distracting him. "Think about what?"

"You. Us. What happened. . .you know."

"You mean when I threw myself at you?" She stepped close to him and ran a finger down his chest. "Does this mean you're finally giving me what I want?"

"No!" He nearly shouted the answer and quickly grasped her shoulders to keep her from running away. "Gisli, it's not that I don't want. . .that. It's just that I know your customs."

She rolled her eyes. "And my father is a prude with whom you have a diplomatic agreement."

"I'm not saying no; I'm saying let's wait." He let go of her shoulders now that she wouldn't run away. "From what I understand, doing what we nearly did is tantamount to marriage. I've been there and didn't do very good the last time. I don't want to mess this up."

"So, what will we do?" She shrugged. "On my world, once the marriage agreement is made, men and women consummate the agreement."

"On my world, we have this thing called dating." John motioned with his hand as he tried to explain. "The guy takes the girl out for dinner, movies, any number of outings. They get to know each other and learn whether or not they even want to be married."

"You mean, they court one another."

"Yes." He met her eyes. "If this," he said, motioning between the two of them, "is really what we want, then I'll court you. Picnics. Maybe a day trip off world. Walks at sunset. Stuff like that."

"And then?"

"Then, when the time is right, we'll make a decision one way or the other."

She reached out and touched his shirt front, this time fiddling with one of his buttons. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me. I heard you were trapped with another woman."

John decided right then to strangle McKay. "Yes, I was trapped with another woman. No, nothing happened."

Her pout turned into a smile as she dropped her hand. "Very well, John Sheppard. I'll allow you to court me."

"Okay." Unsure what to do, he turned back for Kiah. "Tomorrow evening, picnic at sunset."

"I look forward to it."

He turned and walked away, completely missing the way her brilliant smile faded. Gisli lowered her chin and narrowed her eyes, a calculating expression coming across her face as she watched him leave. Her plan had come together quite nicely.

~TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_John,_

_I don't even know where to begin this letter. I suppose I should say that I hope you're alive and well, but I can't know that for certain. I wish things could have been different and I know that, wherever you are, you have done something for which you can be proud._

_I have given this letter quite a lot of thought. I know you, John. If you are still alive, you would not give up the search for me. I don't know if I want you to do that, but I must admit to being well. I am staying with a man and his sister who are wonderful people. You'd like them, John. Javan is. . . . I don't even know how to describe him. But he is a good man._

_Just like you. In all your time in Atlantis, you constantly amazed me. Not just with your military skills, but with your compassion. While we often disagreed, you consistently showed compassion to those who deserved it. Unlike me. I saw things so differently from you only to have myself proved wrong. If there is one thing I regret, however, it is that final mission. So many things went wrong at the end, and I fear I sent you to your death. Of course, you would disagree. Say it was all part of the job. But I cannot let it go that easily. In those first few months in Atlantis, we bonded as friends and leaders. We argued, we laughed, and we wondered if we'd made the right decision. With the exception of Teyla, you understood me the most._

_Even with all that, I have to admit to holding some animosity toward you. Several times, you countermanded my orders, leaving me in a vulnerable position as leader of Atlantis. I realize now that you saved lives, that you reacted as your instincts and training taught you. But, you must understand that I fought that for the remainder of my time in the city. Even now, I wonder if I made the right decisions simply because of your actions. I cannot continue to wonder, though, and so I must let it go. Forgive and forget._

_You're a good man, John. One of the finest soldiers I've ever known. In my time with the SGC, I have never met anyone who consistently succeeded as you have. People look up to you. They respect you because you've earned that respect and haven't demanded it. Most of our people would have followed you anywhere. And, yet, you did not allow that to change who you are. That one facet is, perhaps, your most endearing quality._

_I miss you, John. In the way a sister misses a brother. Or a good friend. No matter what happened, you were always there to listen to me at the end of the day. I could question myself around you and know that it wouldn't travel beyond the confines of my office. I appreciate your discretion concerning our work. Wherever you are, I hope you know how often my thoughts turn to you and to the remnant of our people._

_I have so many unanswered questions. Where did you go? Did the _Daedalus_ even survive? Of course, I wouldn't know, seeing as I've landed on a world only one symbol away from the Alpha site. I know you made it to the Alpha site. . .or some of our people. But where did you go after that? My inability to even comprehend where you went frustrates me, and I want to hold that against you. But I know you. You leave no man behind. You would have come for me if you knew I was still alive. And I forgive you for that, too._

_Do not worry about me. I am with good people. Perhaps, if the time ever comes, you will meet Javan and Shani. Until then, I must hold on to the hope that you either made it home or that you're living your life somewhere in Pegasus, leading the last of our people to safety._

_Safe journey, John._

_~Elizabeth_

oOo

"She is _not_ ready!" Shani stood as close to Javan as his desk would allow. "She has not fully healed, and a long trip into the desert is out of the question."

Javan barely held back the grin that formed when Shani used one of Elizabeth's phrases. "I disagree. She clearly recognized the writing, and she may be able to help us understand what those ruins are. You and I both know that our father made it his life's work to understand them. What if Elizabeth is able to help me finish his work?"

"At the risk of her life?"

"She is not that weak."

"Perhaps not." Shani let out a frustrated breath. "Still, the journey takes half the day by wagon, longer without. You cannot expect her to sit in a wagon for hours with her injuries so freshly healed. You would be placing her in agony."

"She's in agony, now." Javan pushed away from his desk and paced to the other side of the room. He turned to stare at his sister. "She sits here every day, wondering what happened to her people. I cannot give her closure, and yet it is my responsibility to see that she is provided what she needs. A woman like Elizabeth is not meant to keep house and do needlework all day. She is meant to be exploring, working, learning."

Shani regarded him calmly, almost as if assessing him. "You care for her."

Javan blinked. "Yes." He let out a sudden breath of air and shook his head. "More than I should."

His sister smiled. "You do not have to push her away."

"I. . .what?"

"Even Demir sees how you feel for Elizabeth." Shani shrugged. "Should you spend more time with her if you are unable to admit how you feel for her?"

He stared at her for another few minutes and then turned his back. He needed time to think, to plan his next words without Shani reading every thought in his eyes. All this time, he'd thought he had done a great job of masking his true feelings for Elizabeth. And, yet, he had given everything away. "Maybe I should send you and Demir with her. You could explore the ruins as easily as I could."

Shani's clothing rustled in the quiet evening, and her hand slid into the crook of his arm. "Javan." She shook her head when he turned to face her. "You are wrong. You should take Elizabeth to the ruins, finish our father's work, and learn whether this that you feel for Elizabeth is due to her confinement to our home or not. I only ask that you give her another week to heal."

"One week," Javan agreed and straightened. "You have given me much to consider in that week."

"All of it can't be bad," Shani teased, her eyebrow rising as she smirked at him. He stared at her, seeing Elizabeth's influence. In the weeks that she'd been in their home, she had permeated their lives with her completely alien, yet comforting presence. He knew that she could be called away at any moment, and, yet, he allowed himself to enjoy the times he spent with her.

Shani left him alone, saying something about a bath before she retired for the night. Javan barely acknowledged her as he stared at the scroll on his wall. He'd wanted to find out about these ruins for years, and he now had the chance. Elizabeth read the language. She understood the technology so much better than his trifling attempts had taught him. Did he even have the right to ask her to stay here? She was not a woman meant for domestic duties, as he'd told Shani. Elizabeth was an adventurer, an explorer, a diplomat. She was. . . .

"Javan!" Demir's sharp whisper sent him rushing from the room. He found Shani sitting next to Elizabeth on the couch, rocking their house guest as she quietly wept. Demir stood in the shadows and watched.

Javan narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

"I do not know." Demir kept his voice down and led the way back into Javan's office. "I had just retired for the evening when I heard Elizabeth cry out. Before I could do anything else, she rushed from her room. Shani found her in this state."

Javan let out a relieved sigh as he realized that nothing had happened at that exact moment. "She likely dreamed something horrific." He shook his head. What horrors had Elizabeth seen? He'd often wondered as she wrote in her book, and he knew she had many things to absorb. Was it right of him to ask her to journey into the desert when she could barely sleep through the night?

oOo

The week passed slowly for Elizabeth. She spent hours with Shani, making clothing from the fabric that she'd found at market, along with cloth that Shani produced from yet another supply room. Much of the clothing was light beige and flowing, designed to keep the desert heat from suffocating her. The women also made head-scarves so that Elizabeth could cover her dark hair and face should a sandstorm arise. She began wearing them around the house to become accustomed to the feel of the fabric draping over her head. Shani laughed at her first attempt to wrap the scarf, and Elizabeth admitted that she might have given the younger woman good reason.

Javan, however, remained a mystery. He vacillated between asking her every question he could think of concerning the Ancients and wanting to talk solely about her. Much of their conversation took place in his office as they stared at the map on his wall. Elizabeth taught him a little about the Ancient language, and she discovered that he was a quick learner.

They never talked about her nightmares. Elizabeth fell into bed the night before their departure and tried to sleep, knowing that she would likely wake entirely too early. Most nights, she managed to stay in her room, fighting the demons alone. But a week ago, the nightmares sent her rushing to the living room in tears. She hadn't dreamed that vividly in several weeks. The relative peace of Javan's home soothed most of her nightmares. This one, in which she'd watched Simon morph into a Wraith, had really rattled her. Ironically, her feelings for Simon had changed over the weeks. In her dream, he had been attempting to take her from Javan's home and Ataliya before he transformed. That spoke volumes to her.

Before the sun ever thought of rising, Elizabeth pulled herself reluctantly from bed. Her thoughts had kept her up late into the night, and she had struggled to bring some order to her mind. For hours, she debated the wisdom of traveling to these ruins. She knew her body could handle the journey. She wasn't sure her heart could handle it. In the time that she'd known Javan, he had changed from a kind stranger to a man who intrigued her more and more each day. She no longer saw him as her benefactor. Her heart jumped whenever he arrived home at night, and she struggled not to stare as he spoke about the things his father had discovered about these ruins. She hadn't felt this way in many years. Not since she first met Simon. Even then, those feelings didn't compare to the strength of her attraction for Javan.

After the morning meal, eaten in the quiet kitchen, Javan led her out of the house. He carried a heavy pack of provisions as well as having procured a donkey-like creature for their trip. Their bedrolls and a few more supplies had been situated in such a way that Elizabeth could ride if necessary. She refused to let herself be led around on a donkey, however, and stubbornly marched out of the village. Javan followed, his soft laugh echoing in the quiet.

As the day wore on, however, both lost their good humor. Elizabeth wrapped her headscarf over her hair in such a way that it kept the strands from plastering themselves to her forehead. She'd never experienced quite this level of heat before, though Javan and Shani had warned her. At first, the desert looked very similar to most deserts with endless dunes that rose and fell with the winds. Then, the sands gave way to harder red rock and massive canyons. Javan chose a path that led down into the canyons and over naturally-formed bridges without rails. Elizabeth kept moving ahead even though she had lost all desire to continue miles ago. The change in the terrain, however, fascinated her. The towering canyons had sheltered an Ancient civilization. Perhaps she'd learn something there.

Her mind turned back to the promise on the map. The promise of knowledge. Did that mean a repository of Ancient technology remained? Or a back-up copy of the Ancient database? She wished she still had her computer from Atlantis, but Javan had showed her the destroyed pieces. Not even Rodney McKay could have rescued it. Would she find working technology in these ruins that could help them get home? Or maybe find her people?

The sun cast red and orange rays on the rocks by the time they arrived. A hot wind whistled down the canyon, cooling the sweat on Elizabeth's body as they rounded the curve leading to the ruins. Javan glanced back at her. "We are almost there."

Elizabeth merely offered a smile. The trip had exhausted her, and her legs felt like jelly. She really should have submitted to the humiliating experience of riding the donkey. They planned to spend a day at the ruins and travel home on the third day. Less than a week. She hoped she spent a lot of their time sitting down.

The ruins came into view, taking Elizabeth's breath away. Rather than towering over the desert, they seemed to have been built into the rock of the canyon. One wall had collapsed a long time ago, permitting sand and debris into the room. The temperature dropped suddenly as they crossed into the shadow of the ruins. Elizabeth let out a quick breath and brushed her headscarf away from her face. This room seemed deteriorated, but several doors led out, all of them bearing remnants of the stained glass so common to Ancient outposts.

Javan secured the donkey and stepped to her side. "There are many more rooms." His voice echoed in the silence, underscored by the howling of the wind in the canyon. "We must wait until morning to explore them."

"Why?"

"Because there are windows that permit the desert sun." He smiled at her. "Surely you wish to see what you are exploring."

"I'm just anxious," Elizabeth admitted. She raised an eyebrow. "Though I must say that I am not looking forward to that walk back home."

His dark eyes flickered briefly. "Home?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to call 'home' any longer. I might as well get used to it."

"Is it something to be tolerated or welcomed?"

His question stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see him framed by the opening in the ruins, the red walls of the canyon behind him highlighting the light beige clothing he wore. His dark skin and hair contrasted sharply, and a ray of sunlight touched his face. Elizabeth debated her next words. "I simply meant that I should start thinking of the village as my home."

"You didn't answer my question." He never moved, but his voice dropped slightly. "If you are truly unhappy with us, we can find you a place where you are comfortable and happy."

"Javan, that's not what I meant." She wrapped her arms around her middle, wondering why they were having this conversation at this exact moment. "Lately, it has become very clear to me that I have nowhere else to go. No one else to trust. I have thought of Earth as home for so long that thinking that way of any other planet is foreign to me. I need time to accept that. As for you and your sister, I am perfectly content."

He stepped toward her. "I am sorry." Taking her by her shoulders, he stared into her eyes. "You have come to mean more to me than I imagined, and I value our friendship."

"As do I." Elizabeth held his gaze, not wanting to back down. The intensity she saw in his eyes surprised her, and the awareness that had flowed between them for weeks suddenly flared into something much more. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and she pulled away when she realized that he had sensed the same thing. "We should prepare for the night."

"I agree." Javan glanced back toward the opening in the wall. "And we should do it somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Because a storm is brewing." He jabbed a thumb toward the opening. "When the sands start blowing, you do not want to be in this room. It becomes a whirlwind, and anything in here will get scrubbed by the sand."

Elizabeth smiled. "On Earth, we used the term 'sandblasting,' and we have developed tools that harness that power. They're used primarily for cleaning."

He grinned. "Well, as much as I like the term, I do not wish to be 'sandblasted.' I suggested we move deeper into the ruins. I know a place where we can stay."

Elizabeth followed him, enjoying the simple pleasure of his presence for the evening. As they lit a fire and cooked the evening meal, the winds outside began to truly howl. She settled into her bedroll for the night, her mind whirling with her plans to explore the ruins the next day. She drifted to sleep listening to Javan's even breathing and wondering what it would be like to listen to that for the rest of her life.

~TBC


	18. Chapter 18

"Teyla."

"Kalle." She turned and watched him approach her.

"What has happened?" He rushed toward her and took her by her shoulders. His eyes roved over her face and hair, no doubt seeing the strain of the last twenty-four hours.

"It is Charin." Teyla shook her head. "She is dying."

Kalle pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut against her tears. "I am so sorry."

"As am I." She hugged him back, already relaxing into the welcome warmth of his embrace. She had returned late the previous day from a successful hunt. Jinto met them at the edge of the woods, bearing horrible news. Charin, a woman who was like a grandmother to her, had fallen ill. Teyla had rushed to Charin's side after enlisting the aide of Carson Beckett. While the doctor ran some blood tests, she cooked and helped Charin to become more comfortable.

Kalle stirred, smoothing her hair back from her face. "Can Dr. Beckett not help her?"

"Yes, he could." She stepped out of his arms, feeling chilled now that his warmth no longer surrounded her. "If he had the correct equipment."

"I do not understand."

Teyla sighed. "Dr. Beckett says that Charin is suffering from several illnesses that could be corrected with medical intervention. However, Charin has already stated that she does not wish for intervention. She wants to die, to be free of the Wraith forever. And, even if she desired intervention, Dr. Beckett could not help her because he does not have the correct medical equipment with him. All of that was left on Atlantis."

"I see."

"And, so, Charin has asked me to prepare for the Ring Ceremony." Teyla shook her head. "I am not ready for that ceremony. I told her as much, but she insists."

Kalle stepped forward and took her hand, rubbing a thumb across the soft skin of her wrist. "I will be with you the entire time."

She smiled at him, though tears stood in her eyes. Losing Charin meant losing part of her family. The last survivor of a generation. Too many Athosians had died in recent months, and she didn't want to lose yet another.

Taking a deep breath, she blinked back her tears and allowed Kalle's presence to soothe her troubled mind.

oOo

Sheppard glanced up as Lorne trudged back into Kiah. The man looked weary beyond words. He'd just spent the entire day with a couple of Geir's people, fishing from the river. While Jinto ran to greet Teyla, who also returned with a hunting party, Sheppard walked forward. "Lorne."

"Sir." Lorne handed his string of fish to Novak, who carried it to the great hall to be divided among the people.

"You okay?"

"I'm just not cut out for some of this stuff." Lorne shrugged. "Sir."

"I've been thinking about that." Sheppard looked around. "You've done a great job here, and all I've done is go get myself in trouble."

"With all due respect, Sir, you needed to be out there."

"But I needed to be here, too." Sheppard held up a hand, stopping the other major's next words. "Look, all I'm asking is if you want the next mission."

Lorne didn't immediately jump at the idea, but an involuntary grin teased the corners of his mouth. "I would love to take the next mission."

"Good." Sheppard nodded. "Get cleaned up and get some rest. You'll head out sometime tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Lorne headed for his cabin, leaving Sheppard to his thoughts.

John glanced around the village again. He had never once imagined himself as the type to be content in this situation. In truth, he really wasn't all that content. But he lived in a totally different galaxy than his own, on an alien planet, fighting alien bad guys and quite possibly falling in love with an alien woman. It didn't get much more Kirk-like than that.

Thinking about Gisli, Sheppard grinned and headed inside to claim his share of the fish Lorne had brought. He'd been contributing to life in Kiah, but he hadn't developed the patience to hunt and fish like Lorne had. Or Carson, for that matter. Those two men spent hours on the banks of the river, fishing, and said it was "fun." Sheppard wondered how that could be termed as "fun."

Still, he had plans for his share of the fish. Once, on a family vacation to Hawaii, he'd learned how to make a luau pit. While he didn't have a pig to put in it, he did have fresh fish filets. Unfortunately for him, it meant numerous trips to the site of the pit. He'd manage, though, if only to see Gisli's reaction to her sunset picnic.

Later that evening, John knocked on Geir's cabin door and smiled when Olina answered. She called her sister and abruptly left Sheppard waiting on the stoop. John got the feeling that Olina didn't like him dating her sister, but he ignored it when Gisli appeared. Her hair still swirled around her face, and she seemed to have dressed a bit nicer for the occasion.

Once outside, he smiled at her. "You don't mind walking, do you?"

"Not at all." She dimpled. "You have plans?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "You know what a luau is?"

She scrunched her nose. "Is it something from your home?"

"Yep." He walked backwards while talking to her. "Basically, it's a party. A big party with music and dancing. But they have these things there called luau pits. You dig a hole, line it with stones, and roast your meat in there. Well, that's the general idea, anyway."

"You've created one of these. . .luaus?" Her use of the Hawaiian word made him smile.

"It's just for the two of us, and it's fish. Not pork. But the idea stands."

They finally reached the place he'd prepared that day, and Gisli waited while he spread a blanket on the prairie ground. Then, he produced a variety of fruits, vegetables, and the fish. Her smile when she tried the first bite thrilled him, and he realized that he could fall a little in love with her every day.

oOo

"Teyla. . . ." Charin's weak voice, barely above a whisper, broke the silence of the early evening.

"Yes, Charin?"

"Our journey begins." Charin smiled and let out one final sigh. As her soul departed, Teyla felt the pressure of leadership land squarely on her shoulders. She'd been leader of the Athosian people for a long time, but Charin's death showed her just how alone she truly was.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and Teyla reached up to take it. Kalle stood next to her, his own grief evident in the lines of his face. He watched as Teyla took Charin's hand, laid her head on it, and said goodbye to her last living family member.

oOo

Peter Kavanagh _hated_ Kiah. Of course, it might have had something to do with his current job. The people here did not respect him, nor did they value the contribution he could make to this village. Instead, Lorne had assigned him the sewage system. _Sewers?_ Kavanagh had several doctorates, and none of them were in sewage design.

The sun had set several hours ago, and yet Kavanagh worked. The quicker he finished this awful assignment, the quicker he could get off this rock. He loved Earth. He believed in the same ideas of democracy and justice. He just didn't receive much of it, no matter how many times he demanded it.

A shadowy figure caught his attention, and he froze. Shadowy figures meant trouble, and trouble meant he could get hurt. Above any sense of democracy or justice, Kavanagh believed in self-preservation. He would do anything to ensure that he survived. Why some of these people, namely Sheppard and Ronon, didn't have that sense. . . .

The figure paused, and Kavanagh's curiosity got the better of him. He narrowed his eyes and crept forward. Whatever the person listened to must have been riveting because she never moved. Finally close enough to understand what was happening, Kavanagh blinked as he realized that Gisli listened as Sheppard and Lorne discussed some matter of business. The bright moonlight clearly revealed her blond hair and intent features. He backed away and made a wide circle from her, rushing to the door of the great hall.

Sheppard walked out as Kavanagh approached. He nodded to Lorne and said something about a mission the next day. Ignoring the other man, Kavanagh walked directly into the great hall and found Lorne slouched over a table, looking rather exhausted.

Hearing his approach, Lorne glanced up. "Something you need, Kavanagh?"

"No." Kavanagh drew himself up to his full height. "But I have something you need."

"Look, if you're going to complain about the sewage system again. . . ."

"You have a spy in your midst," Kavanagh announced, interrupting Lorne's weary words.

Lorne blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Who?"

"Gisli."

Lorne actually grinned at that. "You're imagining things. Major Sheppard just returned from an evening with her, and she was heading home."

"No." Kavanagh shook his head, sending his ponytail flying. "She was right outside, with her ear pressed against this wall."

"Oh, yeah?" Lorne shrugged. "You mean like Marks constantly complaining about the sewage system? Or Dr. Weir making mistakes on Atlantis? Or the monster that no one could find?"

"Mock me all you want." Kavanagh glared. "I'm right."

"Yeah, okay. You know what?" Lorne stood and headed for the door. "I'm tired. And I have a mission tomorrow." He left Kavanagh standing in the great hall, mouth hanging open at the abrupt dismissal.

"I'm right," Kavanagh repeated. "And I hope you don't find out the hard way that I am."

oOo

The ring of stones rested in the middle of Kiah, and Teyla knelt next to the litter bearing Charin's body. Brightly colored blankets covered her, elaborately decorated cushions supported her, and gifts from her friends littered the area. Teyla tried not to focus on her loss but, instead, on the life that Charin had lived. She had died of old age, of something so incredibly rare to the Athosian people that they celebrated with a special ceremony.

And the ceremony today would be shared by all. Many of Atlantis's remnant had come out of their homes, some out of curiosity and others from sympathy. Teyla's pride in her people rose, and she wished to show the Lanteans how the Athosians celebrated a life. She'd experienced enough Earth funerals to appreciate the simplicity of Athosian tradition.

Kalle had also come, accompanied by Geir, Gisli, and Olina. Teyla hugged each of them and smiled sadly as Kalle took his place behind and slightly to the right of her. If things between them continued to progress, he would always occupy that place for her.

With a nod to her people, the music began. The funeral dirge spoke of hope, of the cycle that all life underwent. Teyla quite liked the song although she associated it with sadness.

_Beyond the night, a rising sun.  
__Beyond the night, the battle's won,  
__The battle's won._

Marks and Novak joined the circle, their hands intertwined as they offered their condolences and paid their respects.

_Fear and shame now in the past,  
__Pain and sorrow gone at last,  
__Gone at last._

Rodney, somewhat distracted by the device in his hand, stopped his work long enough to listen with awe on his face. Carson looked apologetic even though Teyla knew he'd done all he could. In the background, Ronon stood next to a building, his face inscrutable as always.

_Circle renewed.  
__Peace will be found  
__Beyond the night  
__On sacred ground._

By now, many of Kiah's residents had joined the circle, their faces etched with respect and sympathy. Teyla appreciated their presence. She understood that many of them relived their own recent losses, and she hated causing them such pain. But she had promised Charin to perform this ceremony, and she would not rest until it had been done.

_River flows, led by the wind,  
__Fresh new breath, our journey begins.  
__Our journey begins._

oOo

John stood on the banks of the river, staring at the stone pit he'd built two days ago. How could he have been so stupid? He firmly believed in teamwork, in being there for those he considered important. Yet, he'd sat here with Gisli, watching the sunset and eating while Teyla lost a woman so close she might as well have been family. What kind of person did that make him?

"John?"

He turned, the object in his hand forgotten as he watched Gisli approach. She still wore the black mourning dress that her people's customs demanded. Geir and his household had entered a week of mourning for Charin, their sign of respect to Teyla. The dark color only made Gisli's golden hair and fair skin even more appealing.

John forced a smile. "Hey."

"What is it?"

"I should have been there." He shook his head. "I should have been with Teyla when all this went down."

She frowned. "She was surrounded by her family. Her people."

"Yeah, but I'm her team leader." John shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. I don't regret being here with you. I just feel like I let her down."

"You did no such thing." Gisli stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Besides, she had Kalle with her."

John stiffened at the mention of the other man. "Yeah."

"Kalle is a good man," Gisli insisted. "Teyla cannot ask for a better man."

"I know." John sighed. "Maybe I'm just tired. But. . . ." He refused to finish the sentence. He had no basis for his suspicions, and he didn't want to cause problems by voicing his misgivings about Kalle. Least of all to a woman who considered Kalle her brother.

"What is this?" Gisli's voice broke into his thoughts. At first, he thought she meant his thoughts. Then, he realized she'd motioned to the object in his hands.

John glanced down and saw the thumb pick in his hands. The brown piece of plastic wrapped around his thumb and stuck out enough to pick guitar strings. He had carried it with him everywhere he went, remembering the day his mother gave it to him. He hadn't appreciated the gift at the time, but he knew his music meant a lot to her. She died several years later, and he started carrying the thing as a small memento of her life. "It's. . .uh. . .a pick."

"A what?" Gisli took it from his hands and turned it over, feeling the indentations where the lettering had worn off.

"A pick." John held out his hands. "On Earth, we have this musical instrument called a guitar. There are different kinds, but the most common one has six strings that you pick to create different tones. Some people wear a thumb pick."

She smiled. "It is a bit of home."

"Yeah, it was." He grinned at her, seeing how intrigued she'd become by the small bit of plastic. "Keep it."

"John."

"Seriously." He met her eyes. "I care about you. A lot. And, if you like it that much, you should have it."

Gisli opened her mouth to speak, but someone cleared a throat behind him. John turned and frowned at Marks, who looked entirely unapologetic.

Marks jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "You're needed at the gate, Sir."

John immediately left Gisli standing in the field as he followed Marks back to the gate. When he arrived, Lindsey Novak looked completely shaken, and one of Atlantis's botanists openly wept.

"What is it?" John demanded.

"It's Lorne, Sir," Marks said. "He's dead."

~TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_Rodney,_

_What can I say to the man who has saved more lives on Atlantis than almost anyone else? I wish things had been different for you. For all of us. I remember you once telling me that you'd never been more excited. At the time, I thought you strange for not showing your enthusiasm. Now, I've seen what happens when that enthusiasm is allowed to escape._

_But enough of my ramblings. I wanted to write and tell you the things on my mind._

_I appreciate you. I know I never said it during our time in Atlantis, but it is true. Your personality type wasn't the easiest to handle, but you never let us down. Not in the ways that counted._

_My strongest memory of you is when you stalled Kolya during the storm. I don't think I've ever seen you as strong as you were then. Then, after the entire incident, you managed to draw a laugh by complaining about bandaging your own arm._

_I can't say that I have many words to give you. Not because I'm ungrateful, but because you never needed words. Actions speak loudly to you, and I know that you are working to find your way home. Wherever you are, the survivors of Atlantis are lucky to have you with them._

_Please, don't worry about me. I am happy. I am safe. Looking around the area where I am at this exact moment, I wish I had your intelligence, your understanding of Ancient technology, and your tirelessness. This place is beyond me, and all I can hope to do is translate a few texts. Maybe, one day, you can find this place and help me understand it._

_Until then, know that my thoughts are with you. I am well, as I've said. I live with a man named Javan and his sister. They are good people. Like you. Don't give up on trying to find a way home. If anyone can do it, I know it will be you._

_Best wishes,_

_~Elizabeth_

oOo

Elizabeth slept quite well that first night at the ruins. She woke to Javan's quiet movements as he pulled dried meat and fruit from their packs. Because of the sandstorm, he wasn't able to start a fire and cook like they'd planned. So, Elizabeth kept her eyes half-closed as she watched him move about, preparing for the day.

He really was a good man, like she'd told both John and Rodney. He provided everything she needed, including friendship. She'd never given much thought to any kind of romantic relationship outside of Simon Wallace, but she now found her mind turning in those directions again. Javan wasn't just supremely attractive. He was intelligent, sensitive, strong, and, she suspected, unyielding when he needed to be. One didn't lead his entire people and live on the edge of a desert without the ability to withstand hardships.

Tired of her disjointed thoughts, Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and sat up. Javan glanced over, his dark eyes lighting with humor as her hair fell forward into her face. For the first time in a very long time, she felt heat rise to her cheeks as she tried to brush the unruly curls behind her ear. On Atlantis, she hadn't had the time to think about things like her appearance. Here, she had all the time in the world to consider her appearance, her health, her friendships, and her heart. She'd been procrastinating about some of these topics, and now seemed like a great time to continue procrastinating.

Unfortunately, her mind wouldn't let her rest. Elizabeth accepted her breakfast and ate in silence, staring at the eerily familiar walls of the Ancient facility. What would she find in this place? A way home? A way to locate her people? Or simply ruins? If she found a way home, would she go without locating her people? If she found a way to locate her people, would she just up and leave the friends she'd made? And if this place turned out to simply be ruins left behind millennia ago? Staring at Javan, she wasn't sure how to answer that.

She liked him. A lot. More than she'd ever liked anyone, including Simon. Her hand went to the necklace she still wore as she considered her options. Did she have the right to consider her own happiness when she didn't know what had happened to her people? Could she avoid it? Javan wasn't going away, and the pointed questions he'd asked her yesterday about her home amongst his people revealed his intentions. Whether he'd meant to or not, he'd ignited a long-forgotten spark in Elizabeth.

She could have a home of her own, a family. She knew she was too old to consider much beyond companionship and perhaps one child. But, with Javan as the father, that child would grow to adulthood with a strong hand guiding him. Then, her face heated. She and Javan were merely friends. She had no right to think about him in such intimate terms.

The two ate their breakfast in silence. Javan finally turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elizabeth accepted his hand as he pulled her to her feet. She let out a deep breath at the thrill of awareness that shot up her arm. While a usual occurrence, it held deeper meaning given their isolated location. Too many things could get out of hand today, and Elizabeth wasn't opposed to some of them.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she followed Javan toward another door. He forced it open as Elizabeth tried not to notice how his loose-fitting clothing did nothing to hide the strength in his arms and legs. If anything, it accented it. The whole "less is more" thing, she supposed.

The sandstorm, still going strong, dimmed the light that filtered down from stained-glass skylights. Elizabeth gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the reddish gloom and looked around. Two more doors led out of this room, but the Ancient technology was unmistakable. A podium, much like the one in Atlantis's hologram room, stood in the center of the room. Elizabeth stepped toward it, waving her hand over the top of it. Nothing. She stepped up onto the stair. Still nothing. Frowning, she wondered if the technology had even been initialized. The podium and hologram on Atlantis hadn't been discriminating in it's use. Of course, Carson had initiated that one, so she couldn't be sure she needed the ATA gene. Unfortunately, Carson's gene therapy hadn't taken with Elizabeth.

Javan, who had watched her carefully, frowned. "Why will it not activate?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh. "I can only guess that it requires the Ancient gene."

"Ancient gene?"

"Some people have it in their genetic makeup." She met his eyes, realizing she didn't quite know their level of medical knowledge. Yes, Shani seemed quite knowledgeable about treating wounds. But she'd never discussed the finer points of medicine. "Much of Ancient technology requires a specific gene which allows the bearer to activate the technology. Sometimes, it just has to be initiated. Other times, the person must have that gene in order to operate the device."

Javan continued to frown. "You are saying I have this. . .gene?"

She blinked. "This thing turns on for you?"

Rather than answering her, he stepped to the podium. It lit weakly and started scrolling Ancient text across a holographic screen. While he stood on the step, Javan turned. "You can read this?"

"Wha. . .Yes." Elizabeth recovered quickly. Forcing her attention away from his confused face, she started skimming the text. She wasn't fluent like others, but she read enough to get the gist of the text. "It's a log. Most likely a scientist's log. This entry seems to deal with sociological development."

"Sociological?"

"The development of society." Her eyes widened. "More precisely, the development of _your_ society."

"Excuse me?" He stepped away from the podium, causing the log to vanish. "You are saying someone was studying my people."

"I don't know." Elizabeth met his eyes. "I only scanned the first log. But, from what we know about the Ancients, they seeded life across two galaxies. How they did this is a mystery. But they were the first evolution of this form, and they are the ones who populated the Pegasus galaxy. It stands to reason that they had some way to track their progress."

"And that's what this outpost is? A place to study my people?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Not until I read more and explore deeper."

Javan nodded and headed for one of the two doors. "Then there is something else you should see."

Elizabeth followed, wondering why his concern bothered her. He clearly hadn't expected this place to be an outpost where the Ancients watched his ancestors. She would likely have responded with the same amount of animosity, but she didn't like the idea that he was angry with her. His approval meant more than she'd realized, and the thought of disappointing him stung.

Following him into another part of the outpost, Elizabeth saw a large, dark table in the center of a small chamber. She walked around the table, absorbing everything about it. Mostly rectangular in shape, the dark screen looked to be touch-sensitive, and three large pillars rose from the back of the table. She turned to Javan. "Have you been able to get this working?"

"No." He stepped close to her, lowering his voice as he spoke. "Do you know what this place is?"

Elizabeth struggled to breathe. "I honestly have no idea." Why had she picked _now_ to realize exactly how irresistible he really was? Why couldn't she have waited until she was back in his home, where she could escape to her room. "What is in the other room?"

"It seems to have been a living area." Javan moved to the door and led her into an area that resembled her living quarters on Atlantis. "Beyond here is a kitchen area. But that is all these ruins contain."

"The log seems to contain the answers." She walked back to the podium.

Javan hesitated on the threshold of the door. "Elizabeth. Are you certain it was a log on my people?"

"Not your people, on your society." She stood next to the podium. "The Ancients—Ancestors—were scientists. They studied many things. Your society was simply one of them. They likely had no motives other than understanding your people."

"But they chose to do so in a hidden outpost."

"So as not to influence the development of your culture." She blinked as another thought occurred to her. "And they likely walked among your people, as well."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have the Ancient gene." She smiled. "That means your ancestors gained it some way, and we have no records of the Ancients ever experimenting with an artificial therapy the way we have."

"You are saying that one of the Ancients is my ancestor?"

"It could be in the log. . . ." She watched the emotions crossing his face. Over the course of the last few weeks, she'd learned to read his eyes. Today, she saw confusion, hesitation, and resolve.

Javan marched over to the podium and stepped close to it. True to form, it lit up like magic. Elizabeth shook her head, wondering if there was a way to test the strength of his ATA gene. From the ease with which he activated the podium, his gene possibly rivaled Major Sheppard's for strength.

For the next several hours, Elizabeth stood next to Javan and read from the log. She retrieved the journal where she'd written her letters and translated much of the text. She had plenty of paper, and the translation could be left with Javan when she found her people. _If _she found her people.

Even if she found John and the others, would she leave? She watched Javan from the corner of her eye and let her mind wander for a moment. She'd come to love Shani and Demir as her family. And Javan. . .she couldn't say whether she loved him or simply idealized who he seemed to be. She'd thought she loved Simon, and that hadn't worked out so well. But Javan wasn't Simon. He was a planetary leader, a man who made the same decisions she made on a daily basis. He loved his people, enjoyed simple pleasures, and made her laugh. Best of all, he brought out a side of her that she hadn't seen in a long time. He made her feel special, cherished, like a treasure.

Leaving Ataliya would be hard no matter what, but leaving Javan. . . . Elizabeth blinked at the strength of her emotions when she thought about never seeing Javan again. She hadn't wrestled this much when she left Earth, and she'd known then that she would never see Simon again. Yet, she'd stepped through the gate and into an entirely new life. Yes, she'd missed Simon's familiar presence in the dark of night. But she hadn't panicked when she realized she couldn't just pick up the phone and call him. Just imagining going to Earth and leaving Javan here made her pulse rise and her throat close.

"Elizabeth?" Javan's voice broke through her thoughts, and she realized she'd been staring at him.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat and took a few steps away. "I. . .um. . .let's take a break." Before he could respond, she rushed to the area where they'd spent the night. As she stood next to her bedroll, she realized the sandstorm had quieted. The occasional gust of wind sounded outside, but the silence seemed absolute. It amplified Javan's footsteps behind her and the rustle of his clothing.

Two hands landed on her shoulders, and Javan turned her so that she faced him. "Elizabeth, talk to me."

"I just realized some things." She cocked her head, a self-deprecating smile turning up one side of her mouth. "About this place. About your sister."

"What about Shani?"

"That she's become family to me." Elizabeth shook her head. "Maybe it was that last entry I translated. Maybe it wasn't. I had hoped that this outpost would reveal a way to help me find my people. Instead, it turned out to be a history of your family. Of your people. This log will take months to translate, and it will likely tell us exactly which Ancient married which woman to produce your family line."

"And that is troubling?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "But what I realized is troubling."

"And that is. . .?"

She closed her eyes, already feeling the blush that worked its way onto her face. "That I care about you more than I realized."

His quick grin briefly lit his face before he scowled. "About my people?"

"About _you_, Javan." She shrugged. "I'm stubborn. Sometimes it takes a strong realization for me to understand what is under my nose. I left someone behind on Earth. His name was Simon Wallace. We had been together for years, and he was always there when I returned from my adventures." She narrowed her eyes. "But I never panicked at the thought of leaving him. When I came to Pegasus, I knew there might not be a way back. And I left anyway. I assumed that he'd be okay, that I'd be okay. But, with you, it's different. With you, I don't know that I could do the same thing."

"You feel the same thing I feel?" His grin reappeared. "And here I worked to keep these thoughts from overtaking me."

She raised an eyebrow. "These thoughts?"

Rather than speaking, Javan leaned close and kissed her. Gently, at first. But, after weeks of denying what she felt, Elizabeth wanted to know what it would be like to be held in his arms, to be close to him in every way. While he would never allow things to get out of hand, she couldn't resist stepping closer to him. His arms came around her, and she relaxed against him.

As he deepened the kiss, she had her answer. She could _never_ leave Javan, not after she'd managed to fall in love with him. Finding her people, if it ever happened, would only be possible if she knew she had Javan to return to at the end of the day. And, with him there to hold her at the end of the day, she knew she'd survive the trials that certainly lay ahead.

~TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **So I have to admit to feeling a little sorry for all of you when I left the last chapter with Sheppard and Lorne on such a cliffhanger. That won't happen this time. At least, not a cliffhanger like that one was. But, to those of you who were shocked when the chapter ended like it did, here's the follow-up. And, I promise that the next chapter will also be the conclusion to this little twist in the story. :) Thanks for sticking with me, and hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_Lorne is dead._ That phrase played through Sheppard's mind as he finally placed the botanist's name. Dr. Lindsay, as opposed to Lindsey Novak. Lorne's mission had been to escort Dr. Lindsay to a world where Atlantis had once helped them with their crops. She was teaching them better agricultural and fishing methods, just as she'd been teaching the Kians as they settled into their new lives. Now, she stood with tears streaming, her clothes and hair smelling like smoke.

"What happened?" Sheppard demanded, ignoring how everyone, including Geir, gathered at the gate.

"We were on one-seven-seven," Lindsay began. "Major Lorne came under fire and sent me back to the gate. I didn't hear from them, so I returned to the house. It was completely engulfed in flames. I tried to get to them, but. . . ."

Sheppard held up a hand. "Okay. You did the right thing." He turned. "Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, get geared up. We're going to figure out what happened."

Through the ten minutes it took to return to Kiah, gather their supplies, and dial the gate, Sheppard never said a word. He'd asked Lorne to take this mission. It was an easy mission. They knew the people on the world, and Lorne should have been able to calm any ruffled feathers. He'd been to this world three times already. It just so happened that the last time had been a while ago. Surely the inhabitants weren't so angry that they'd kill and burn Lorne's team.

Kiah couldn't handle losing another group of people right now. Sheppard knew it as surely as he knew the sun would rise in the morning. He hadn't seen Lorne's body, so he held out hope that Lorne had escaped and somehow couldn't make it to the gate. Something. _Anything_ to avoid the morale drop that would happen if Kiah lost another person, particularly one as integral as Lorne.

On the other side of the gate, Dr. Lindsay led them into the village. Night had fallen, and the people had shut themselves inside. They walked through narrow streets, feeling eyes press in on them even though Sheppard could locate no one following or watching them.

Finally, Ronon let out a snort, and Sheppard glanced at Lindsay. "How much farther?"

"Uh, just around the next corner." They rounded the corner, and Lindsay gasped. The burned out house spewed smoke into the night sky. "Oh, my God."

Sheppard stared. "Is that the building they were in?"

Lindsay nodded, her eyes wide as she started crying again.

Rodney frowned. "Well, shouldn't there be villagers? Why aren't they trying to put out the fire?"

"The fire's out." Ronon pointed. "That's just steam and smoke."

Sheppard let out a breath. "Let's take a look." He glanced pointedly at Rodney. "You stay here with Lindsay."

"Right, sure!" McKay glared at him. "Oh, and hey! If you hear gunfire, just know that that's me holding back our attackers all on my own, huh!"

Sheppard ignored the fussing and approached the house. The streets in this village were on different levels thanks to the mountainous landscape. John touched the door, testing for heat. When he realized the wood was cool, he pushed the door open. The smoke made it difficult to see inside the room, and the three turned on the lights on their P90s.

Teyla shook her head. "A fire like this would have burned the whole village if someone had not dealt with it."

"Somebody put it out." Ronon looked around. "They just don't wanna stick around to talk about it." A beam fell, spewing dust and ash. "Uh, it's not safe to be up here."

Sheppard glared at him. "Thanks for that!" He really didn't need Ronon making obvious statements. Shining his light along the floor, he spotted something under a fallen beam. "Ah, I got somethin'." Kicking the debris away, he squatted beside a burned body wearing the remnants of a TAC vest. He pulled out his knife and used the point to lift the dog tags from around the neck, cursing as he did so.

Ronon turned. "What?"

Sheppard shined his light on his find. "Dog tags. These are Lorne's."

oOo

Carson Beckett watched from the edge of Kiah as Sheppard and Ronon carried a body bag containing Lorne's remains into the infirmary. John saw the shock on the doctor's face and hurried to his side.

"What happened out there, Major?" Carson's accent thickened in spite of the soft tone of his voice.

"As you know, Lorne and his men had the detail of escorting Dr. Lindsay to one-seven-seven."

"Aye."

"Things were going along smoothly until our guys were attacked."

"Out of the blue? Just like that?"

"Seems that way."

"By who? The villagers?"

"I don't know. Lindsay's not a real useful source of information."

"Aye." Carson turned toward the infirmary. "I've given her a sedative. Hopefully she'll be able to give you some more information later."

"Okay." Sheppard would have said more, but his radio came to life.

"_Major Sheppard?"_

"Yes?" John walked away from Carson as he scowled. He'd left two soldiers watching the gate in case anything else arose after Lorne's remains were uncovered.

"_We have gate activity."_ The soldier paused. _"It's a single man, and he's kneeling."_

"Bring him to the great hall." Sheppard reversed his direction yet again. "I'll meet you there."

Once the radio closed down, Sheppard entered the great hall and dropped into his chair. For a moment, he remembered the last time he'd spoken with Lorne. Right here, in the great hall, he and Lorne had planned this mission. They'd discussed the possibility of an attack because of the length of time between their visits to the planet. At that time, he'd never imagined that Lorne wouldn't return. He knew news of Lorne's death had already spread, and there would be an outcry for revenge.

The doors to the great hall opened, and the two gate guards pushed their guest into the room. Sheppard jumped to his feet. "You!"

"Major Sheppard." Ladon Radim, a Genii scientist who once invaded Atlantis, smiled. "May I offer my condolences on the loss of Atlantis?"

"What do you want?" Sheppard didn't want to deal with one of the men who had taken over the city during the storm.

"I have something to trade."

"I recognize you," Sheppard said with a finger in his face. "You're a member of Kolya's strike force. You tried to forcibly take Atlantis from us. Why would I do business with you?"

"Because I have defected from the Genii." Radim pulled a drawing from his pocket. "And I have a Zero Point Module."

oOo

Teyla entered the infirmary to find Carson in the back of the building. A nurse wearing a mask walked past her, handing her a mask to place over her nose and mouth. She smiled at the nurse and held the mask over the lower portion of her face. She suppressed the grimace of distaste at the odor of burned bodies mixed with antiseptic. Walking over to Lorne's body, she blinked back her tears. She'd just lost Charin, and now Lorne had died.

"It's not them." Carson's voice near her shoulder startled her.

She turned. "What do you mean?"

"These bodies you found are not Lorne and his men." Carson walked back toward his office, and Teyla followed him. In the last couple of hours, Ladon Radim had come through the gate, offering a ZPM in exchange for some weapons to arm his rebellion. Against his better judgment, Sheppard had agreed to deal with Radim while Teyla and Ronon investigated Lorne's death.

Teyla frowned. "Doctor Lindsay heard Wraith stunners before the fire broke out, but this was not a Wraith attack."

Ronon, who joined them at that moment, crossed his arms. "So whoever it was wanted us to think they were dead."

Carson frowned at him. "Then who? What could they possibly want with Lorne?"

"We need to go back." Ronon turned to Teyla. "Question the villagers."

"I agree." Teyla turned to look over the burned bodies in the infirmary. They suddenly held no sway over her emotions, though she needed to know who these people were. "Is it possible to find out who these people are?"

"I'll try." Carson sent them on their way, and Teyla kept her thoughts to herself through her visit to another world. Someone had kidnapped Lorne and faked his death. Why? Ronon seemed particularly upset, though he listened when Teyla told him to leave the barkeep alone. Clearly, the man was afraid of someone listening to his conversation.

Leaving the tavern, Ronon growled. "I hope Beckett found some sort of clue 'cause this was a _giant_ waste of time."

Before Teyla could answer him, the girl from the tavern rushed toward them. "Excuse me?" She held out a leather satchel. "You left this behind."

Ronon glared at her. "It's not ours."

"Yes, it is," she replied with a nervous smile.

"Of course." Teyla took the bag. "How foolish of me. Thank you."

As the girl scurried away, Ronon turned to her. "What's inside?"

Teyla glanced at the villagers. "Not here." She led Ronon toward some alleys that led to the Stargate. Too many people on this world watched them, and she suspected that they'd already drawn too much attention. If they hoped to return to Kiah and solve the mystery of Lorne's disappearance, they needed to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

Once in a safe location, they found photos of Lorne and several other Kians, along with photos of Sheppard and McKay. Teyla stared at Ronon, and both of them realized just how bad this could be for their people.

oOo

The next two days frustrated Sheppard. After speaking with Carson and learning that Lorne might still be alive, his mind went into overdrive. Who would want them to think Lorne was dead? _Why_ would they want them to think Lorne was dead? It all smacked of subterfuge, and he couldn't figure it out. In addition, he had to deal with Ladon and his poorly planned coup. Flat out refusing the Jumpers was easy until Ladon asked if they'd returned to Lantea. Sheppard hedged, but he suspected Ladon had seen through the lie.

Two days after news of Lorne's supposed death swept Kiah, Sheppard walked through the gate and hid while twelve Genii dialed Kiah. He frowned, not sure what about these people bothered him. But something wasn't right. Pushing it out of his mind, he focused on the mission: raiding Ladon's compound for the ZPM. McKay had gone gaga when he realized that an actual ZPM was in reach, chattering on and on about possibly getting back to Earth if he could lay his hands on the appropriate materials. Sheppard didn't understand half of what McKay said, but he understood the implications. His people could possibly go home.

His radio sprang to life. _"Major?"_

"Go ahead."

"_You have a go," _Carson said. The doctor hadn't been happy with his role as leader of Kiah while Sheppard and McKay conducted this little mission, but he'd adjusted quite nicely.

"Understood." Sheppard looked to his men. "Alright—use non-lethal force wherever possible, so men with stunners take the point. That being said, if they engage us, do what you need to do."

And he hoped the Genii engaged them, if only to kill a few in revenge for Kolya's actions during the storm.

oOo

"What's this?" Carson frowned at the photos on his work table.

"It's a wanted list." Ronon shrugged. "We figure it's on as many worlds as there are languages on the photos."

"But who would do that?"

"We are not sure," Teyla replied, "but the planet where Lorne's team disappeared is quite poor. It is conceivable they gave up Lorne and his men for some sort of reward."

"Aye." Carson let out a frustrated breath. Leadership wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and he simply wanted to go back to being a small-town doctor. In spite of the circumstances, he quite liked life in Kiah. "But to whom?"

Ronon glared. "And why aren't we on it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sheppard's on the list; McKay is on the list." Ronon met his eyes. "Why aren't Teyla and me?"

"What, you're feeling left out?" Carson barely refrained from mentioning that Ronon was lucky to be left out of this list.

"I just wanna know who thinks I'm not a threat and give 'em a chance to change their mind."

Carson couldn't argue with that. Then, he frowned at the photos. Many of the men on the list now accompanied Major Sheppard on their raid of Ladon's warehouse. But one thing stood out to him, one thing that would interest a doctor. "They all have the gene."

"The gene of the Ancestors?"

"Aye." He nodded once. "Naturally or not, all these men possess the ATA gene."

"But why would someone want people simply because they possess a certain kind of gene?" Teyla asked.

"Well, maybe they think it will hurt our ability to operate Lantean technology. Which isn't bloody likely since we're here and not on Atlantis." Carson met Ronon's eyes. "But, lad, that's why you're not on the list. Most of Edison's team is on the list, except Toreil. He's the only one on that team that doesn't have the gene."

Ronon continued to glare. "Still doesn't make any sense."

Teyla turned to him. "I suggest you call these men back if they are off world."

"Aye. Most of these guys are on an operation with Sheppard right now." At their confused looks, Carson smiled slightly. "We're raiding Ladon's warehouse and stealing back the ZPM. Once Major Sheppard and his team get back, I'll suggest suspending off world activity until we figure this out. In the meantime, however," he said as he pushed back from his desk, "I think I know who's behind this."

Teyla lifted an eyebrow, doing a remarkable impression of Elizabeth Weir. "Oh?"

"Whoever these bodies belonged to, they didn't die in that fire." Carson stood in the doorway of his office.

"They died before they burned?"

"Aye, mostly from internal bleeding and a breakdown of the bone marrow."

Ronon frowned. Again. "What does that mean?"

"It means that they probably died of severe radiation poisoning." Carson faced the two of them. "Now, from what I know, there's only one race of people that could possibly be exposed to the amount of radiation that would cause this kind of damage." He watched the realization dawn on Teyla's face.

"The Genii," she said ominously.

"Aye, exactly."

She blinked. "If the Genii are behind this. . . ." She didn't finish the sentence.

Ronon completed it for her. ". . . we need to call back Sheppard's team."

oOo

On the planet with Ladon's warehouse, Sheppard stopped next to a door. He glanced back at McKay, who held up a finger.

"One tango, middle of the room," Rodney said as he circled his right index finger in a wide arc around his left index finger. When John just stared, he blinked. "What? Isn't that right?"

Rather than answering him and causing a whispered argument, Sheppard motioned two of his marines forward. The men had readily agreed to come because they wanted to find Lorne. The other major was beloved in Kiah, and everyone wanted him back as well as retribution for the attack on their people. Sheppard agreed wholeheartedly, which was why it pained him to be here rather than searching for the men who kidnapped Lorne. He had no desire to know what it would be like to have _confirmation_ of Lorne's death. Just the thought that Lorne had died was enough to devastate all Kians.

As the marines got into position, Sheppard nodded his permission to enter. He raised his Wraith stunner and entered, seeing Ladon Radim sitting in the middle of the room as Rodney had said. The Genii scientist chewed a bite of some strange fruit while holding a small pocket knife. He seemed totally unperturbed by their entrance. "Major Sheppard. What a surprise."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at Ladon's unimpressed attitude. As the Genii swung around in his chair and propped his foot on a small metal box, John gestured with his stunner. "Drop it."

Ladon looked at the knife with something between surprise and amusement on his face. "Alright." After he put the knife on the floor, he grinned arrogantly. "Feel safer?"

"A little." Sheppard frowned at the box. "Is that it?"

"It is."

"Slide it over."

Ladon shoved the box across the floor with his foot. John walked over and, disregarding Rodney's warnings about booby traps, opened the container. Still, he hesitated to pick up the ZPM for a fraction of a moment.

Ladon folded his hands in front of him, still sitting in his chair like he had all the time in the world. "It's all yours. One ZPM." He grinned as Sheppard slid the box to a salivating Rodney. "One that's probably been out of power for a thousand years."

Sheppard thought to ask about the game Ladon played with them, but a hissing sound broke the silence of the room. He watched as his men behind Ladon collapsed. Rodney kissed the concrete as Sheppard's knees began to give way. He struggled against the effects of the chemical.

Ladon, totally unaffected, smiled. "Oh, that's gas." He shrugged as John finally collapsed to the ground. "Don't worry. It's not gonna kill you."

~TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** I must admit to struggling a bit with this chapter, but **theicemenace** was kind enough to give me some ideas. If you like this chapter at all, it's likely due to her help. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

In the Kian infirmary, Carson bustled around and directed his limited staff to help the Genii that Ladon had sent through the gate. All of them showed signs of radiation poisoning, and he wanted to cure them. Maybe give the Kians a bargaining tool should Major Sheppard's mission go south. Carson wasn't the most distrustful individual, but he certainly didn't like the guy who helped take over Atlantis.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he walked over to the hospital bed where Dahlia Radim, Ladon's sister, sat. Her straight blond hair framed a pretty face, and her blue eyes seemed to see right through him. "It's no use," she said as he checked her pulse. "The doctors on our world have tried to cure all of us."

"I don't mean to speak ill of your doctors," Carson said, "but our medicines are a lot more advanced than theirs."

She glanced around with a sigh, not needing to say anything. Her message couldn't have been clearer. Their "infirmary" looked a lot less sophisticated than anything the Genii possessed. "I know what you're trying to do."

He glanced at her as he applied a tourniquet in order to take a blood sample. "There's really nothing sinister about it, love."

She gave him a strange look at the Scottish endearment. "They won't give you your men back. Cowen will never relent."

"Cowen?" Carson frowned. "I thought we were dealing with your brother. And how do you know our men are in danger."

She pressed her lips together, clearly refusing to answer that question.

_Fine_, he thought. "Are you experiencing any pain at all?"

"Why?" Dahlia shrugged. "Why would you help us?"

"Because I'm a doctor. That's what I do." He didn't have to think too hard to answer her question. But he had one for her. "Why would you do this—allow yourself to be used like this?"

"I'm dead anyway—what does it matter?"

"Not yet, last time I checked your pulse." He moved a fraction of an inch closer to her and lowered his voice. "Besides, even if there was no hope, I'd prefer to die surrounded by my friends and family in my own home."

"Well, I am doing this to ensure that my friends and family have a home. Can't you understand that?" She sounded fierce even though radiation poisoning weakened her voice. "This is the one thing that I can do, and I am glad to do it."

Carson would have responded, but the infirmary door opened, admitting Teyla and Ronon. The pair looked irritated, which translated into angry enough to kill without regrets. Carson left Dahlia and followed them into his office. "What is it?"

Teyla whirled. "Ladon has betrayed us. He is working for Cowen, and they have demanded our Puddle Jumpers in exchange for Major Sheppard's life. We have fifteen minutes to decide."

Carson stared. "What? We can't give up the Jumpers. We only have two of them!"

"That they know of," Ronon pointed out.

Teyla merely raised an eyebrow.

Carson turned to Teyla. "Give them the ones we have. We have more that we could go get."

Ronon shook his head. "We can deliver all the Jumpers you want. They're gonna kill everyone. We need to attack. Let me go. I can get in there and. . . ."

"No." Teyla's voice carried the same steel that Elizabeth's once had. "We will not negotiate with those who would kidnap our people and use them for ransom." She turned to Carson. "Can you cure their people?"

"Aye, I believe so." Carson glanced over his shoulder. "Some are too far gone for much more than pain management, but I believe I could cure eight of them with time. Including Ladon's sister."

Teyla accepted that with a nod. "Then, do it. Cowen will contact us in less than ten minutes. I want to give him the option of trading our men for theirs."

Carson returned to work, the need to cure these people topmost in his mind. For the moment, he refused to think about a pretty Genii who willingly sacrificed everything for those she loved. She would be around for a while longer, and he might actually enjoy getting to know her if everything went down according to plan.

oOo

"What do you want with the Jumpers?" Sheppard glared at Cowen as his hands were untied. He'd been gassed, tied up, told his efforts to prevent Cowen's rebellion had been for naught, and now used as a bargaining chip. To her credit, Teyla had sounded strong and stoic over the radio. He wondered if Kalle stood next to her, giving her the support she needed.

Cowen chuckled. "What do I want with invisible spaceships that could fly to other worlds and even deliver our atomic weapons?"

"Well, since you put it that way. . . ." Sheppard rubbed his wrists. "They're never gonna deal. You're gonna have to kill us."

"Mmm-hmm," Cowen agreed. "I fully expect to have to kill you."

"Lookin' forward to it that much, huh?" Sheppard frowned. "Why didn't you just take us hostage when we came to visit?"

"Why take two hostages when you can have a dozen?" He turned to Ladon, who had watched with a smirk in place. "Take him to his cell."

As Ladon pulled him to his feet, Sheppard briefly considered knocking the arrogant smirk from Ladon's face. Then, he caught sight of the guards in black leather and decided that he wasn't feeling so hot at the moment. His escape plan would have to wait for another day.

So he engaged Ladon in conversation on the way to the cell. He pointed out the Jumpers' requirement for the ATA gene, which Ladon assured him wasn't an issue any longer. He'd been "collecting samples" for a while. They arrived at the cell before Ladon told him where he'd acquired said samples.

Inside, Rodney and the marines Sheppard had brought sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Another group of men wearing the clothing of the planet where Lorne's team had disappeared stood when one of the Genii guards opened the door. Sheppard blinked as one silhouette morphed into the missing major.

"Lorne!"

Ladon grinned. "Starting to put it all together?"

"I'm getting there." Sheppard walked into the cell, ignoring the way the door closed behind him. "Major. Boys."

Lorne joined him next to the door. "Major."

As Ladon walked away, Sheppard eyed him. "Way to be alive."

"Thanks, Sir!" Lorne watched Ladon's retreat. "So, uh, have you come to rescue us?"

"Well, until about a moment ago, I thought you were dead," Sheppard replied, "but now that I see you speaking and breathing, yeah, I'm thinking about it."

"Oh, well, good! Let me know if there's anything we can do to help, huh?" Lorne's dry statement made Sheppard grin. He'd never been so relieved to find someone alive as he was now.

oOo

Perfectly content to allow Sheppard to die, Genii Commander Cowen accepted his dinner plate from one of his elite guards and sat down to eat. He wasn't a demanding man, just focused and ruthless in his pursuit of the Genii's goals. And those goals _must_ come before anything else. Why Teyla Emmagan thought he'd trade his advantage and chance at some Puddle Jumpers for a few sick individuals who would die anyway. . . .He couldn't reason it out.

Not that he didn't know the dire straits in which the Lanteans found themselves. He'd kept an eye on them since the destruction of Atlantis. They'd traveled to several worlds lately, but they always returned to the planet they called Kiah. His kidnapping of Lorne had motivated them, playing right into his hands.

Realizing that Ladon should have returned from killing Sheppard, he turned to his guards. "Go see what's keeping him."

The guards bowed and left him alone to eat his meal. As he did, Cowen went over the plan in mind. The Lanteans only had two Jumpers available to them. Not like they needed them with their focus being on setting up a base of operations on Kiah. And Cowen intended to make sure that the Lanteans could not become a rising force in the galaxy. The Genii had hidden in the shadows for too long, plotting and planning. Too many people had died, Ladon's sister among them. Their sacrifice would not be in vain.

"_Commander Cowen."_ The voice over the radio startled him from his thoughts. _"Someone has freed the Atlanteans."_

"What?" Cowen jumped to his feet and pressed a button on the radio around his wrist. "Ladon—come in."

Static came over the radio, and his summons went unanswered. Keying the mic, Cowen tried again. "Ladon, come in!"

"_This is Ladon."_ Finally the man answered his call.

"What is going on?"

"_I'm sorry it had to come to this, Cowen."_ Ladon's voice held a hint of regret. Only a hint. _"You have served our people well."_

Walking to the window, Cowen stared outside, trying to figure out what had just happened. How had he been so blind as to not see Ladon's true intentions? "What have you done?"

His world ended with the white flash of a nuclear explosion.

oOo

As it turned out, Lorne's dry statement about helping never came to fruition. Ladon returned with a gun, intent on killing Sheppard. Then, when Sheppard assured him that Beckett could, in fact, cure Dahlia Radim, Ladon released them. After walking out of Cowen's facility, they gated to an uninhabited world, cut the connection before Ladon's nuke went off, and dialed Kiah.

The response to Lorne's return immediately swept Kiah. People came out of their homes to pat the major on his back. Lorne dryly remarked that he'd never felt so loved, but Sheppard knew the truth. Kiah was relieved to have their favorite major returned to them. Of course, Carson missed this entire reunion as he worked over his patient. He later heard the story of the happy scene, though listening to it through the window of his operating room thrilled him.

Wearing the only set of scrubs he owned, Carson wheeled the hospital bed into the main room of the infirmary as the door opened. Dahlia Radim rested comfortably, still sedated after her surgery. Looking at her, Carson understood why so many of Atlantis's survivors, including John and Teyla, had paired off with others. The woman was beautiful, and, in the short time that he talked to her, he managed to forget about his circumstances and everything else. If she stayed on Kiah for the duration of her treatment, he knew he'd have to tread carefully to avoid an interplanetary incident. Carson wasn't the type to believe himself in love at the first sight of a woman. But Dahlia Radim drew him.

"What have you done?" Ladon Radim, the woman's brother, rushed to her side as Carson set the brakes on the hospital bed.

"We found a malignant tumor in your sister's left lung. We had to remove it as soon as possible." Seeing the panic on Ladon's face, he raised a hand. "Not to worry—it was a complete success. She did great."

"And then she'll be cured?"

"She's not out of the woods entirely, but if she keeps up with her treatments, aye."

"Many Genii suffer from similar afflictions." Ladon directed this comment to everyone.

Teyla stepped forward. "We would be more than happy to cure as many of your people as possible. The ones who survive your coup, that is."

"I don't anticipate any more casualties."

"Good." Teyla smiled. "Let us agree on this as a condition of our treaty."

Ladon took a deep breath and let it out. "My day is far from over. I must return to my planet."

Carson smiled at him and glanced at Dahlia's sleeping face. "We'll take good care of her. I promise."

"Thank you, Doctor." Ladon left the room with Teyla, allowing Carson to ruminate on his thoughts.

_Aye,_ he thought. _We'll take good care of her, indeed._

oOo

Late that evening, Lorne found Sheppard sitting on the steps of the great hall. His CO looked tired, but he had yet to retire for the night. Lorne didn't blame him, choosing to roam Kiah instead of settling into his bed. He'd only spent two days in captivity, and he still enjoyed the feel of freedom.

Now, however, he dropped onto the step next to Sheppard. "Sir."

Sheppard glanced over at him. "The coup was successful. Ladon Radim is the new leader of the Genii."

Lorne blinked. "Wow. That was fast."

"Well, once people found out Cowen and his elite guard were out of the picture, his loyalists laid down their weapons." Sheppard glanced at him. "They're billing it as a bloodless coup 'cause no one died on their home soil."

"Oh. So," Lorne said as he shook his head, "ignore the nuclear explosion?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." Lorne stared at the stars overhead. "You know, you don't miss things until you don't have them. Like seeing the stars."

Sheppard's eyes turned upwards. "I know what you mean."

"So, are you ever gonna tell me what Cowen wanted?"

"Jumpers." Sheppard ran a hand over his face. "He wanted our Jumpers, every P90 we had, all the ammo, and our C4."

"At least he doesn't know about the ones on Sateda." Lorne stood. "Thanks for coming after us, Sir. I don't know that I could have handled having more blood drawn. Whatever they were testing was really starting to annoy me."

"No problem. Though it shouldn't have taken us two days to find you." Sheppard frowned. "What was the blood for, anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Ladon said something about the Jumpers and needing the ATA gene."

The two men sat in silence for a few more moments, and then Lorne turned to his CO. "Do you think they'll do it? Create their own gene therapy?"

"I've learned to never put anything past Ladon." Sheppard stood and stretched. "It's late, Major. Call it a night."

"Yes, Sir." Lorne stood with Sheppard and headed for his cabin. He was exhausted and ready to sleep in his own bed. Glancing back at the stars, he smiled. Who would have thought a totally different galaxy would be as familiar to him as Earth?

oOo

"They have more of these ships? These Jumpers?"

"Yes." Gisli gazed up into his eyes, trying to memorize every aspect of his face. "They are hidden somewhere called Sateda."

"Sateda. . . ." His voice trailed off as he turned his attention to her. "You are sure?"

"I heard it from Sheppard and Lorne." She smiled, not needing to add the seductive tilt to get the reaction she wanted. "I can find out more, if you would like. I am certain that Sheppard is close to surrendering all his secrets to me. I have ways to ensure that he does."

"No." He followed his firm answer with an intense kiss. Pulling back, he let out a ragged breath. "You should go."

Gisli pouted. "It is early, still."

"Yes, and you must be ready to go to Kiah yet again, to search for the answers we need. Namely the address for this Sateda."

"Well, if you wanted that, you should have asked me to seek out Ronon's company."

"You stay away from him!" he growled, but he pulled her close for another kiss. "You're _mine_."

Gisli giggled and surrendered herself to his attentions. He pulled away entirely too soon for her liking, and she sighed. "Why do we not tell everyone that we are married? It would make the mission more difficult, but I would be much happier. Every time he looks at me like he wants more, I. . . ." She shuddered. "I do not know how much more I can take."

"It is only for a short time," he said with a smile. Touching her face, he continued, "We almost have what we need. Then no other man will touch you again."

"I will not let him take what is yours."

"I never imagined that you would." He gave her a gentle nudge toward the door. "Now, you must go. We cannot be seen like this."

"I know." She slipped out of his home and into the night. As she walked back to her home, she sighed. Her father was old, almost ready to die. He could not know that she had married a man without his express permission. Still, she must be careful when sneaking back into their home. Olina suspected her intentions toward Sheppard already, and Gisli did not wish to give her sister any more cause to distrust her. She had enough problems with seducing Sheppard.

As she settled into sleep, she thought of her husband and dreamed of the day when they could be together, openly and without shame. A wistful smile tipped her lips upward, and she hoped that day would come quickly.

~TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear Peter,_

_What do I say to the man who gave everything to save Atlantis? 'I'm sorry' seems so trite, yet it's all I have._

_Rodney told me what happened that day. When I asked you to go to the Ancient weapon platform and restore it to full power, I honestly thought we had a fighting chance against the Wraith. I thought that, with the combined intellect of you and Rodney, we could get the thing operational. I never, in a million years, imagined that it would go as badly as it did._

_When Rodney told me what happened, I couldn't breathe. Out of everyone in Atlantis during that first year, I could depend on you to give me an honest, yet compassionate, report as to our condition. I cannot count the number of times I watched the sympathy cross your face as you told me we didn't have enough power to do what I asked. And, during the lock down with that nanovirus, you worked tirelessly to restore power to the city._

_I cannot begin to atone for what happened. I am the one who ordered you to your death, and it is a burden I must bear. I can only ask for your forgiveness and hope that, wherever you are, you think kindly of me. Of all of us in Atlantis. We are scattered now, and I have no hope of finding my way back to my people. Short of a miracle, that is. Still, if you are out there. . .somewhere. . .remember that we loved you. And we miss you._

_~Elizabeth_

oOo

Elizabeth sat back from her desk and stared at the short letter with tears in her eyes. She and Javan had arrived home three days ago. In those three days, their relationship had changed, grown more intimate while still retaining the edge of distance. She relished those few moments each evening when he joined her in the garden for the sunset.

Tonight, however, she pushed to her feet and walked into the garden by herself. The hour was late, and she truly needed to rest. In the last few days, she'd considered her position in this home, in this village. If she and Javan were to pursue what happened at the ruins. . . . Elizabeth smiled at the memory of his kiss.

Knowing her emotions had calmed, she returned inside and climbed under the cool sheets of her bed. She'd finished the blue blanket she'd set out to crochet, and it added weight to the light coverlet that Shani had provided. Now, however, as she settled into the soft pillow, her mind returned to reports that she'd read. Sheppard's description of the Wraith. Their dietary needs. Their feeding habits. Their desire to find Earth.

_Before she knew it, she stood on a Wraith ship, its organic walls pulsing with something akin to breath. She stepped close to one and touched it, her hand coming away slimy and cold. _So, this is what a mouse feels like when a snake has swallowed it whole,_ she mused._

_Hearing footsteps, she rushed around the corner and hid behind some pillars. The Wraith came, creatures she'd seen only once. When that one Wraith had infiltrated Atlantis, she'd snuck a peek at the security footage. She never wanted to meet one face-to-face._

_Yet, here she was, hiding from them on a ship. She looked down at her attire, frowning at the beige gown she'd worn to the desert ruins. The light cloth of the head wrap lay around her shoulders, leaving her dark hair free to fall around her face. Why had she been brought here? Why had she been released?_

_Had she been released? She glanced around, vague memories of being scooped up in a Dart as it swept Ataliya floating through her head. She'd been culled, as had most everyone in Javan's village. Just thinking of him sent a flash of panic through her. He'd fought to save his people, to rescue them from the Wraith. Yet, at the last moment, he'd been caught in their culling beam, yelling for Elizabeth to get down. To run. To hide and live. In her foolishness, she'd rushed for him, getting caught in the same beam that had taken him._

_But why was she here, awake, alone, and not quite sure of her surroundings? She couldn't answer that, but she began to wander. It seemed like hours before she found the "food storage" area. Familiar faces peeked out of cocoons, and her heart stopped when she recognized Demir. One compartment down, Shani rested peacefully, still unaware of her current predicament._

_Panic struck, and Elizabeth began clawing at the bindings that kept Shani in the cocoon. Sheppard had described them as incredibly resilient and able to preserve a human being for months at a time. She didn't care. Her fingernails broke and bled, and yet she didn't stop. She couldn't stop if she wanted to rescue her friends from this fate._

_Noise behind her sent her heart skittering into her chest. Elizabeth ducked behind a pillar and watched as two Wraith opened a third cocoon. The man fell out, blinking as he regained consciousness. She gasped, her heart skipping several beats as the Wraith dragged Javan away. She followed them, dodging more and more guards as she kept her eyes trained on the man she loved. She couldn't lose Javan. Not now, when they'd discovered everything they shared._

_In a large chamber, the two Wraith pushed Javan to his knees. Elizabeth slipped into the shadows, still surprised that no one had noticed her. The Wraith queen, a grotesque mix between insect and woman, sauntered over to him. He glared at her, unwilling to give an inch. After a short time of interrogation, during which Javan spit on the queen, she reared her hand back and slammed it into his chest._

_Javan's eyes widened, and he screamed in agony. Elizabeth barely held on to her dinner as the Wraith queen's hand went right through his body. She grabbed his heart, not caring about the blood and gore that flowed down his chest, and howled at the ceiling. Javan, the man Elizabeth loved more than anything in the universe, faded and dissolved to dust in the space of only a few moments. As his body disintegrated, Elizabeth screamed. The Wraith queen, who had been eying her bloody hand with something akin to glee, whirled._

"_Bring her." The command seemed to come from around Elizabeth rather than the lone female Wraith._

_Rather than waiting for an invitation, Elizabeth rushed to the dust that had once been Javan. She fell to a heap next to it, afraid to touch it for fear that he still lived. How did she fix this? She couldn't put him back together._

_The Wraith queen watched with amusement, her cat-like eyes taking in everything about her victim. Elizabeth's deep sobs turned to a heart-wrenching scream as she launched herself. The queen laughed and reared back her hand, ready for the onslaught._

Elizabeth screamed again as she sat upright in her bed, fighting the blankets that had tied themselves around her. Something landed on her chest, and she clawed at it. Ignoring the sting of scratches, she ripped the offending metal away and blinked in surprise as her pendant—the symbol of her relationship with Simon—lay in her hand, its chain broken beyond repair.

The Wraith queen had killed Javan! Desperation clawed at her, and Elizabeth rushed from her room. Her bare feet slapped on the cool tile of Javan's home as she ran down the corridor. Shani appeared briefly, but Elizabeth ignored her. She needed to find Javan. . .needed to know he was okay.

A thin line of light showed below the door to Javan's office. Elizabeth hesitated. What would she find? A pile of dust? Or a living man? Desperation overcame her fear, and she pushed the door open.

"Elizabeth?" Javan's head snapped up from his books, and he dropped his pen as he rushed to her. He took hold of her and frowned into her eyes. "What happened?"

"I. . .you. . ." She couldn't finish the sentence, not with him there, his warm hands touching her shoulders. She stared into his eyes. "Hold me!"

He pulled her into his arms, one hand brushing over her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled of sun and ink, a combination she'd come to know as his unique scent. She loved that scent, almost as much as she loved him. The memory of her dream overcame her again, and her characteristic control of her emotions deserted her. She clung to Javan as months of worry, doubts, fears, and failures flowed out of her. She couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to, and she gratefully accepted the warmth of his embrace.

Finally, however, she regained control over her emotions. Javan, still dressed from his work in the village that day, slipped off the long overcoat he typically wore, leaving the short-sleeved tunic below it to showcase his dark arms. He gently led Elizabeth to the living room and settled on what she'd come to see as "their" couch. "What happened?"

"I dreamed." She hiccuped and accepted the handkerchief Shani silently provided. After setting a tray containing a pot of tea and two cups on the table before them, Javan's sister disappeared to her room. "I saw you, on a Wraith ship. The queen was. . . .She killed you!"

He didn't laugh but gathered her into his arms again. This time, Elizabeth didn't dissolve into tears, though a few slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry." His voice rumbled under her ear. "I can handle a few dreams."

Elizabeth sat up and looked him in the eye. "But I can't." She raised an eyebrow as he took the opportunity to pour them a cup of tea. "I mean, I've never seen a Wraith feed, but I can't handle the thought that you might be. . . ."

Rather than speak, Javan simply handed her a cup of tea. She finally set the broken necklace aside, her fingers remembering the frantic clawing she'd done in her dream. One nail bled, but she suspected it had come from her panicked attempt to get the necklace off of her chest.

Javan reached out and touched the scratches on the side of her neck. "What are these?"

She smiled in self-derision. "My doing." After a sip of tea, she met his eyes. "I dreamed the Wraith was feeding on me, too. When I first woke, the necklace landed on my chest, and I wasn't awake enough to realize what it was. I ripped it off."

He picked up the broken jewelry, his eyes intent as he examined it. "I know a few goldsmiths on other worlds. I can see if anyone can repair it."

"No." Now that full lucidity had returned, Elizabeth regained her natural poise. "It's nothing. A memory."

He regarded her with one eyebrow raised, and she understood how others must feel when she gave them the same examination. "A broken memory? Or one that is no longer important?"

Rather than answering right away, Elizabeth took a few moment to consider the question. She'd been writing to Peter Grodin before she fell asleep, and her regrets concerning his death had carried over into her sleep. But she had so many other regrets that often held her back. Simon. Sheppard. Atlantis. The decisions she'd made in the last year. Now, staring at Javan as she tried to commit his face to memory, she decided that she refused to collect regrets. "A memory of old regrets that simply needs to be put away."

He accepted that answer and set the pendant next to the tray. "In putting away those old regrets, do not put away the good memories."

"I won't," she promised. After another hour, she felt steady enough to handle the dark corridor and the silence of her room. Gathering the pendant, she said goodnight to Javan and left him on the couch. In her room, she lit one candle and set it next to the bed, smiling at the memory of Teyla's story. Once, when an energy being invaded Atlantis, Teyla had told the Athosian children that the entity was afraid of fire. Elizabeth didn't know how true that was, but she knew the small light would assure her enough that she could finally rest.

oOo

As Elizabeth stumbled down the hallway and to her room, Javan flopped back into the couch. She had taken the piece of jewelry with her, but it hung from her fingers with carelessness that belied the raging emotions in her heart. And the raging emotions in his heart.

She'd dreamed that he had been fed on by the Wraith. Elizabeth had admitted to never seeing such a thing in person, though she certainly dreamed of it. Javan knew from personal experience that dreams of the unknown often turned out more grotesque than truth. It seemed so in this case. As she'd wept in his arms, Elizabeth had repeatedly run her hand over his chest and the area above his heart. What had her mind conjured during the dream?

Shani appeared before he could sort out the implications of the night. Rather than collecting the tray, she settled next to Javan. "You are troubled."

He smiled at his sister's obvious statement. "I wish I knew how to help her."

"Some wounds, particularly those of the heart, have to be healed by time and people who care." She touched his arm. "You did all you could, tonight. Right now, it is up to Elizabeth to continue that healing."

He shook his head. "I fear for her."

"As do I." Shani smiled at him. "But she has a good man watching out for her."

Javan sat forward suddenly. "I never set out for this. I never realized that any woman could hold so much power over a man."

Shani grinned. "My dear brother, you have much to learn from life if you do not realize how strong women can be. Especially when a man loves us like you love Elizabeth."

He blinked at her, not accustomed to hearing his personal feelings so casually mentioned. He almost denied her assertion but decided to ignore it. He was tired. Worried. Afraid that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to sleep after that nightmare. But what should he do about it? He was not the right one for this job. He had his people to think about. Back in the ruins, it had been easy to set aside all of his responsibilities and focus totally on the one woman who had intrigued him from the very start. But this. . .? He should not feel this strongly for Elizabeth, yet he had allowed himself to bond with her. To find the most precious thing he could imagine.

Shani left him to his thoughts as she collected the tea tray and carried it to the kitchen. Javan returned to his office, to his books. But his mind had been thoroughly distracted, and he could not focus on his work. Instead, he stared at the map on his wall, contemplating the implications of following his heart rather than his plan.

oOo

Late the following afternoon, Elizabeth made her way to the garden. She stood next to the wall, where a bit of earth appeared beneath flowering bushes. This garden had become her sanctuary, the place where she could think when overwhelmed. She could think of no better place to bury her regrets.

Stooping down, she used her hands to hollow out a small hole in the ground. She dug until the earth turned dark and moist, then she dropped the pendant into the hole. The gold and diamonds would likely have been worth something if she'd decided to trade it, but she couldn't part with it in that manner. Not with the meaning. When she'd left Earth, she wore the one thing that bound her to Simon Wallace. Now that she'd released Simon, she needed to bury her old desires and regrets. Losing Atlantis and remembering Peter Grodin had not been easy, but they had become a weight that held her down. If she truly hoped to recover from her past and her wounds, she needed to grieve.

As she pushed the dirt over the gleaming metal, she cried. Not like last night, when she'd wept in Javan's arms. Today, she quietly said goodbye to Simon. She apologized to Peter. She wished Sheppard well in his endeavors against the Wraith. . .if he still lived. And she looked to a new life of her own.

Once the emotional storm had passed, Elizabeth rocked back on her heels and looked at the sky. She hoped to one day find her people. But, if she didn't, she could find peace in this place, with the one man who made her life worth every bitter memory and nightmare.

Decision made, she went back inside and joined Shani in spinning new wool for the upcoming trading season.

~TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Settling back into life on Kiah proved more difficult than Lorne imagined. He resumed his duties following a brief check by Carson and much to-do by the Kians. Even Geir welcomed him home. Inwardly, however, Evan struggled.

While his Genii captivity only lasted a few days, the effects shook him. His instincts sharpened, and he often reacted without thinking. Once, in the middle of the night, he smelled smoke. Rather than glancing out his window to see who had built a fire to make a midnight snack, he grabbed his sidearm and rushed out the front door to ward off Genii attackers. He eyed Dahlia Radim and her Genii compatriots being treated by Beckett with suspicion.

Evan flopped into bed midmorning on his third day home. He'd just come from an intense sparring session with Ronon, and his legs felt like jelly. He should really bathe and get to work, but he wanted to sleep. The last several nights had not been the most restful with his thoughts whirling. While sitting in that Genii prison, he'd had time to think and consider. He came to Pegasus knowing that he could die while there. He accepted that. But he knew that he could also return to Earth. To his family. Now that they'd been totally cut off, he had transferred those loyalties to Kiah. When faced with never returning to Kiah, he thought he'd go insane.

Now, however, he thought about his sister. His nephews. He only had the worn pictures that he carried in his wallet. Everything else that he owned—his paints, brushes, clothing, and any photos he'd brought from home—had been destroyed along with the _Daedalus._ Could he stand never seeing them again? Would they understand that he had done everything in his power to return to them? Could he truly live knowing that his mother and sister had received notification that he'd gone MIA? What had that done to his mother? To his nephews?

The questions stirred his emotions, and Evan pushed to his feet when he felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't lose it now. Sheppard and Teyla were off world again, trading with a village called Croya. Evan needed to be sharp and aware of what was happening. With that in mind, he hurried through freshening up and reappeared in the bright sunshine.

Everything went well that day. Nothing catastrophic happened, and Ronon even gained a few new trainees. Evan watched the Satedan as he walked the young boys from Geir's village through the basics of hand-to-hand fighting and grinned. Ronon might not say a lot, but his influence saved lives. By the time Sheppard and Teyla returned, Evan managed to put his questions into a box labeled "Leave Alone."

"Major." Sheppard glanced at him as they walked into the great hall. The sun had started setting, casting long shadows throughout the village. "Everything quiet?"

"Yes, Sir." Lorne dropped into the chair opposite Sheppard's at what had become their "office." A lot of people came and went from the great hall, but this corner had been reserved for Kiah's leadership. Tonight, they accepted a pot of coffee from Lindsay Novak and added Kiah's version of sugar. "Nothing unusual happen to you?"

"No." Sheppard frowned. "Everything alright, Major?"

Lorne let out a deep breath. "I guess I'm still reacting to losing Atlantis and _Daedalus_. I hadn't taken time to think about things like my family when I was captured by the Genii. Prison gives a man time to think things through."

"Did you leave someone behind?"

Evan snorted. "My mom and sister. Two nephews. But not a wife or girlfriend, if that's what you're asking."

"It was." Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "Still, I can't imagine what your mom and sister must be going through knowing you may never come home."

"That's just it, Sir." Lorne decided to be blunt with his CO. "I should be trying my hardest to get back to them, but I'm not. I can't do anything, and so I've poured my time into Kiah. When I was sitting in that Genii prison, I wasn't thinking about my mom or my sister or my nephews. I was thinking about Kiah. How would Kavanagh do with the sewage system? Could Marks help Novak through losing several friends from the _Daedalus_? How would Kiah deal with missing more of her people? My mind never once turned to Earth. I just wanted to come home."

Sheppard shook his head. "You're a better man than me. I got downright angry and started screaming at no one in particular."

"Sir?"

"I spent six months with a bunch of pansy wannabes." His eyes went to the ceiling. "No offense if you're listening, Teer."

Evan smirked. "Do you think she hovers around, waiting to strike you down?"

"I dunno." Sheppard shrugged. "Still, the point is that I do understand what you're going through. Give it time, Major. You'll pull through this. And, who knows? If McKay has his way, we'll wind up back on Earth before we know it."

Evan nodded once, his mind going to the times he'd seen Sheppard with Gisli. "Yes, Sir. But will all of us make it?"

"Dunno," Sheppard said again.

Sensing his CO needed time to think, Evan rose and left the great hall. He'd just rounded the corner when movement caught his eye. He frowned and backed into the wall of the great hall, his instincts driving him to action. The figure pressed an ear against the wall, blond hair pulled into a knot at the back of her head. When she moved, Evan clearly saw the female form and ducked away before she saw him.

Kavanagh had come to him recently, telling him about a spy in their midst. At the time, Evan had believed Kavanagh to be jealous of Sheppard's success with a local woman. But maybe there was something to Kavanagh's accusation. Could Gisli be betraying them? Intent on finding out, he turned and walked around the other side of the great hall. He could use either path to get to his cabin, and he hoped to catch the listener off guard. He'd just rounded the first corner when Dahlia Radim appeared. She reached up and shook her hair out of the bun at the back of her head.

Evan stopped and stared. "Dahlia?"

She blinked as he glared at her. "Major Lorne. What can I do for you?"

"Ah. . ." Evan hesitated. Did he accuse her outright or take a more subtle approach? "You doing okay this evening?"

She smiled, though it didn't light up her eyes. "Yes, thank you. I just returned from a walk with Dr. Beckett. He was showing me the river and the mountains at sunset."

Evan nodded once. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She motioned toward the the infirmary where the Genii guests undergoing treatment for radiation poisoning stayed. "If you don't mind, I have some things that require my attention."

"Of course." Evan let her go, watching as she ducked into her tent. He hated the suspicion that blossomed in his mind, but he couldn't let it go. Tomorrow, he would speak with Sheppard, and they'd take precautions to make sure none of their strategic information could be uncovered.

oOo

The following morning, Evan found Sheppard leaving the sparring area, covered in sweat and looking like he'd spent more time on the ground than on his own feet. "Sir, have you got a moment?"

"Sure." Sheppard turned toward his own cabin.

"I think we may have a spy."

Sheppard stopped walking at that bombshell. "A spy?"

"At first, I wasn't sure." Lorne faced him, turning his back to the busy town center where Ronon sparred with newcomers from Geir's village. He lowered his voice. "Kavanagh came to me a few weeks ago, and I discounted it. Maybe I should have listened."

"Why?" Sheppard shrugged. "It's Kavanagh. He's always saying crazy stuff."

"I saw someone last night." Lorne shook his head. "I can't be sure who it was, but she was blond and wore her hair up."

"Do you have any suspects?" Sheppard's eyes skittered around the area, no doubt counting how many blonds roamed Kiah.

"Yes, Sir, but I'd rather wait until we have some hard evidence." Evan shrugged. "I'm off to see Dr. Beckett now."

Sheppard nodded once. "Thank you, Major. Let me know what you found out."

"Yes, Sir." Evan walked away and went directly to Beckett's infirmary. He hoped the doctor didn't have a reason for Dahlia to be out at that time of evening. If Dahlia simply used Carson's treatment as an excuse, Lorne promised to see her escorted off of Kiah within minutes.

"Oh, hello, Major." Carson seemed genuinely surprised to see him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Doc." Evan headed for the doctor's office.

Carson, evidently expecting him to have a physical complaint, motioned to one of the beds before following Evan. "And what would that be, Major?"

"Drop the rank, Doc." Evan grinned. "And I'll think about dropping the 'Doc.'"

"Agreed." Carson dropped into his chair, looking exhausted. "What brings you to my office, Evan?"

"Ah. . . ." Evan leaned against the wall and glanced into the infirmary. None of the Genii currently occupied their beds, so he decided to be blunt. "I think we have a spy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And you have a suspect." Carson didn't pull any punches.

"Yes, and she's using you as an alibi."

Carson took seconds to make the leap. "Surely you don't believe Dahlia is the spy!"

"I don't know what to think, Doc. And, for the record, I never mentioned Dahlia Radim."

"It wasn't that much of a leap, lad." Carson glared. "You came to me about a woman using me as an alibi. The only woman I have been alone with is Dahlia."

Evan straightened. "Last night, I left the great hall and spotted a blond woman with her hair in a bun. She was listening at the window next to Major Sheppard's desk. When I walked the other way to surprise her, Dahlia appeared, taking her hair out of her bun."

"Aye." Carson actually looked a little perturbed with him. "She tied her hair up because the wind kept blowing it in her face."

Evan's eyebrows rose, and he actually blinked. "And you know this why?"

"Because we went for a walk last night." Carson stood. "One of the vital components of healing is fresh air and sunshine. Last night, I took Dahlia down to the river to watch the sunset."

Now that Carson had confirmed Dahlia's story, Evan let his grin spread back across his face. "She's a little young for you, isn't she?"

Carson shrugged. "We're in another galaxy with different rules and different cultural expectations. Besides, I'm not the only one dating someone a few years younger than myself."

"A few?"

"Okay, ten or more." Carson actually flushed a little.

"And you're _dating_?"

"Oh, shut it!"

Evan smirked. "Just pointing out the obvious." He left the doctor alone after that. Kavanagh's report of seeing Gisli eavesdropping on their conversation skittered through his mind again, and he let out a frustrated breath. Just how was he to explain to Sheppard that he needed to interrogate the man's girlfriend?

oOo

The evening of her return to Kiah, Teyla stood in her small cabin and stared at the pendant in her hand. It spoke to her in its simplicity, reminding her of strength and character. Of Kalle. She'd bartered for it and had ignored John's raised eyebrow when she explained her reasons for wanting it. He did not like Kalle but made an attempt to be happy for her, and Teyla appreciated that.

Now, she just needed to give the pendant to Kalle. Would he understand the significance? Or would he throw it in a crate somewhere to collect dust? She hoped not. A glance out her window told Teyla that the sun had set, and the time to seek Kalle's presence had ended. On this world, women did not seek out the companionship of men after dark, particularly not between villages. Many of Geir's sensibilities had been offended in recent days, and Teyla had worked to explain the customs of Atlantis's survivors. He seemed inclined to accept that some traditions would be violated, but he refused to allow his people to abandon their roots. Teyla readily agreed, though she had not yet spoken with Major Sheppard about the issue.

Perhaps Geir's problem with Kiah came not with tradition but with Gisli. Teyla smiled as she readied for bed. She had seen John and Gisli about more often lately, and John looked quite smitten with the young woman. In fact, Olina spoke of how often Gisli mentioned John. As the eldest sister, Olina's marriage would determine the next leader of Geir's people, and she had held off for quite some time. However, in recent days, Teyla had seen Olina eye several men in Kiah, most notably Ronon and Major Lorne. Neither of those two had shown any interest in Olina, and she had kept her distance from all others. But she had not thrown herself at anyone the way her sister had.

Teyla shook her head. While she was happy for Gisli and Sheppard, she did not like Gisli's forward behavior. Even women from Atlantis did not actively pursue a man the way Gisli pursued Major Sheppard. Apparently, Geir had noticed his daughter's behavior and disapproved.

The long day off world caught up to Teyla, and she drifted to sleep. She dreamed of happier times with Charin, but her hopes for her relationship with Kalle kept her from becoming morose when she awoke. It had been many years since she felt this way about a man. The last time, he had been culled shortly after they admitted their feelings for one another. Teyla had not allowed herself to fall for anyone else. Until Kalle. Tucking the pendant in her pocket as she dressed, she left her cabin and smiled. If this day went according to her hopes, her future seemed rather secure.

Late that morning, she found Kalle as he watched several of his village's young men spar with Ronon. She stood next to him and smiled when he glanced her way. "Kalle."

"Teyla." His voice warmed her heart. "You seem happy."

"I am." She met his eyes. "May we talk? In private?"

"Of course." He took her elbow and led her away.

Teyla waited until they had retreated a fair distance before speaking again. "I went to Croya yesterday and found something that I think you will like." She pulled out the pendant and laid it in his hand. "Among my people, it is customary to give gifts, tokens of friendship and. . . .love."

He stared at the pendant. "You are giving this to me as a friend?"

"No." She closed his fingers around the flat metal medallion. "Not as a friend."

Her meaning struck home, and he slowly grinned. "Thank you." He quickly donned the pendant. "I will treasure it."

Teyla smiled, particularly when he lowered his head to kiss her. They stayed in one another's arms for a while before duties called them to separate locations for the day. Still, every time she thought of the man in her life, she could not resist the smile. Even learning that Kiah had a spy did not dim her enthusiasm.

She was in love. And her future looked bright.

~TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** At the recommendation of my wonderful beta, **theicemenace**, I am issuing a fluff alert for this chapter! Also, I have a sick child at home, so I apologize for the delay in posting. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_Carson,_

_I realize a letter from me might surprise you. After all, I merely signed off on various forms while writing on computers. But times have changed. Life has changed for me, just as I'm sure it has for you._

_Out of all the people on Atlantis, I know you survived. I watched you go through the gate with Major Lorne. I hope you were not captured by the Wraith or killed in a fight. If our people still live, they will need your skills and your healing touch._

_I have much I could say to you, Carson. So many things that I could expound on. Your time with the Hoffans changed you slightly, made you suspicious. And that broke my heart. You are a kind soul, Carson. I can't remember anyone ever coming to me with a complaint. Ever. You showed compassion and love in everything you did, going so far as to be one of the last members of the expedition to leave Atlantis._

_You are a healer. And I have no doubt you will survive. But, as you do, I ask that you help our people, wherever you are. Help them remember what compassion means, that life is more than survival and getting home. Help them see things from your point of view._

_I don't know that we will ever meet again, and that pains me. But know that I am in a good place. I am happy, and I have friends here. You would approve._

_Live well, Carson. And know that my thoughts go with you._

_~Elizabeth_

oOo

Elizabeth blew an errant curl from her face and sat back on her haunches. Her back and arms ached, but the stone floor gleamed in the sunlight from a large window behind her. Elsewhere in the house, Shani worked to scrub walls and windows while Demir carted water from the well. Javan would join them later, but he'd been called away to deal with a small crisis in the village center.

Elizabeth smiled as she surveyed her handiwork. The floor of this house had enchanted her from the moment she saw it, and it charmed her even more now that the layer of dust and grime that hid its beauty had been scrubbed away. Each of the stones, hewn from the nearby mountains, had streaks of red and brown mingled with marble-colored swirls. It caused the little house to light up with warmth and a welcome atmosphere.

Javan had not been thrilled when they first discussed the house. Elizabeth had found him in the garden, waiting for their evening walk. She walked over to him and accepted his warm hug. "I've been thinking."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I think it's time I found my own place to live." Elizabeth refused to be intimidated by the scowl he sent her way. "Javan, I can't rely on you and Shani for everything. Granted, until I learn a trade and get my feet under me, I will still need help. But I need my own space. My own home. Living with you and your sister is great, but. . . ."

"It is not yours?" He nodded. "I suppose I knew this day would come."

"I'm not saying we will never see one another."

He pulled her back into his arms. "I would not let that happen."

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against his chest. "Besides, it's no longer proper that I live here."

"To whom have you been speaking?"

"No one." She lifted her head to look him in the eye. "On my world, couples do not live together until after they have cultivated an intimate relationship."

Javan's eyes darkened even further, and Elizabeth's face heated. How long had it been since a man made her blush simply by looking at her? He nodded once. "Perhaps you are right."

She raised an eyebrow as she grinned. "I _know_ I'm right. I'm just glad you see it the same way."

"Cheeky, too." He'd learned that phrase from her. Before she could respond, he sobered. "I know of a house. The owner died last year, and it has been empty ever since. Perhaps I could speak to the family for you and make arrangements."

She nodded with a smile. "That would be lovely."

Rather than answering her, he kissed her. Elizabeth leaned into the kiss, feeling it all the way to her toes. From the way Javan's eyes dilated and his breathing hitched when he pulled back, he felt it as well. Resting his forehead on hers, he chuckled. "You foresaw this complication, did you not?"

"Yes." She breathed in the unique scent of sunshine and sand that clung to him. "But I am happy that it is a complication."

They had stayed that way for another ten minutes, sharing the same breath and trying not to allow their emotions to overcome them. When Elizabeth retired for the evening, she had forced herself not to watch Javan walk away. His knee-length linen jacket did nothing to hide the strength he possessed.

Now, she rinsed her scrub brush and started on a new segment of the floor. The portion next to the door would be cleaned last, but this corner finished the room. Shani had already used a broom to knock the cobwebs out of the corners and sweep them out the door. Elizabeth groaned as her arms protested the unfamiliar work. However, if she completed this before Javan returned, he had promised to bring her bed and the furniture he and Shani had promised to the home. It would be her first night on her own since the destruction of Atlantis.

An hour later, Shani joined her in the kitchen, preparing a simple lunch once the men returned with the first load of furniture. Elizabeth worked slowly, her back and arms already starting to stiffen. This house boasted indoor plumbing, one of only a few that could say that. She still had to manually pump the water into the boiler, but a pipe system had been set up to transfer the heated water into the bathtub. She looked forward to tonight's bath, knowing she'd need it once the work had ended. For now, however, she had something else on her mind.

"Shani, tell me the courtship customs here." Elizabeth watched the surprise cross the other woman's face.

"Courtship customs?"

"Yes. When a man and a woman find themselves in the situation that Javan and I are in, what are your customs?"

Shani smirked. "Not many men and women find themselves in such straits."

"Excuse me?"

"Love matches, such as the one you share with Javan, are rare." Shani shrugged. "Most marriages are arranged by the bride's father. Or brother, in my case."

Elizabeth blinked. "So a woman has no say in who she marries?"

"I did not say that." Shani set aside the hunk of cheese she'd been slicing and gave Elizabeth her complete attention. "On Ataliya, fathers seek to make the most advantageous match possible for their daughters. Some fathers look for a man they consider a nephew. Others simply want a rich son-in-law. However, if the woman refuses, then the father is bound by law to find a different match. No woman here is joined to a man she refuses. If it is done so, the case is brought to Javan, and he has the power to annul the relationship and can even arrest both father and husband, if the case demands it."

"Has that ever happened?"

"Once." Shani's eyes darkened. "Shortly after I married, a good friend was forced into marriage with a man twice her age. My husband was many years older than me, but he was kind. This man was not. He abused my friend for nearly a month before she managed to escape. When she brought her complaint to Javan, he. . .what is your term?. . .hit the roof."

"I can imagine," Elizabeth said with a wry expression. While he was the leader of his village and had a hard edge to some of his dealings, he also showed compassion. He would not take kindly to an abused woman telling him that she'd been forced.

"He arrested both the father and the husband." Shani smiled sadly. "The father claimed he did not know that his daughter had refused the man, and he also claimed he had no knowledge of the torture she'd endured, although the evidence was in her body. I treated her." She shook her head. "She came to me broken, and I remember weeping after she returned to her father's home. Javan annulled the marriage, of course, and placed her husband in prison. I fear it was not enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"She died," Shani said flatly. "A few days after her return to her father's home. I suspect I know how, but I have no proof."

Elizabeth touched Shani's shoulder, trying to lend support. "Thank you for telling me."

When Shani smiled at her, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "It was a long time ago. You will not have the same troubles, though. Javan is a good man, a fair man. And he loves you very much."

Elizabeth smiled, though her thoughts whirled. Javan had not told her that he loved her, though he certainly shared her passion. Another thought occurred to her. "And what if there is no father or brother?"

"Such as yourself?" Shani's grin returned, her tears fading in light of Elizabeth's obvious embarrassment. "Then, it is up to you to decide, I suppose. Most women on my world do not find themselves in such a situation. There is usually a male family member. To be honest, I suspect the reason you have not been bombarded with offers is because Javan has intervened."

"He's running interference?" Elizabeth asked, using a phrase she picked up from Major Sheppard.

Shani's brows furrowed. "I do not understand."

"It's a phrase from my world that means that Javan has intervened and prevented certain things from reaching me."

"Yes, he has run interference." Shani's accent made the phrase a bit humorous. "Though, I doubt you can blame him. He has a very good reason to run interference. But I must warn you. You should decide with Javan if you are. . .courting, as you say. If not, then men will come by your door on a regular basis."

Elizabeth nodded slowly and returned to her work. Now that the home had been cleaned and her furniture moved in, she set about organizing everything. The day wore on, but she was quickly satisfied with the way the home appeared. The walls still remained empty save for the large painting Javan had bought her. But couches, colored pillows, and rugs brightened the area. That evening, Elizabeth prepared a small dinner in her kitchen, feeling lonely. She'd spent so much time with Javan and Shani that she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She ate quickly and eased herself into a couch. The fireplace, small when compared to Javan's, stayed dark. She didn't have the strength or energy to light it.

She had just picked up her pen and journal when a knock sounded on the door. Remembering Shani's words about men offering for her hand, Elizabeth allowed a mask to slip over her face as she answered the knock. "Javan!"

He grinned at her surprise. "This is not a bad time, is it?"

"No." She stepped out onto the tiny porch. "Not at all."

He motioned toward the road, waiting until she fell into step with him to speak. "I missed our time in the garden."

"Me, too." Elizabeth finally admitted to herself that she'd almost rushed to Javan's home. "Though I'm not sure if my presence in your home would be appropriate now that I have my own place."

"Why not?" He frowned at her. "You are a friend to Shani, as well as myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I don't think running to your home after dark, like a desperate woman, would leave people with positive thoughts about my friendship with Shani. And, for the record, I don't want simple friendship with you." Then, she nearly clamped a hand over her mouth. Rather than reacting, she just pressed her lips together and faced the road Javan had chosen. Had she really just admitted to wanting much more with him?

He stopped and faced her with a grin. "I am glad to hear you say that."

"Javan, I'm sorry. I don't normally let my mouth run away with me." Elizabeth wondered where this sudden attack of nerves had originated. She'd negotiated treaties, left her home galaxy, traveled to other planets, commanded the SGC for a time, and much more. She had long ago given up blushing and tittering and uncertainty. One could not negotiate a peace accord or nonproliferation treaty if uncertain. Yet, here, with this man, she reverted to her girlhood days.

Javan's grin faded into something more serious. "I do not mind your mouth running away with you. A person learns many interesting things when another speaks before thinking."

She regarded him skeptically. "Interesting?"

"Yes." He resumed his walk, leading her to the village center and the pool that gathered so many people during the day. Right now, it was abandoned, and the bright moonlight glittered on the surface. The trees whispered in the breeze, and the warmth of the day cooled significantly. Pulling her into the shadows of those trees, Javan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It means that I am not alone in my desire to see more between us than mere friendship."

Elizabeth draped her arms around his neck, her body warming as his dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Is this a proposal?"

"Of marriage?" He shook his head. "No. Not yet. I understand that your culture is different from mine, and I want you to be sure before you bind yourself to me and my world."

"We call it dating or courting on Earth."

"Dating?" He blinked. "That is an unusual reference."

"Not really. When a man and a woman go out on a date, it means they have set that date and time aside for one another." She shrugged. "Courtship, however, means there's an understanding between the couple. It is more. . .intimate and less public, though intimacy between them waits for a set period of time."

Javan nodded once, his eyes falling to her lips. "Then, Elizabeth, perhaps we can court one another."

"I'd like that." She smiled when he kissed her. The semi-public location, along with the cool night breeze, heightened the effects of the kiss, and Javan pulled away sooner than normal. While she tried to regain her breath, he stepped away.

"We should return," he said, though his voice held a rough edge.

"I agree." She looped her arm through his. "But would it be horrible if I admitted to wanting this moment to last forever?"

He laughed, and they walked back to her home. The topic of conversation turned to practical affairs, and Elizabeth discovered that shearing season would arrive inside of the week. During that time, the village swelled to three times its normal size as shepherds brought their wool to market. Elizabeth already anticipated the season as Shani had promised to teach her to prepare and dye the wool to be spun. She'd mastered a spinning wheel reasonably well, though Shani's yarn always had a more uniform size.

Javan watched her excitement with amusement. "You surprise me."

"I do?"

"Yes." He shrugged. "You are a woman who left her home planet to come to this galaxy, to a place so foreign to you. You are an adventurer, an explorer. And, yet, the thought of shearing and learning a trade so appeals to you that it brings a light to your face."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I think it's the simplicity." She raised an eyebrow at him. Again. "I am sure you know how it is to come home after a long negotiation, simply to relax into something so simple. The longer I'm here, the more a pastoral life appeals."

"Then, I am glad." He gave her a light kiss. "I will have to travel some this season, and I would love for you to accompany me on several trips."

"Any place in particular?"

"One." He frowned. "I was contacted by a trading partner. Their planet's population has nearly doubled in recent months. Apparently, people from another world settled next to their village."

Hope sprang to life in Elizabeth's heart. "Really?"

"Yes." He let out a deep breath. "From what I was told, a Wraith culling destroyed their home. But I intend to ask about your people when I am there."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Javan."

"You are most welcome." He grinned and left her alone after another quick kiss.

Elizabeth watched him disappear into the night before returning to her small home. She smiled at the emptiness, her heart already enjoying the solitude. With Javan's words about their relationship, she had come to a decision. Her life wasn't over, nor was she alone. She simply lived separately from those she considered family. Though, her hopes for reunion had suddenly been resurrected. Perhaps her people still lived. Perhaps she'd find out where they had gone. Perhaps she would marry. Perhaps. . . .

~TBC


	25. Chapter 25

"Sheppard." Ronon's deep voice stopped John in his tracks.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"I need to return to Sateda."

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Sheppard eyed him. "Why?"

"Um. . .it's a Satedan celebration. Called the Day of Remembrance." Ronon looked somewhat uncomfortable. "It celebrates those who have fought and fallen in battle."

"Oh." Sheppard shrugged. "Like Memorial Day or Veteran's Day back on Earth." Seeing Ronon's blank expression, he continued, "Memorial Day honors veterans who died, and Veteran's Day honors all military veterans."

"Yeah, something like that." Ronon eyed him. "So?"

Sheppard looked around the village. Teyla sparred with a young woman from Geir's village while Kalle watched appreciatively. Marks and Novak walked side by side, their faces lit in spite of their plans to work in the fields. And Rodney hadn't come out of his "lab" in two days. Sheppard had started taking food to him when he realized that the physicist wouldn't appear until he'd fully worked through the loss of the ZPM that Ladon Radim had promised. He licked his lips. "Does this Day of Remembrance have to be celebrated on Sateda?"

"No." Ronon narrowed his eyes. "You want to do the ceremony here?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Sheppard shrugged. "We're creating a whole new society here. Why not incorporate an important day from Sateda?"

Ronon actually grinned. "I still need to go to Sateda. Part of the celebration requires the armor of a fallen soldier. It is like the dog tags you and Lorne wear. The armor is burned, symbolizing laying them to rest. It's the first time I've had a chance to celebrate since. . . ."

Sheppard nodded, not needing Ronon to say any more. "When is this Day of Remembrance?"

"Next week."

"I'll go with you, get what we need for the celebration." He spied a form coming toward Kiah. "But, right now, I've got a meeting to get to. How does two days from now sound?"

"Good." Ronon left him standing alone and headed for the sparring ring.

Sheppard turned toward the approaching figure and let out a deep breath. He wasn't a diplomat, and he found it easier to pass the responsibility to Lorne rather than handle it himself. But he doubted Geir would be put off for long. Grinding his teeth together, John decided to buck up and deal with business.

"Major Sheppard." Geir greeted him with a smile. His eldest daughter, Olina, accompanied him. "I had hoped you would be available. There is much to discuss."

"Great." Sheppard forced a happy tone into his voice. "Let's step into the great hall."

Geir turned, smiling at Olina. "I will be fine, my dear."

Olina flushed and nodded. "Very well. Call me if you need anything." She headed straight for the sparring ring, where Ronon and Lorne now challenged one another.

Sheppard vaguely wondered if Olina had a thing for either of the men. Instead of saying anything to her father, he led Geir into the great hall and motioned him into the chair Lorne typically occupied. Before he settled, he thought about Lorne's news of a spy in their midst and closed the window behind him. Had that been only yesterday?

Geir never questioned his actions. "There is much to discuss." He leaned forward. "I have a delegation from one of our trading partners coming in a week's time. He will be able to supply you with much-needed cloth and wool."

"Cloth. . . ." Sheppard stopped just short of saying he had no need of fabrics and that he didn't do crafts. Then, he understood. With the year progressing, the village would need blankets and curtains, not to mention new clothing. He'd already noticed his uniform becoming frayed from continual wear and washing. "That's probably a good thing. What will he want?"

Geir shrugged. "What everyone wants when they come to Kiah. Seed. As you have seen, we have a relatively fast-growing plant your people call corn. It always produces an overabundance, even in dry years. This has brought Kiah a steady supply of necessities. Though, with your people here, we will be required to trade more of our seed than normal."

Sheppard nodded. "But I thought the agreement was that we would help you with resupply once harvest came."

"It is. And, with the first of the ears starting to ripen, we will make it through the summer." Geir smiled. "I believe I also saw your people plant more than average for a village of this size."

"You did." Sheppard shrugged. "I figured the extra couldn't hurt. Give us an edge against the coming winter with people not accustomed to this world."

"You are a wise man, Major Sheppard."

"Call me John."

"Very well." Geir rose. "So you will authorize me to negotiate for your people as well?"

Sheppard let out a deep breath. He wasn't a diplomat, and Teyla had done enough. He supposed he could ask her to sit in on the negotiations, but her presence could be seen as a sign of mistrust. He nodded. "That works for me."

Geir walked toward the door. "There is another matter I would discuss with you, John. Though I admit it is somewhat personal."

"Oh?"

"Gisli."

Sheppard's heart jumped at the mention of his girlfriend. "What about her?"

"I know that you have been courting her. That you have taken her for flights in your ship and for picnics."

"Is that a problem?" John kept his tone light on purpose, not willing to allow Geir to see just how much his questions unsettled him.

"No." Geir eyed him. "Unless you have taken liberties that would result in. . .shall we say. . .unforeseen complications."

"No!" Sheppard stopped walking and faced Geir. "I know what your people think about. . ._that_, and I have kept it proper." _Mostly,_ he thought. Last night, Gisli had planted a rather intense kiss on him before he'd been able to resist. Not that he wanted to resist.

Geir seemed amused at his panic. "Relax, John. I simply want to know what your intentions are concerning my daughter."

"Intentions?" Sheppard blinked and forced himself to breathe. What were his intentions? He'd thought about this before he began this relationship, and he honestly hadn't considered it since. He knew Geir's views on intimacy before marriage, and he'd wanted to avoid that because he didn't want to get married any time soon. Not even to Gisli. "Uh. . .I have to be honest and tell you that I haven't really thought that far into the future. Not that I don't intend to treat your daughter well. It's just. . . I'm not really good with relationships. And I want to be sure. . . That is, _make_ sure I don't hurt her."

As he spoke, Geir's smile grew. "I am satisfied." His eyes moved to a place over Sheppard's shoulder. "Though, unless I misread the situation, I may need to try to intimidate yet another man."

Sheppard turned and saw Olina standing at the fence around the sparring ring, smiling as she watched Ronon and Lorne. John's eyebrows rose as he realized that Lorne was holding his own. . .barely. Sweat covered the other major, causing his t-shirt to cling to his body, while Ronon looked completely comfortable. As the two watched, Ronon swept Lorne's feet from beneath him in a spectacular move that also put a nice rip in the back of Lorne's shirt. Olina flushed and glanced away, though she snuck peeks at the two men now laughing at one another.

Sheppard grinned at Geir. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

Geir laughed with him and moved to his daughter's side while Lorne headed for his cabin. Olina's eyes trailed after him before returning to Ronon. Sheppard blinked. Apparently the young woman hadn't yet chosen the man she wanted as a suitor.

When had he started thinking in such archaic terms? He shook his head and left the village center. His time with Gisli and Geir had changed his manner of speaking, not to mention Teyla and the Athosians. Thinking about the Athosians, Sheppard found Jinto working at the edge of town and nudged his arm. "Can you get away?"

"Major Sheppard!" The boy grinned. "I think so."

"Good." John grinned. "C'mon. I'll make sure the work gets done."

Jinto dropped the hoe he'd been using to weed a patch of earth for something Teyla called a "kitchen garden." As they left Kiah, he spotted Teyla and Kalle walking side-by-side. A large, dark medallion rested on Kalle's chest, and he realized Teyla had wasted no time in giving the pendant to him. She'd barely acquired it two days ago. She spied John and Jinto leaving the village and smiled, sending a nod his way. Sheppard stopped at his cabin long enough to grab something he'd jury-rigged.

"What's that?" Jinto asked.

"It's a ball." Sheppard frowned at the roughly oblong-shaped bit of leather and fabric. "You'll see."

They walked until they'd reached an open field not used for crops before John faced Jinto. "Now, what I'm gonna teach you is called football. _American_ football, that is."

For the next two hours, the two laughed and threw the "football" all over the field while Sheppard taught the boy the basics of America's favorite sport.

oOo

Gisli burst through the door and stared at the man sitting at his table. "You have news?"

"I have news." He pushed to his feet and grabbed her into a rough, passionate kiss. When they came up for air, his eyes sparkled, and he gave her a smug grin. "The formula is complete. And successful."

"You are certain?"

"I have seen the results myself." He kissed her again. "Soon, we will not be required to stay apart for so long. This separation is too difficult."

"I am sure all husbands say the same thing when they must stay away from their wives." Gisli giggled as he started backing her toward the second room of the cabin. "Though I admit to being quite happy to return here."

"As am I." He kissed her again, and they kept speaking to a minimum, although their sounds of passion carried through the open window. Neither of them cared, for they were too hungry for the other to be embarrassed if anyone heard. When they had satisfied themselves, he held her close. "This parting will end soon. I promise."

"You have said that before," she pouted.

"I mean it this time." He rubbed her bare shoulder. "We just need the correct opening."

Gisli pushed herself up on her elbow and stared into the eyes that had captured her heart for years. Ever since he'd come to this world as the survivor of a Wraith culling, he'd held her heart in his hands. To have his heart and to satisfy herself with his body thrilled her, and she refused to surrender it to anything her father wanted. She scowled. "My father spoke with Sheppard today."

Her husband shifted. "And this is a problem?"

"Yes." She touched his lips. "If he decides to pursue a union with Sheppard. . . ."

"_No _other man will have you." Her husband tightened his hold and laid her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. "Of that, I am certain. Even if I have to remove you from this world."

Gisli smiled and pushed back onto her elbow yet again, though she did not stay there for long. Soon, their conversation halted again, and she let her anticipation of the day when she could admit to being a married woman build. Soon. When every piece was in place, all would know.

oOo

Lorne glared at the delegation that entered Kiah. Ladon Radim, along with two of his guards, walked directly to the infirmary. Dahlia appeared in the doorway, looking healthy and happy. The two greeted one another, and they walked out of the village. Lorne frowned. At this time of night, just as the sun set, those two could be discussing anything. Her treatment. His rule of the Genii. Or the means to overthrow Kiah.

Rather than following them, Lorne turned from the infirmary and headed for his cabin. Sheppard had agreed to allow Radim visiting rights, and Lorne had no say in it. He still hated to see the Genii walking so openly in Kiah. His recent incarceration, as well as proof of Kavanagh's accusations concerning the spy, made him suspicious. Unable to trust openly.

_Speaking of Kavanagh,_ he thought wryly as the man appeared from his cabin and headed out for the evening. Someone must have seriously angered Kavanagh for him to work at night and try to sleep through the noise of the day. Either that or he spied on Gisli.

Gisli. Kavanagh had accused her of being the spy, and Lorne had yet to tell Sheppard. He didn't want to see the anger on his CO's face, not when the man looked to be falling in love with her. He had decided to wait until he had more proof than Kavanagh's suspicions and jealousy before he told Sheppard of Gisli's involvement. If she was even involved.

"You are happy here?" The question floated through the open window, and Lorne recognized Radim's voice. He stepped to the wall next to the window and blew out his lamp so he wasn't seen eavesdropping.

"Yes." Dahlia's voice had regained strength the longer she'd been in Kiah. "Dr. Beckett is kind, and my recovery goes well. I look forward to rejoining our people when I am healed."

"From what Dr. Beckett tells me, that may take some time." Radim seemed pensive tonight. "We are in the process of renovating many of the labs, turning our attention to more worthy goals than the building of atomic weapons. Part of that is medical treatments."

"Ladon, surely you're not suggesting that I return to our people." Dahlia sounded reluctant. "I like it here."

"Or do you like a particular physician?" After a long pause, Radim continued, "If you and Dr. Beckett develop anything from this, then I am happy for you. But the Genii can use your expertise."

"I know." Dahlia sighed, and the two moved out of earshot.

Suspicion reared its ugly head, and Lorne stared into the darkness. Did he follow them? Eavesdrop some more? Or let them alone, hoping for the best? In the recent past, Radim had done everything he said he would do. Would that trend hold?

What if the Genii had nothing to do with the spy in their midst? That question occurred to Lorne as he slipped under the thin military-issue blanket he'd brought from the Alpha site. While the Genii seemed to be the most prominent race in this galaxy that employed espionage, others could conceivably send a woman undercover. If that were true, however, which race had done so? The people of Kiah had not been involved in galactic matters recently. They merely wanted to survive, like everyone else in this forsaken galaxy.

He needed to paint, to let his mind slip into neutral so he could think things through. Lorne pushed back the blanket and lit his lamp yet again. He'd acquired some soft charcoal pencils and rough paper from a recent trading mission, but he hadn't yet taken time to truly sketch. Now, as he propped himself against the wall of his cabin, he let out a deep breath and stared at the blank sheet of paper.

What should he draw? If he couldn't paint, he usually drew something. Anything. But, now, nothing came to mind. Oh, he supposed he could sketch the woman he saw listening to Sheppard's conversation, but that would get them nowhere. He supposed he could sketch his memories of his mother and sister, but that would simply depress him. Or should he draw something related to Kiah? Shaking his head, he carefully replaced the paper and pencils and put out his lamp. He knew he'd slipped far from the unflappable major everyone knew him to be if he couldn't even figure out what to draw. Maybe he needed a break, a day where he wandered and didn't worry about spies and women and Earth and any number of bad things happening.

Frustrated at himself, Lorne prepared for bed and forced himself to sleep.

~TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** This chapter underwent a large renovation before it was ever written, and I'm thrilled it did. I owe it to **theicemenace** for giving me such a great idea. In addition, one of the major conversations in this chapter is used almost verbatim from a conversation we had over IM. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"John!"

Sheppard whirled and saw Gisli rushing toward him as quickly as she could manage. He waited with his back to the DHD, allowing Ronon to dial Sateda without waiting for him to talk to his girl. "You okay?"

"Yes." She didn't seem out of breath after her run. "I heard you were going off world today, and that it was not a mission."

"Uh. . .yeah." He glanced at Ronon, who shrugged. "We're planning a Day of Remembrance for those who fell in battle. We need to get some things."

Eyes dancing, Gisli glanced at Ronon. "May I come with you?"

"Uh. . . I don't think that would be a wise idea." Sheppard remembered his conversation with her father a couple days ago and inwardly shuddered. What would Geir think if he and Ronon escorted her off world? "Look, we're not going for a party or anything. We're just getting some supplies, and then we'll be back. Two, three hours, tops."

"But. . . ."

"No." John hated to be so blunt, but he didn't know how else to phrase the answer.

Gisli's eyes fell, and she looked again at Ronon. John thought he saw tears glittering there, but she blinked them away. "Very well." She turned and started wandering back to her home.

Sheppard looked at Ronon and saw that he'd dialed every chevron for Sateda. His hand hovered over the center button that would establish the wormhole. "Everything okay, Sheppard?"

"Yeah." Sheppard motioned to the gate. "Let's get this over with."

Ronon pressed the button, and the two men walked through the gate. Behind them, Gisli paused and watched with a calculating expression. She rushed back to her home, writing down the symbols she'd seen.

On the other side of the gate, Sheppard looked around and let out a deep breath. "Where are we going?"

"This way." Ronon headed down a side street, already focused on where he needed to go. Sheppard followed, not expecting much in the way of conversation. He liked Ronon for that reason. Rodney tended to chatter about inconsequential things or complain in the middle of a fight. Ronon just took care of business. He turned into a small doorway and paused while Sheppard blinked at the sudden darkness. In the quiet, his voice echoed as he asked, "So, what does this Veteran's Day and Memorial Day thing from Earth entail?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Lots of stuff. Most people use it for an excuse to bar-b-que and drink. Some people visit military cemeteries on Memorial Day, putting flags on the graves of soldiers. Others put wreaths of flowers, and others just tell stories. Oh, and Taps is usually played."

"Taps?"

"Yeah, it's a piece played on a trumpet or bugle. Usually at the end of the day on a military base or at a military funeral."

"Oh." Ronon turned back to his search.

Sheppard followed him, unwilling to break the silence. He'd once heard Silver Taps, a tradition that still brought chills when he thought about it. A bugler at the north, south, and west sides of a field played taps in unison. Never to the east, though, as the sun would not rise again on the fallen soldier. As he thought about this, he wondered if anyone in Kiah even played trumpet. If so, they'd have Taps played as Ronon's armor burned. If not. . . . Sheppard grinned. Rodney had most of his "important" computer equipment. He'd just have to give one up for the duration of the ceremony.

Happy with himself, Sheppard watched as Ronon located the suit of armor that he wanted and respectfully removed it from the skeleton. The breastplate, which covered both front and back of the soldier, was scored with weapons fire and darkened from a nearby explosion. But it didn't matter. Ronon collected the armor, touched a fist to his chest, and stood to face Sheppard. "I'm done."

Sheppard nodded and led the way out of the underground bunker. The two men stopped long enough to check in on the Jumpers hidden there, and then they returned to Kiah. With the armor in hand, preparations for the Day of Remembrance commenced.

oOo

When Sheppard agreed to have a Day of Remembrance celebration, Ronon neglected to tell him that the tradition also called for a party. Fortunately, Zelenka had been experimenting with his own still, a development that John knew he'd have to address sooner rather than later. He didn't want Kiah to become known for its alcohol, no matter how much corn they had laying around. But, for tonight, he didn't mind as he lifted his drink to his lips and sipped the burning liquid.

The Day of Remembrance celebration had gone well. In addition to the burning of Satedan armor, Teyla had erected a ring of stones around the pyre, reminiscent of the Athosian ring ceremony. And someone—John still wasn't sure who—had gathered all of the dog tags from the bodies they'd recovered on Lantia. Those dog tags adorned the stones, their dim metal flickering in the light of the fire. And Rodney reluctantly programmed one of his computers to play Taps. Once the somber activities had concluded, Zelenka brought out his home brew, and the party began.

Now, with the sun having just set, Sheppard watched Lorne slip away from the gathering. Talk and laughter hung in the air, but Lorne seemed impervious to it. He'd had a few drinks, like everyone else. Okay, Sheppard admitted that he'd probably had more than a few as well, but Lorne looked particularly irritated. Sheppard left his spot next to Teyla and fell into step with his second-in-command.

"Major."

"Sir."

Sheppard searched for something to say and came up blank. He was rescued, however, when he spotted a figure slipping out of Kiah. The ponytail gave away the identity, and Sheppard thought of the rumors of indoor plumbing that he'd heard. He glanced at Lorne. "Hey, have you checked in with Kavanagh lately?"

Lorne shrugged. "No, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"I don't know." Sheppard smirked. "We _are_ talking about Kavanagh, here."

"Yeah? And what's it to you?" Lorne stopped and faced him, his eyes bright in the firelight from the center of town. "You can't even coordinate much more than an off-world mission!"

John blinked, surprised at the venom directed at him. "Lorne?"

"Who built this village? Huh?" Lorne shook his head. "Certainly not you!"

John adopted a soothing tone, one he'd learned from Teyla. Lorne was obviously drunk and saying things he'd regret in the morning. "I left you in charge of things here because you had it under control."

"Yeah, but you get _all _the credit." Lorne jabbed a finger in his chest. "That's what you are! A glory hound!"

Sheppard shrugged, still going for soothing and calm. "Yeah, being in charge isn't easy. Sure, you get all the glory when everything goes well. But you get all the blame when it falls apart."

"And you get all the women, is that it?" Lorne's face contorted in rage. "That's always been your thing, hasn't it, Sheppard? You and your women. Maybe we should just start calling you Kirk. You act enough like him!"

John frowned. "Wait, how did this suddenly become all about me?"

"Oh, it's always been about _you_!" Lorne shrugged and shook his head, his rage darkening the color of his skin. "You're the great Major John Sheppard. The one that _everyone _just had to have! Now look at you!" He sneered. "You're sleeping with the enemy and don't even know it!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for the gene. It was just there!" John chose to ignore the dig at his personal life.

"And Gisli?" Lorne obviously didn't want to let it go.

"What about her?"

"I dunno, Sheppard. What about her? What do you think she's after?"

"Security?" John shrugged again. "Affection? Someone to keep the shadows away at night, or cling to when life throws a curve ball? Heck! Maybe she just wants to move out of her father's house, and this is the only way around their traditions to do it."

Lorne actually laughed at him. "You keep telling yourself that, and you might believe it one day."

"What I do know is I want to find out." John finally felt the anger starting to course through his veins, and he realized that this could get out of hand if he allowed it. He visibly calmed himself, though Lorne was too drunk to see it. "She's important to me, and I'd appreciate it if you left her out of this."

"I will _not _leave her out of this!" Lorne's voice rose, attracting the attention of the outlying party-goers. "She's at the middle of this, but you're thinking with the wrong organ. You're so hot to get into her pants that you can't see what's right in front of you!"

Sheppard's self-control wrestled with his desire to deck the man for his crude assessment of his relationship with Gisli. "Watch yourself, Major," he said in a low tone.

"Why?" Lorne shook his head, throwing his arms out at his sides in an exaggerated motion. "Concerned I might actually tell you the truth?"

Sheppard held up a hand, trying to stall any further argument. "Look, Lorne. You're drunk and not thinkin' straight. Why don't you take some time and sober up?" He phrased it like a question though both of them knew it was an order.

Lorne glared. "Why? So you can find your girl and make sure she's okay?" Then, he waved a hand. "You know what? You do whatever you want, just like you always do. I'm outta here." He turned to walk away.

Sheppard couldn't let it go that easily. "Come back here, Major. We're not through yet."

Lorne turned with another sneer. "Is that an order, _Sir_?"

John nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, begging your pardon, but you can just stick it." Lorne acted like he'd just had an idea. "Hey, I can track down Gisli, if you'd like. I'm sure she'd enjoy it. In fact, I think she's been listening to Marks and Novak, collecting pointers."

All self-control deserted Sheppard at this point, and he punched Lorne before he fully thought about it. The man staggered backwards but stayed on his feet. He recovered nicely, and his fist connected solidly with Sheppard's jaw. John shook his head to clear away stars and rushed Lorne. The two of them fell to the ground, cursing and trading punches in an effort to get the upper hand.

Strong hands clamped onto Sheppard's shoulder, and he found himself hauled to his feet. Ronon dropped his arms around Sheppard's body, pinning his elbows to his waist and effectively ending the fight. Lorne would have charged him again, but Teyla and Beckett held him back. Barely. Most everyone at the party now watched them, and Sheppard knew he'd have to handle the fall-out from this. He nodded at Ronon to let him go and stood on his own, breathing hard. "Get outta here, Lorne! Take a walk! Because if you're not ready to apologize for all of this, you're gonna be in a world of hurt when you get back!"

Lorne actually cursed at him and spun around in his heel. The man stopped in his cabin long enough to grab a bag of supplies, and then he stalked into the darkness surrounding Kiah.

Carson watched him leave and then whirled on Sheppard. "What was 'at?"

"I'm not sure," Sheppard admitted. "He'd had a bit too much to drink, and he kept saying. . . ." He stopped speaking when Carson shook his head.

"I'm very disappointed in the both o' ya," Carson said, narrowing his eyes. "Grown men actin' like children!"

Sheppard had to admit he felt like a child right then. But he refused to let Lorne's drunken ramblings destroy what he'd built with Gisli. Nor did he want to admit that the man might actually be right.

oOo

Lorne stomped into the woods and fought with the alcohol and anger. He'd literally seen red there for a moment, and hitting Sheppard felt good. Too good. He knew that he'd be up on charges if they were back on Earth. But here? _Someone _needed to knock some sense into Sheppard, and he'd gladly taken up the duty.

In doing so, however, he'd been kicked out of Kiah. Oh, Sheppard knew he'd return. That he just needed time to cool off. But Lorne felt the insult deeper than anything he'd felt in a long time. It stung to be kicked out of his only home. Just like it stung to be separated from Earth.

Lorne stumbled and caught himself on a tree, using the moment to shake his head and clear his thoughts. He needed to focus, to think about surviving the next few days. Because he wasn't returning until he'd worked out a few things, including sobering up a bit. He wasn't looking forward to the headache, though.

The sting of the ejection from the party faded, leaving a stark truth. He was alone. Again. Just like he'd been when he decided to leave Earth. Tears stung his eyes, cooling his rage, and he blinked them away. He had to keep going, keep fighting, keep resisting.

oOo

"Darroch."

Gisli felt her husband tense at the use of his name and laid a hand on his arm. They'd just come through the gate, using the celebration in Kiah as a distraction.

Her husband shook off her hand. "Do _not_ call me that."

The grunt sent to meet them shrugged carelessly. "This way."

As they walked, Gisli eyed the ruined buildings around them. What could Sheppard and Ronon possibly want here, of all places? It was nothing but a dead world, ruined by the Wraith. "Have you found them?" she asked.

"Yes." The grunt smiled. "And they are beautiful. Each one fully armed and ready for our use."

She sent a smug smile toward her husband and noticed that he'd already forgotten the insult. "Take us to them."

They wound through dark streets until one warehouse glowed with light. The roof had long ago been destroyed, and they found five cylindrical ships inside. Three of them had already been powered up and now hovered in place. The other two were still dark, their intended pilots frustrated at the lack of response.

Someone stepped out from behind a dark Jumper. "What do you think?" He held out his hands. "These are, after all, the fruits of your labor."

Gisli smiled even as her husband straightened. "Thank you."

"Don't get your hopes up just yet." The man walked toward them. "We have yet to see if the therapy will even take with you two."

"But we are ready," her husband said.

"Good." Acastus Kolya smiled with guarded glee. "Shall we begin?"

oOo

Lorne slid to a seat at the base of a large tree, unable to control the tears that leaked out of his eyes. He'd tried for the last half hour to stop the flow, but he couldn't find the strength. His knuckles stung, and his jaw ached from Sheppard's powerhouse punch. He should have known better than to fight with the guy who trained with Ronon on a regular basis.

Now, he pulled his knees up and propped his arms on them. The moon smiled down at him, but he glared. "Whaddya want?"

The glowing orb gave him no answer.

Lorne wished he knew why he cried. Oh, losing Atlantis had sucked. Big time. So had losing the Alpha site. And Elizabeth Weir. And all the others. But he'd held on to his control during all of that. Why had he decided to turn into a blubbering baby now? Couldn't he have held on until sober and run this thing off?

He scrubbed a calloused hand over his face, trying to eliminate the tears that poured. Images of his mother, his sister, and his nephews floated through his head. And his father. . . Cut down in Desert Storm, mere months before his retirement. Lorne had remembered him today, drinking more than a few cups of Zelenka's home brew in an attempt to dull the memories. It hadn't worked. Instead, it made the memories sharper. Like a carelessly handled knife, they cut deep, almost to his soul.

Giving up, he looked back at the moon and let the tears flow, ignoring the evening breeze and everything that normally bothered him. Here, with his own drunken grief, he was alone, just like always.

~TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_Aiden,_

_There is so much that I could say to you, so much that I wish was different. Out of all the people in Atlantis, you are one of two that I know did not survive. Along with Peter Grodin, you gave everything to defend Atlantis and, ultimately, Earth from the Wraith. I respect you for that and so much more._

_Every day, your boyish enthusiasm made me smile. While we faced dire consequences, you always found a way to smile. I remember Carson's irritation that you'd "recruited" him during the storm and kept telling him to shut up. I know that time was difficult for everyone, but Carson's story brought a smile to my face, nonetheless._

_You were a soldier, Aiden. I never doubted that I could depend on you. "Lieutenant Ford" was a name that came up on a regular basis. And always with respect._

_I miss you, Aiden. We all do. The world was made a better place by your enthusiasm and charm._

_Be at peace._

_~Elizabeth_

oOo

Shearing season arrived with a ferocity that surprised Elizabeth. The village seemed to double overnight, becoming a bustling city straight out of Bible times. She left her home to stroll to the market, amazed at the laughter and shouts echoing around the city. The call of Ataliya's donkey-like animal had awakened her early that morning, but she forced herself to take time to eat and dress for the day.

She felt under-dressed. That thought crossed her mind as she watched young women stroll around the pool at the village center, their gowns catching the sun with brilliant colors. Coins sparkled on the head wraps, and kohl-lined eyes fluttered at young men. Elizabeth held her chin up, unashamed at her wrap-less head and dark hair. She drew quite a few glances, many of them from men, as she browsed the wares that weren't available yesterday.

"Elizabeth." Javan's warm voice drew a smile from her even before she turned. He grinned behind her. "Find something you like?"

"A lot of things." She looked around. "I wasn't prepared for. . .this. When you said 'shearing,' I imagined work, not a social season like London's old traditions."

"London?"

"A city on Earth." Elizabeth smiled. "It's known for being the home of Buckingham Palace, where the Queen of England lives. Among other things."

"And England is. . .?"

"A country, much like my United States of America."

"And where does your queen reside?"

"Oh, we don't have a monarchy in the US." She smiled as he gave her a baffled look. "We have public elections every four years, which elects a new President. He governs with the aid of his Cabinet, the Senate, and the House of Representatives. Of course, every state also has a governor, a Senate, and a House of Representatives, as well."

Javan blinked. "Your government is complicated."

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "But that's democracy. Always a check and balance system, ensuring that no single person or agency acquires too much power and becomes a dictator."

He motioned with his hand, and glanced at her when she fell into step with him. "So you must think my form of government rather foreign and crude."

"I never said that." She clasped her hands in front of her, trying to ignore the suspicious glances the women gave her and the admiring ones Javan earned. "Your form of government works, and you are not a dictator. You have village leaders in every village, not to mention councilmen who help you govern everything. While you assumed power by right of birth, you were taught to respect others and not to force your will on anyone. Besides, you had the Wraith long before my people knew alien life existed."

"True." He frowned when she glared at one particularly forward woman. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Elizabeth quickly shook her head. "No!"

"Elizabeth." His voice lowered, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well. . . I noticed the gowns. . . ."

"Ah." His grin reappeared. "Shearing season is also a time of many engagements and many weddings."

"But do they have to stare at _you_?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No." She shook her head when she realized she'd said the exact same thing a moment ago.

Javan stopped and faced her, going so far as to take her face gently between both of his hands. "Elizabeth, you have no cause to fear. I want no other woman but you."

"I know." She shrugged. "It's just. . . ."

"That you are a newcomer and a bit overwhelmed?"

"Just a bit," she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"This will not help you feel comfortable, I am afraid." He smiled. "I have been asked to read the announcement for a young couple tomorrow evening. I would be thrilled if you would attend with me. We can stop all of the glances in my direction, as well as the ones in your direction."

"Mine?"

"Surely you have also noticed the number of men turning your way."

She flushed, not really wanting to admit that she'd secretly enjoyed the attention. Was it the same for Javan? Or was he merely tired of the games that younger women played to get a rich husband? "So, this. . .announcement. . . ?"

"A betrothal. The union will not happen for another year so long as the couple still wants me to perform the ceremony."

"Is that typical?"

"No." He chuckled and tucked her hand under his arm, resuming their walk. "But these are good friends of mine. The bride has been adamant that I perform her union ceremony when her father finally presents her with her choice of groom."

"I see." Elizabeth lifted her chin. "I would be honored to attend with you."

"So formal?" His grin was contagious, and she forgot about her nerves for a moment. After he left her alone, however, she worried about her attire. She knew she shouldn't have been so concerned, but she breathed a sigh of relief to see Shani waiting for her on her porch.

Elizabeth let the other woman into the house. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Javan told me he planned to ask you to attend the betrothal reading tomorrow." Shani's eyes sparkled. "We must have your gown ready."

"Gown?" Elizabeth motioned to the door. "Well, I. . . ."

"Relax." Shani set the case she carried on the floor and straightened. "I merely intend to add a few things to your blue gown."

"What things?"

"Embroidery and coins on the head wrap and sleeves."

"Coins?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"It is a sign that a woman is available. It is also a sign of her purity." Shani smiled. "For women like you or me, the coins simply show availability."

"Will you also be wearing your coins?"

"I am not seeking a husband." Shani lifted an eyebrow in a remarkable imitation of Elizabeth's habit. "But it would not do for Javan to be seen with a woman without coins. That could be taken as a sign of infidelity."

"How are coins seen as a sign of infidelity?"

"Not the coins. The lack of them." Shani shrugged. "Everyone knows that Javan has not taken a wife. If he were to appear with a woman who did not have the coins, others would see her—you—as another man's wife. Therefore, Javan would be considered. . . ."

"An adulterer?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Shani let out a deep sigh. "But we are going to see that it does not happen. I have my coins here, and we will use them for you as I have no need of them. As a widow, I do not have the same expectations as you do."

"So many rules," Elizabeth grumbled.

To her credit, Shani laughed. "Yes, I quite agree. I am relieved that I do not need a husband and that I have a brother who willingly cares for me. The life of a widow is not as easy as some believe."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth suddenly realized what she'd done. "I shouldn't have brought up your husband."

"Do not worry." Shani pulled a needle and gold thread from her case. "I understand. And I must say that life is much simpler once shearing is done."

Elizabeth agreed with Shani. The following evening, she allowed Shani to line her eyes with the barest hint of kohl and to help her dress in the blue gown that brought out the color of her eyes. She waited and paced for twenty minutes before Javan appeared, during which time she alternated between elation and dread. When he finally arrived, he stepped inside long enough to plant a kiss on her lips. He clearly meant the kiss to be a quick one, but it never happened that way. By the time he pulled away, Elizabeth had forgotten her nerves and all other concerns for the evening.

The betrothal reading took place in a large tent next to the marketplace. Many of the newcomers appeared, most for the sake of the wine that made an early entrance. By the time Javan and Elizabeth arrived, they had to wait for a few people to leave the door so they could enter. Javan's muttered comment to Elizabeth about cutting a hole in the tent drew some attention, and three men scrambled out of his way. One of them tripped over his own feet and had to be caught by the other two. Elizabeth turned her face into Javan's shoulder to keep her laughter from further embarrassing the man.

As soon as people realized Javan had arrived, a path materialized. He tucked Elizabeth's hand in his elbow, like the day before, and led her to the raised head table. The host, as well as the bride and groom, waited for them. The father of the bride, newly widowed according to Javan's whispered explanation, allowed his eyes to rake over Elizabeth, and she fought with the desire to hide behind Javan. He still welcomed them graciously, and Elizabeth let out a deep breath as Javan settled between her and the man.

"Breaking out the wine a bit early, my friend?" he asked as Elizabeth arranged the long tails of her head wrap.

"You know these young ones." The man waved a hand. "They like their drink as soon as the celebration begins."

Javan gave Elizabeth a wry look but made no comment. The dinner began with a light salad and bids for the bride's hand. The groom led the procession, starting with a soft-spoken promise of life, support, and hope. Javan explained in a whisper that tradition demanded for multiple men to offer for the bride so that she could make an "informed" and "fair" decision on her husband-to-be. Many of the offers were made in jest, however, as both young and old men exaggerated their wealth and social standing. Most laughed, though Elizabeth caught the speculative and sometimes lewd glances sent her way.

One man made his offer for the bride but faced Elizabeth's direction the entire time. He did not seem to exaggerate, nor did he seem insincere. In fact, he never used the bride's name or asked her father for his daughter's hand. Javan shifted in his seat. "If this continues, I may be forced to lock you behind closed doors until such time as I can make it abundantly clear that you are _not_ available."

She laid a hand on his arm. "What could it hurt?"

"My pride." His eyes sparkled as he glanced at her. "This courtship thing is not known on my world, and many believe that a woman without a betrothal reading means she is available, no matter her escort to any given party."

"So they think that I'm. . .free for the taking?"

"I am afraid so." He looked completely irritated at that. "Do not mistake me. You are a beautiful woman, and I am pleased that others see this. But I do not like that they think you are available to them."

"Why, Javan, are you jealous?"

While she'd asked the question in jest, he faced her with complete sincerity. "In the worst possible way. We are not betrothed, so I cannot stand up for your honor. But, by the customs of your people, we are attached. Which means it is within my right to defend your honor. But there has been nothing done to offend you, so my hands are tied."

"Relax." She smiled again, this time without the teasing glint in her eyes. "From what Shani has told me, the woman has a say in the matter. There is only one man here whom I will accept, and he has yet to offer for me."

He grinned. "Pity the reader cannot make an offer."

"Yes, it is," she agreed, though she wondered what she would do if Javan did stand and offer for her.

When the offers ended, Javan pushed to his feet and faced the bride. "Have you chosen a husband?"

The woman also stood. "I have." She pointed at the groom. "I choose Tasin."

Javan smiled at her. "Very well." He lifted his voice to be heard over the chatter of the partiers. "Let it be known that Amira and Tasin have agreed to be wed. Their union will take place one year from today at this same time." He bowed his head. "We ask the Ancestors to look upon this union and bless it with life, with hope, with love, and, ultimately, with children."

His part done, Javan sat back down and signaled for the second course of the meal.

Late that evening, after only one cup of wine and too much food to remember, Elizabeth faced him as he delivered her to her front door. "Thank you. That was. . .different."

"I am glad you chose to come with me." He smiled. "And do not mind my ramblings about other men. It merely. . .irritates me."

"I know."

He sobered. "I have received some troubling news, however. I must go to a trade negotiation tomorrow. I fully intended to take you with me so that you might search for your people. But I have since learned that my contact wishes to meet alone. It seems he is suspicious of newcomers, though I know not why."

Elizabeth's heart sank, but she pasted a smile on her face. "I understand, Javan. Trade negotiations are tense, and a new face can destroy what you've already established."

"We will find your people, Elizabeth."

She touched his face. "Maybe I already have." She shrugged. "But I do desire to know what happened to Major Sheppard and the rest of my expedition."

Javan kissed her goodnight and left her alone as he walked away. Elizabeth thought he looked lonely as he disappeared into the night.

oOo

The following morning, Javan took the Ring of the Ancestors to this other world, though he knew not what to call it. He'd heard that the people had changed the name and hesitated to insult anyone by using the wrong name. Instead, he stepped out on the other side of the event horizon, as Elizabeth called it, and saw the elderly face of his good friend. "Geir. It has been too long since I saw you last."

"I agree." Geir stepped forward. "I must say that you look well."

The two men chatted as they walked to Geir's home. Javan glanced around and saw smoke rising from a spot where there had once been open plains. He pointed. "A new village?"

"Yes." Geir shook his head. "Both of my daughters are taken with men in that village, and I worry that they will leave the old ways. I am not a young man, nor am I able to get around as I once did. I worry for them when they go there."

Javan put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I believe I understand."

"You?" Geir looked surprised. "How would you understand, seeing that you have no children?"

Javan chuckled as they arrived at Geir's home. "Perhaps that will change."

Rather than opening the door, Geir speared him with a stare. "You have found a young woman?"

"Yes."

"Come in and tell me of her." Geir rushed him inside and to the table where their negotiations would take place. Javan settled into the chair indicated and accepted a cold cup of water from Olina, Geir's eldest daughter. She smiled at him but left the two men alone. Once he'd refreshed himself, Geir leaned forward. "This woman. . .she is beautiful?"

"Yes." Javan smiled yet again, amused by Geir's sudden interest. "She has dark hair with curls, the fairest skin one has ever seen, and eyes that change color depending on her mood. But she has recently come from a world destroyed by the Wraith, and her people have been missing for some time. It weighs her down, though she has settled into life on Ataliya." He chuckled again, this time at himself. "The men of my world are just as taken with her. I threatened to lock her behind the walls of my home until I could be certain no one would steal her away from me."

Geir saw the humor in that, though he did not laugh. His eyes saw deeper than most, down to the love that Javan kept carefully hidden for fear of trapping Elizabeth on his world. "What is her name?"

"Elizabeth."

oOo

Two Marines strolled through Geir's village, their mission of attaining new clothing to replace worn uniforms completed. They'd heard that the gate had activated, bringing a delegation from another world, but they paid it no mind. They did stop walking, however, when a foreign, accented voice floated out of Geir's window. "I threatened to lock her behind the walls of my home until I could be certain no one would steal her away from me."

The voice seemed perfectly at ease, but the long pause told them that something important had just been revealed. Finally, Geir asked, "What is her name?"

"Elizabeth."

The Marines blinked at each other. Then, the younger one, Parker, crept away from the wall. He keyed his radio. "Major Sheppard, come in."

"_Go ahead."_ Sheppard sounded winded, almost as if he were running. Or sparring.

"I have news." Parker glanced at his partner, who listened for more information. "I think I have a lead on Dr. Weir's location."

~TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The announcement literally staggered Sheppard. He stepped back quickly to avoid falling over, and his heel sank into the soft sand of the sparring ring. Managing to catch himself, he waved away Ronon's concerned look and firmly planted both feet shoulder-width apart. "Say again, Corporal."

"_We believe we have a lead on Dr. Weir, Sir."_ Corporal Parker never stuttered, though he sounded rather excited.

Sheppard walked out of the sparring ring and directly to the great hall. He'd sent Parker and another Marine, Williamson, to Geir's village for new clothes. The _Daedalus_ uniforms had seen their last day, though the two Marines were loath to give them up. Now, Sheppard dropped behind the desk he generally shared with Lorne. "Did you finish your business, there?"

"_Yes, Sir."_ Parker paused. _"The new threads are. . .different."_

"I know you didn't want to do this, but you needed them." Sheppard wrinkled his nose at the condition of the uniform Parker once wore. The man had returned from a hunting trip covered in animal dung, blood, and other unmentionables thanks to one of the other Marines hazing him on his first hunting trip. Up until now, he'd been working with Lorne to actually build the village. Sheppard let out a deep breath. "Explain this lead to me."

As Parker told of the overheard conversation, Sheppard's heart sank. From the sounds of it, Elizabeth had been held hostage for all these months. Suddenly, his decision to settle on Kiah and to allow himself to lay Elizabeth to rest churned in his stomach. He didn't leave men behind. What kind of man had he become? He'd allowed his _leader_ to suffer while he fell in love and thought about a happy future. Once Parker finished his report, Sheppard nodded. "Head to the gate and get a gate address. Then report back here."

"_Yes, Sir. Parker out."_ The radio transmission ended.

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, his discomfort and the sand from his multiple visits to the "mat" forgotten. He'd left someone behind. He knew he could do nothing about those on Atlantis, those who had died. Such was the life of a military man. But he _could_ do something about Elizabeth. He _should_ have done something a long time ago rather than allowing her to languish in some unknown prison.

"Sheppard." Ronon's bulk dropped into Lorne's chair. "What happened?"

Sheppard stared at his friend. "Elizabeth's alive."

"Who?"

"Weir."

"Your leader?"

"Yeah." John shook his head. "I should have looked for her before now."

"And where would you have started?" Ronon shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed, the galaxy's a big place. What are the odds of finding her?"

Sheppard scowled. "You sound like McKay."

"Yeah, well, maybe I've been listening to him a little too much." Ronon leaned forward. "Look. You didn't do this. You had no leads to go on, nothing to guide you. For all you knew, she died on Atlantis. In fact, isn't that what Beckett said happened?"

"He said it was likely."

"So let it go." Ronon pushed to his feet. "Do recon. Send a scout. Whatever. Then, get a mission together so we can get her back."

Sheppard nodded at the blunt outline of his planned actions. And the equally blunt instruction to let this go. He couldn't have done anything. But it still rankled him. "Okay. Go get Teyla and McKay. We have a mission to plan."

Ronon left the great hall as Parker entered. Sheppard sat up straighter. "What do you have for me, Corporal?"

"A gate address, Sir." Parker's eyes glittered. "Permission to be included in the mission, Sir."

"Denied. If all goes well, I'm going to need someone to track down Lorne and let him know what's going on. I want you to do that." Sheppard narrowed his eyes at the address, trying to figure out why it seemed familiar. "This is one symbol off from the Alpha site!"

"Yes, Sir."

"That means she was trying to get to us."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good, Corporal." Sheppard watched his team appear in the doorway. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Parker trotted away, most likely to raise an army in Sheppard's place. Sheppard didn't stop him, nor did he dissuade him from his plans. He'd need an army if Elizabeth's captors proved difficult.

Sighing, he rose and faced is team. "I have news on Elizabeth. And it's not good."

oOo

"I said no!" Elizabeth tugged on her arm, trying to get her elbow released from the vice of a grip the man had on it. She was tired, hungry, and in dire need of a bath before Javan returned. She refused to deal with this man and his caveman mentality.

"Come now," the man said with a heavily-accented sneer. "I know you must keep up appearances for the sake of your benefactor, but he is gone. There is no need to deny what you feel between us."

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose, a gesture Javan knew as intrigue. This man didn't recognize the angry slant to it. "Is that what you think this is? Some twisted game of courtship. I'll have you know. . . ."

"Know what?" he growled. "That no man has laid claim to you since you came to this world? It is long past time for that." He started dragging her back toward the booth he used as both a home and workshop.

"Wait a minute." Elizabeth tugged on her elbow again. "Let go of me!"

Several things happened next. The man stumbled backwards, the result of a swift punch to his jaw. He released Elizabeth's elbow, and she found herself in another man's grip. This time, however, his touch was gentle as he nudged her behind him.

Javan glowered down at the man writhing on the ground. "You are no longer welcome here, Medan. Gather your herds, your family, and your belongings. If you return again this season, I will see you punished for manhandling a visiting dignitary. Do not tempt me, or I will imprison you for attacking a woman under _my_ protection."

Medan's eyes widened. "What of shearing? Trade?"

"Find another way." Javan whirled on his heel and strode away, tugging Elizabeth with him. She walked willingly, though she glanced over her shoulder at Medan as he glared at them. Javan's touch was gentle, but he insisted she walk with him. When she turned toward her home, he shook his head and tugged her toward his. "What were you doing with the likes of him?"

"I was helping." Elizabeth shrugged as they approached Javan's home. "Shani and I had gone to help with shearing, and she said I had a gift for it. That I knew how to calm the animals while the shearers worked."

"And Shani was called away?"

"Yes."

He nodded once and stopped at the front of his home. Demir slipped out the door, reading his uncle's anger and frowning as well. "Elizabeth, stay here for the evening. I will deal with Medan. Please."

Rather than nodding, Elizabeth allowed Demir to lead her inside, and she smiled at the familiar great room. An hour and a bath later, she felt as if she'd never left.

oOo

Teyla left the Stargate as this world's sun angled toward the horizon. Based on the brilliant reds, evening approached. A large tent city spread out in front of her, just close enough to be seen through the heat waves that distorted everything. This world was a desert, but it teemed with life.

When she heard that Elizabeth still lived, Teyla had nearly cried with relief. She had missed her friend more than she could say, and she looked forward to seeing her again. Unfortunately, hearing that she'd been kept captive for so long cut deeply. It had affected John as well, though he kept his regret under the surface while they planned this scouting mission. Teyla had agreed to go because, in spite of his nativity to Pegasus, Ronon stood out too much. And John and Rodney were obviously from a very foreign world.

Now, she joined with a caravan heading toward the tent city, blissfully blending in with the large amount of people. As they drew near, the sound of animals, not to mention the smell, assaulted her. She tamped down her reaction and continued on when the caravan stopped.

Slipping into the city proper went smoother than Teyla had hoped. She'd deliberately dressed like most other agrarian societies in the Pegasus galaxy, and no one gave her a second glance. Her sharp eyes took in every detail of the sandstone buildings and homes. A blacksmith hammered on some sort of metal, and the marketplace hummed with activity. Teyla wandered the stalls, taking in all manner of clothing, jewelry, and pottery. She found the center of town to be a beautiful oasis where children gathered to splash in the pool while their mothers talked and laughed on the shores. Animal droppings littered the pavement, an unfortunate reality in this type of society, and Teyla skirted them with a wrinkled nose. Meanwhile, men and women worked to remove the coats from animals and preserved the wool for selling. Teyla suddenly realized that this world would help provide the people of Kiah with clothing and blankets for the coming winter.

Commotion from a nearby stall drew her attention, and she headed that direction. Two people burst from the shadows, one of them stopping Teyla in her tracks. She quickly averted her face in case Elizabeth recognized her. When the two had passed, she slipped into the shadows and followed them.

Elizabeth looked. . .dirty and tired. She wore a thin beige gown covered in dirt and sweat, her hands shaking as she smoothed the gown around her hip. Her face showed fear and anger, and her curly hair had flattened into limp waves. Just as if she'd been forced to work in one of those shearing stalls for hours on end.

The man, however, seemed determined. He held Elizabeth's elbow and led her down the streets of this city, going so far as to tug her in a different direction when she tried to leave his side. Teyla watched as they talked, noting the fear that left Elizabeth's face and the anger that still covered the man's face. He delivered her to a very large home, and another, younger man came out to greet them. The first man turned Elizabeth over to the young one, who then tugged her inside and out of sight.

Teyla took a moment to study the man, burning his face into her memory. He stood tall, his broad shoulders bunched under his cream-colored coat. A strong jaw clenched along with his fists, and his hair had been roughly cut away from his face and neck. As he stalked back toward the marketplace, Teyla withdrew to the shadows and crept out of town. She knew where Elizabeth had been kept, and she knew the face of the man keeping her there. Now, she just needed to deliver the news to John, who would likely mount a rescue that night.

If all went well, she would have her friend back by morning.

oOo

Gisli settled into the seat, excitement warring with the strange thrum that sounded in her head. She'd taken Kolya's therapy three hours ago, and it had worked! She still could not believe her good fortune even though her heart ached for her husband. He had yet to see the results of the therapy. According to Kolya, he might never see the results.

For now, however, he watched from in front of her ship while she powered up everything. Sheppard called these ships Jumpers, though she could not understand the significance. They did not jump. They flew.

Still, knowing that she had again bested Sheppard sent another thrill through her. The lights inside this Jumper brightened, and Gisli frowned. _How do I make it go?_

Without warning, the Jumper's hum changed. The ship levitated and shot forward. Gisli scrambled for the two handles in front of her, yanking back on them while screaming, "Make it _stop_!"

The Jumper stopped less than an inch from a metal wall. She let out a deep breath and let go of the handles with trembling hands. Her first inclination was to set the ship back on the floor, walk out, and never try again. As if listening to her thoughts, the Jumper settled gently on the floor of the warehouse. The back hatch again opened, revealing a startled Genii soldier and her husband. She smiled. "I am well."

The soldier took her word for it, but her husband joined her in the front seat. "You are sure?"

"Yes." She nodded once before the reality of her actions stopped her. She blinked. "I think this works on unspoken commands."

Her husband stared at her skeptically.

She took the controls, closed her eyes, and thought, _Up._ The Jumper's engines again hummed to life, and the Jumper rose gracefully through the open roof of the warehouse. Gisli smiled again, this time in glee. She'd always wanted to see a planet from space. Perhaps she would have a chance.

Her husband stared at her. "You amaze me," he said breathlessly.

Gisli smiled back at him. "I wish we had a few moments in this. . . ." Her face heated at the implications of her words, though not from embarrassment. She had long ago lost her embarrassment concerning her intimacy with her husband.

His eyes dropped to take in her new attire: the uniform of the Genii. "There will be time for that later." He pointed. "Can you take us for a flight around this city?"

In answer, Gisli pointed the Jumper in a random direction and flew. She saw several other Jumpers in the air and realized that Kolya had given them leave to learn operate the machines. Her eyes slid to her husband, and she made a decision. She flew the Jumper in the opposite direction, found an empty warehouse to land the thing in, and spent the next twenty minutes mollifying her husband's disappointment over the therapy's failure.

oOo

Sheppard rushed through the gate, blinking at the heat. The night sky overhead sparkled with a myriad of unfamiliar stars, but he'd long ago stopped being amazed at the sight. This planet reminded him of his time in Afghanistan. Oppressive heat, overabundant sand, and somewhat primitive locals.

Shaking away his angry thoughts, Sheppard refocused on the mission. After her return to Kiah, Teyla had reluctantly agreed to stay behind should Sheppard require a rescue team. In addition, she had dispatched Parker with the express purpose of locating Lorne. That man hadn't been seen for three days, and Sheppard had actually begun to worry about his second-in-command. Lorne was the type of guy to cool off and go somewhere alone to get a grip on things, but he rarely stayed away for more than a few hours. That fight must have stirred up some serious emotions for him to have stayed away for so long.

The tent city that Teyla spoke of glowed with campfires, and Sheppard signaled his men to go around it. They found a dark pathway through two of the camps, though their cover was tenuous at best. Ronon strode easily through the darkness, his years as a Runner serving him well during this mission. Teyla had given them explicit instructions on the location of the house where Elizabeth had been kept, and Sheppard followed them easily. The city proper, as Teyla called it, was little more than a village, and its layout seemed overly simplified. The sandstone building radiated the heat of the day, but Sheppard knew from experience that they likely remained quite cool inside.

"There." Ronon appeared from the darkness, startling Sheppard.

McKay fumbled his LSD. "Geez! Could you have given us a little warning?"

Ronon glared at McKay but spoke to Sheppard. "There's the house Teyla saw." He pointed to a large villa-style home that backed into the mountain range visible in the moonlight. Sheppard recognized the distinctive shutters Teyla had described, as well as the symbol over the door. He couldn't read it, but he knew the Ancient language when he saw it.

"Huh." McKay grinned. "It says 'delegate' or 'king,' depending on the translation."

Sheppard frowned. "So she's being kept by the king of this place? What kind of king lets his people live in tents?"

Ronon's blaster whined in the darkness. "Let's find out."

Sheppard signaled his men again, and they began moving toward the home. Their plan had been to surround the home and take Elizabeth by force. Instead, they froze as the front door opened. A young man, maybe twenty years old, stepped outside and froze. "Javan!"

Sheppard held up a fist at the yell, but the damage was done. Another man rushed out the front door, his hand gripping a curved scimitar. "What is the meaning of this?"

As Sheppard scrambled for words, Ronon charged forward and stuck his blaster right to the man's temple. "Tell me where Elizabeth Weir is, and I won't kill you!"

Two women screamed inside the home, awakening others from nearby homes. As men charged outside with swords and torches, a slender form ducked around the man and stepped in front of him, facing Sheppard. She wore a long white gown, and her dark hair fell to just above her shoulders. The curls shone in the light from nearby houses, and her eyebrow rose in a very familiar way. "John?"

John lowered his P90, shock rocking him back on his heels. Ronon's focus never wavered, but many of Sheppard's men also lowered their weapons. "Elizabeth! You're alive!"

"Yes." She glanced at Ronon, who still held his weapon to the head of the man with her. "What are you doing here?"

Sheppard motioned to Ronon, who lowered his weapon as he realized that the man had lifted his hands in a form of surrender. As Ronon stepped back, Elizabeth turned to the man. This Javan did not lower his hands, but Elizabeth touched the center of his chest in a loving, intimate way. Sheppard suddenly realized that she wasn't held captive by this man. She was _in love_ with the man.

John glanced around, his embarrassed grin starting to cover his face. What _was_ he doing here? "Uh. . .rescuing you?"

~TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Peter Kavanagh watched with disdain as Sheppard led a sizable strike force out of Kiah and through the gate. He shook his head. What could that man possibly be thinking? Kavanagh had kept silent about his feelings concerning Weir's death because his sense of self-preservation kicked in and prevented him from doing something for which Sheppard would kill him.

Now, however, he laughed as he headed out a bit early for the night. Of course, no one would suspect a thing since he worked at all hours of the day. Mid-afternoon wasn't all that odd. Wouldn't Sheppard just love to eliminate him? Or Lorne, for that matter. Though, unless he missed his guess, Lorne had been ejected from Kiah and hadn't been seen for the better part of three days. Kavanagh hoped that they wouldn't see the arrogant major again. He'd done enough damage to Kiah by bringing those Genii to them. Were Sheppard and Lorne blind to what Ladon Radim wanted? He had no interest in his sister's life or in good relations with Kiah. He merely wanted an advantage to advance his take-over of the galaxy.

Of course, McKay kept himself out of village life. Why wouldn't he after he lost the ZPM and destroyed Atlantis? While Kavanagh firmly believed that Elizabeth Weir's decisions brought about the downfall of Atlantis, he was painfully aware that Rodney McKay, who didn't even deserve the doctorates he held, had lost the one advantage Earth had managed to give them. If they had just listened in the first place, Kavanagh was sure none of this would have happened.

With Kiah quiet once again, he knew he wouldn't be followed. When Lorne had given him the job of installing a sewage system in Kiah, Kavanagh decided then and there that he would figure a way off this rock. Someone, somewhere, would appreciate his skills and talents. He just needed to find the people. Of course, he saw Gisli eavesdropping on Lorne and Sheppard before that and figured he'd stick around to see their downfall. Neither of them believed him, and Kavanagh took great joy in watching Gisli betray Sheppard to her husband, a man she apparently loved based on the nighttime activities he'd overheard.

Now, however, he headed for the small cabin in Geir's village. He'd snuck into and out of this village more times than he could count in the last few weeks. Lorne's return from his Genii captivity had made him suspicious. Kavanagh knew the man believed him now, but he also knew Lorne suspected Dahlia Radim. If Kavanagh could implicate her in the plot, he'd gladly do so. After all, she'd been seen more often than not with Carson Beckett, who had no right holding the position of medical doctor. Kavanagh performed better triage than that Scot.

Refocusing on his task, Kavanagh stayed to the shadows and did little to muffle his footsteps. Geir relied on Kiah for his protection, which left him wide open to an attack. Kavanagh often thought about proving his point, but he refused to give up his only advantage. Knowledge, particularly knowledge others didn't have, had proven useful in the past. It could only do so now, with the threat of Gisli and her unnamed husband. Slipping into the cold cabin, he looked around. Late afternoon sun drifted through the windows, and Kavanagh reminded himself to stay away from them. He didn't want to give away his position before he found what he needed. Gisli and the man had gone off world for "trade negotiations" and wouldn't be back until sometime the next day.

Kavanagh let his gaze rush over the small dining table in the corner, the crude easy chair, the clothes hung on hooks. In the bedroom, complete with rumpled bed, he found a tall dresser. Slipping the drawers open, he rifled through the clothes, not surprised to find a woman's clothing mixed in with the rough fabrics her husband wore. As he searched, his fingers felt something cold slip through them, and he frowned. Why would Gisli's husband have a piece of plastic laying around? He felt around in the drawer, his fingers finally finding the plastic again. He held it up, smiling when he recognized the translucent brown plastic piece as a guitar thumb pick.

"Now why would Gisli's husband have this?" he whispered smugly as he pocketed the item. Leaving the drawers in their rumpled condition, he escaped the home and headed for Kiah. As soon as Sheppard returned from his ill-timed mission, he would have proof of Gisli's betrayal right before his eyes.

Then, Kavanagh stopped walking, his smile stretching across his face and a laugh bubbling to the surface. He had leverage over Lorne, now. He could get the man to do anything he wanted by reminding him that he'd been right about Gisli. Just how valuable this knowledge would prove remained to be seen. Until then, however, Peter Kavanagh refused to surrender his advantage.

oOo

Evan woke to birdsong and the cool morning breeze teasing the ends of his thin wool blanket. He stretched, not minding the ache of having slept on the ground for the last three nights. Of course, that first night hadn't been voluntary.

Evan shook his head as he pushed to his feet and meandered over to the nearby stream. He'd found this idyllic place while still hung-over and had settled because it soothed his headache. Somewhat. Maybe he just liked the peaceful feel even though the small waterfall pounded in his head. Once the hangover disappeared, however, he'd willingly dunked his head under the waterfall and washed the smell of moonshine and dirt from his body.

Scratching his stubbled jaw, Evan splashed water on his face and rinsed out his mouth. What he wouldn't give for a good barber, a halfway decent razor, and about a gallon of mouthwash. All of his personal grooming supplies had been destroyed on the _Daedalus_. The Alpha site had been stocked with dinky disposable razors, but those had long ago worn out. Beckett had taken up the role of Kiah's barber only because he knew how to operate a straight razor and scalpel with deadly accuracy.

Groaning at his own pun, Evan packed his bedroll into the bag he'd carried from his room in a drunken rage. He'd taken a change of mismatched clothes with him, but he'd neglected any kind of comb that might have been in his pocket on a regular basis. And he'd managed to remember his paper and charcoal pencils. Now, he flipped through the drawings he'd spent most of the previous day working on and smiled. For so long, he'd been Lorne, the one Sheppard depended on to watch over Kiah while away. It felt good to get back to the root of who he was: an artist, a soldier, a survivor. Out here in the wilderness, he'd managed to peel back the layers of suspicion and hardness to find the man he'd once been.

Memory of his fight with Sheppard floated through his head, and Evan winced as he hefted his pack onto his shoulder. He needed to go home today. This little sanctuary about a day's walk from Kiah would always be here, waiting for the next time he needed a break. But he couldn't ignore the real world. And the real world stated that he could be court-martialed right out of the Air Force for striking his superior officer. Didn't matter that both of them were a little drunk at the time, or that Sheppard had thrown the first punch. Evan was a better officer than that. So was Sheppard, for that matter.

"_This_ is why you don't get drunk," he firmly reminded himself as he started walking. He'd been drunk before, back in college. He'd learned then that he could hold his liquor, but he became surly and angry. He wasn't the happy drunk that everyone loved to have around and laugh at. He picked fights, said things he regretted, and in general made a pest of himself in a not-so-nice way. Since college, he'd avoided more than the occasional beer with his buddies. Since the only thing seemingly available in Pegasus was moonshine, it looked like he'd need to become a teetotaler from now on. Either that or pick fights he didn't want to fight.

At noon, he stopped long enough to eat the last of the meat he'd cooked the night before. Evan admitted that he rather liked the slower pace that living off the land provided even if he did spoil for a good fight every now and then. Most of the time, he managed to work that off in the sparring ring with Ronon. The runner didn't understand his preference for boxing, but he made sure Ronon got a work-out. And he learned a few new moves. As he resumed his walk back to Kiah, Evan cringed. After his little tiff with Sheppard, Ronon would likely pound him into the ground and expect him to get up the next day to do it all over again. The Satedan loved teaching people lessons using his fists.

"Major Lorne!" The call echoed through the trees mid-afternoon. Evan stepped up his speed and found one of Kiah's youngest military members, Parker, trampling the forest as he hollered again. "Major Lorne!"

Evan winced. He'd forgotten his radio in his drunken rage. "Right here, Corporal. No need to yell."

Parker jumped and whirled. "Sorry, Sir! But you took a year off my life!"

Evan smirked. He'd become quite good at moving silently through the forest, though he didn't hold a candle to Ronon. "You needed me?"

"Yes, Sir." Parker's eyes sparkled. "Major Sheppard asked me to find you and inform you that he's gone on a rescue mission."

"Rescue?" Evan frowned. "Of whom?"

"Dr. Weir, Sir."

Evan nearly ran into a tree before he managed to stop walking and stared at the corporal for several long minutes. Finally, he found his voice. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Sir, you heard me correctly," Parker said, answering Evan's next question. He related the conversation he and Williamson overheard in Geir's village, smiling with glee as Evan picked up the pace back to Kiah. "Major Sheppard left Teyla in charge until you arrived."

"And when I arrived?"

"You are to take command of the. . . ."

An explosion of gunfire interrupted Parker's words.

Evan ducked instinctively even though the forest shielded the two men. He took off at a dead run, his pack bouncing off his back as he did so. He needed his weapon right then. As he broke out of the trees, a Jumper buzzed the village as troops wearing Genii uniforms marched into Kiah.

Evan swore and whirled, nearly running into Parker. "You know where Sheppard's at?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Get to the gate! I'll clear your way!" Evan didn't wait for the inevitable "Yes, Sir" as he raced toward the two cloaked Jumpers they kept at Kiah. As a matter of safety, he and Sheppard both kept the remote device to decloak the Jumpers on the same chain as their dog tags. Now, he yanked the chain from beneath his shirt and clicked the button. A Jumper shimmered into existence.

Evan dropped his pack just inside the door, slapped the back hatch shut, and threw himself into the pilot's seat. He powered the Jumper up with a single thought, engaging the cloak and setting his course. He caught sight of Parker hoofing it as quickly as possible toward the gate, and then the young corporal disappeared behind him.

At the gate, four Jumpers waited with their back hatches open and more Genii soldiers hovering around. Evan spotted a blond head and groaned as he recognized the woman. Kavanagh had been right about Gisli. He'd never hear the end of it. He didn't recognize the tall, pockmarked man next to her. _Y'know, that looks an awful lot like this Kolya Sheppard described after I got back from the Genii._ He scowled. "Great. Just. . .great."

Realizing that Parker would never make it through the Genii gathered there, Evan lined up the Jumper with the row of Genii-controlled Jumpers on the ground. He keyed the internal radio. "Parker. I'm gonna draw these Jumpers away from the gate. When you're clear, you get Sheppard. Tell him we need backup."

"Yes, Sir!" Parker sounded winded.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Evan reached out with his mind and grabbed one of his Jumper's drones. With the weapon armed and firmly in his control, he decloaked his ship and buzzed the top of the Genii, releasing the drone directly into the front windshield of the first Genii Jumper. Bodies flew in a dozen directions as the little ship exploded, and Evan swore he could feel the G's as he pulled his Jumper up and prepared for another run.

The pockmarked man yelled while the blond woman raced for one of the villages. Evan caught a glimpse of troops headed to Geir's village as well as Kiah. "Great. They're branching off." He could do nothing, however, as the remaining three Jumpers, plus the one that had been buzzing Kiah, lifted off and gave chase. He frowned at his HUD. "Just like old times, huh? Okay. If this is how you wanna do things, I'm game."

Evan settled back in his seat, listening to the radio chatter from Kiah, as he began playing with the green Genii pilots. His years of flying fighter jets and F-302s came in handy, and he almost laughed at the image of beginners trying to keep up with him.

oOo

Javan rubbed his face, allowing his fingers to linger on the tender spot where Ronon's blaster had nearly bruised him. He did not blame the big man for reacting as he had. Once Elizabeth diffused the situation, Javan had welcomed the large number of heavily armed, black-clad men into his home. Apparently, two of Sheppard's soldiers overheard his wry comment to Geir and had misinterpreted it. While Javan knew it would be funny in days to come, he could not smile over it now. Not with the memory of Ronon's blaster poised to end his life.

He did smile, however, when he thought about Elizabeth's reaction to seeing her people. Her eyes had sparkled, and her smile quickly made an appearance. Javan had watched in silence as she hugged Sheppard, seeing the awkward way the man returned the hug. And Dr. McKay, who yammered about improbabilities and the amazement of it all, had filled the stunned silence for several moments. When the group finally came inside his home, Javan released his own people back to their homes.

The next two hours flashed past as Sheppard and McKay told Elizabeth everything that had happened since they left Atlantis. They introduced Ronon, who had taken up a quiet corner in the room. At first, Javan thought the man surly. Then, after hearing of his years as a Runner, he revised his estimation of the guy. Ronon had a right to act surly. Elizabeth then shared her experiences, earning Shani a few respectful and intrigued glances in the telling. The entire time, she sat next to Javan, her fingers laced with his.

Now, Javan helped Shani collect the various cups that they'd used while offering Sheppard's team some refreshments. Even now, several men slept in the spare rooms of their home, the offer of a safe place not refused given Elizabeth's need to reconnect with her people. Javan doubted those men would rest long, and he'd already seen that they'd taken shifts. These weren't people who trusted easily, no matter what Elizabeth told them.

A brown journal caught his eye, and he frowned. He had not been working on anything outside of his office. Then, he remembered. Elizabeth had been writing in it when Demir yelled his name in panic. She'd been curled on the couch, still somewhat shaken after her encounter with Medan, and completely focused. She must have forgotten it in her excitement.

Curious, Javan flipped through the pages, not able to read the majority of them. Just as he began put the book down, he turned a page and blinked. His own language stared up at him, written in a hand that he recognized from the hours he and Elizabeth had poured over his texts on the desert ruins.

_Javan,_

_What can I say to the man who made my life worth living again? I know how silly that sounds, and I apologize. But it is true._

_When I came here, I was broken inside as well as out. I had lost the greatest thing in my life. I had been the leader of the great city of Atlantis, and, when she fell, I fell. I wondered if I could continue living knowing that my failure had cost the lives of so many of my people. I did not voice these thoughts, nor do I want to admit them now. But you must understand the dark place I was in when you found me._

_I will never forget the first time I saw you. You sat in a bright corner, book on your chest, asleep in your chair as you watched over me. You do not know how safe, how cherished, that made me feel. For so long, I had worried for my people, for Atlantis, for their safety. I cannot describe the amazement I find in being the one cared for._

Javan would have continued reading, but someone pounded on the door. The Marines in the other room made an appearance as Javan marked his place in the book with his finger. He yanked open the door, unwilling to disturb Shani any further. Demir appeared as well, only heightening the tension when Javan saw Sheppard, Elizabeth, and Ronon at the door.

"Major?"

"We just received word." Sheppard didn't waste time. "Kiah's under attack."

Javan turned to Elizabeth, noting her pale features and the pleading in her eyes. "Go." He looked to Sheppard. "I will be right behind you."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Javan, this is not your fight."

He took her by her shoulders, not caring who saw them. "Elizabeth, your fight will always be my fight. Now, go. Help your people. I will follow." He gave her the tiniest shake. "Trust me."

She nodded and, surprising them all, stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Javan released her, allowing her to slip out of his grasp. He'd always hoped to find her people, but having her return to them without him stung. Badly. Had he admitted the truth, it tore him to shreds.

The Marines left the house along with Sheppard and Elizabeth, and Javan opened the book. His eyes skipped the remainder of the letter, going straight to the ending.

_I love you._

"Demir." His voice took on the tone of a commander. "Gather the men. We leave shortly."

~TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Sheppard stepped through the gate to screams and gunfire. He squinted and rushed to put on the aviators he'd ditched on Javan's world. Behind him, Elizabeth let out a dismayed sigh. Clearly she'd hoped to find more than what they did. Or less, depending on the point of view.

Both villages burned. Right in front of the gate, a Jumper had been destroyed with a drone manned by someone with accurate aim. Above both villages, a second Jumper led three others on a merry chase. The lead Jumper headed directly for the gate while firing a drone backwards into the Jumper right behind it. The group at the gate dove for cover as the second Jumper exploded in spectacular brightness that made Sheppard happy for his aviators. Beside him, Parker hollered, "Major Lorne was taking care of the Jumpers, Sir!"

Sheppard touched his radio. "Lorne, that better not have been you that exploded."

"_No, Sir,"_ came the calm, almost amused response. _"Though I could use some assistance."_

Sheppard glanced around and noted the number of non-gene carriers in his group. "Sorry, Major, but help's gonna have to wait. Besides, you're down to two now."

"_Yes, Sir."_ Lorne's voice trailed off into a growl as he performed an impressive barrel roll in the Jumper and then slammed on the brakes to let the other two shoot past him.

Sheppard wince, thinking of the Gs the inertial dampeners had kept Lorne from feeling. "Ouch. Looks like you've got it under control, Major." He clicked off his radio and allowed Lorne to fly as the two enemy Jumpers spun in place and took off after Lorne again. They both fired drones, but, with beginners at the helm, the drones slammed into the ground, causing more impressive pyrotechnics. Sheppard motioned. "Ronon, take McKay, Patterson, and Marshall. Head to Geir and see what he needs. Elizabeth, Bently, Samuels, you're with me. Parker, stay at the gate and call me when Javan gets here."

He took off at a run toward Kiah. As he ran, he realized the desperation driving him. He'd left Teyla in charge of Kiah, and the impressive number of civilians worried him. How many of them were trained for combat like this? Not to mention those in Geir's village. While they'd had congenial relations with Geir's people, they hadn't shared any of their advanced weaponry with them.

Screams and hollers sounded all around Sheppard as he tossed his handgun to Elizabeth. She fumbled it but managed to avoid shooting herself. A moment later, however, the confident leader she once was returned, and her grip on the weapon firmed. She had no problems navigating in the long gown she still wore, and her jaw hardened as she undoubtedly determined to live through this. When the first of the Genii ran out to meet him, Sheppard was forced to stop her from firing.

He frowned. "Dahlia? Where'd you get the gun?"

"Dr. Beckett gave them to us when the fighting started." Only a trace of her weakness remained. "I assure you that none of us in the camp knew of this, no matter what the uniform says. We are Genii, not traitors."

"Alright, I believe you." Sheppard stopped. "Wait. Uniform?"

"Our attackers wear the Genii uniform but are not loyal to Ladon." She shook her head. "I believe his next move will be to mount a coup against my brother should he succeed here. He was already poised to overthrow Cowen when Ladon succeeded. At least, that's what we believe."

"You're talking about Kolya?" Sheppard swore violently when Dahlia nodded. "He's here?"

"Yes." Dahlia glanced at Elizabeth and back. "I saw him head for the center of town, near where you've hidden the second Jumper."

Seeing the curious glances between the two women, Sheppard motioned. "Dr. Elizabeth Weir, meet Dahlia Radim, sister of Ladon Radim, leader of the Genii."

"Leader?" Elizabeth blinked. "I thought Cowen led the Genii."

Sheppard cut Dahlia off with a raised hand. "Long story short, Ladon successfully mounted a coup. I'll fill you in later."

Right at that moment, Lorne decided to fly dangerously low, causing the group to again dive for cover. He pulled into a steep climb, and Sheppard shook his head. His second-in-command had more guts than he'd originally thought. His jaw still ached from Lorne's punch a few days ago, and he hoped this dogfight over Kiah got whatever anger that remained out of the guy before he returned to his people.

As the Jumpers raced off toward an open field, Sheppard turned to Dahlia. "Take me to Kolya."

She nodded and led the way back into what remained of Kiah. During their brief interlude, Lorne had dodged two Genii drones, resulting in several buildings being blown to smithereens, the great hall among them. Pockets of gunfire echoed through the village, and Sheppard heard the distinctive clack of sticks against flesh as Teyla disarmed a Genii soldier and cold-cocked him right in front of them.

She whirled with a satisfied smile. "Elizabeth. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Elizabeth rushed to peer around a corner and spotted yet another Genii soldier headed their way. She took aim and squeezed off a few rounds, reminding Sheppard of the firearms training all Atlantis personnel had done during their first few months in the city. She turned back to Teyla. "Where's your gun?"

"I am out of ammo." Teyla held up the two sticks she'd found. "These work exceptionally well."

Sheppard wryly thought that Ronon would agree. He never got the chance to tell her, however, because several Genii soldiers tried to box them into the area. Between Teyla's whirling sticks, Elizabeth's handgun, and everyone else's P90s, they managed to take them out with little more than Bently's unfortunately grazed arm. Elizabeth blew out a quick breath of air that fluttered one of the curls that had fallen into her face.

Lorne chose that moment to destroy one of the Jumpers chasing him. The explosion in the background along with the rat-tat-tat of P90 fire took Sheppard straight back to Afghanistan. As if Javan's world wasn't enough. He lost himself in the mindless business of killing enemy combatants while working his way toward town center and, if Dahlia was right, Kolya.

oOo

Ronon entered Geir's village and frowned at the suspicious quiet. Buildings smoldered here and there, the result of poorly-aimed drones, but no fighting sounded like he heard from Kiah. Instead, cries for mercy and screams of grief echoed in his ears and reminded him of the destruction of Sateda. These weren't the Wraith, but they would receive his wrath.

A group of soldiers wearing Genii uniforms rounded a corner, herding a group of five women and three children toward the outskirts of town. Ronon knew the looks on their faces. No matter who was behind this attack, the soldiers were to leave no survivors. Rage burned hot in his gut as he lifted his blaster and fired, taking out one of the soldiers. Behind him, McKay ducked as bullets rained in their direction. The soldiers with him took up defensible positions and finished off the Genii while Ronon rushed the women and children out of the way.

"Thank you!" One of the women held her young son close to her body, crying while trying to comfort the terrified boy. "Thank you!"

"Where's Geir?" Ronon had no time to waste. Sheppard had sent him here for one reason: find Geir, Olina and Gisli so they would be protected. Ronon knew Sheppard loved Gisli and wanted to protect her.

"I don't know!" The woman shook her head, tears leaving tracks in the dirt on her face. "Maybe his home."

Ronon nodded his thanks and headed in the direction of the large home that doubled as Geir's great hall. He stopped halfway there, however, when the whine of Jumpers overhead caught his attention. The two Jumpers headed at one another, neither pilot willing to give any ground. "Lorne, just fire the stupid drone!" Ronon urged under his breath.

As if he'd heard, one of the Jumpers executed a quick flip onto its side and loosed one drone into the side of the second Jumper. Then, it flew toward Kiah, leaving Ronon unsure as to which pilot had actually survived.

Ronon resumed his mission with a growl. If Lorne had just managed to get himself killed, Ronon would find a way to bring the man back to life just to kill him again!

oOo

Lorne let out a deep breath as he flew toward Kiah. His hands shook on the controls, but he never allowed himself to lose focus. To do so now would not be good. He'd survived a dogfight with four-to-one odds. Had he been on Earth, he would have run out of fuel a long time ago.

Pushing aside his relief, he moved to key his radio. Instead, it came to life, and Parker's voice echoed in the Jumper. _"Major Sheppard, Javan's army just arrived."_

"Who?" Lorne asked the air.

"_Good."_ Sheppard sounded like he'd just ducked based on the quick intake of breath and the gunfire in the background. _"Send them toward Kiah. We need the backup."_

Lorne touched the Jumper's radio. "Sir, I'm done with the Jumpers. Where do you want me?"

Sheppard growled over the radio before answering, _"Kiah!"_

Lorne turned his Jumper in that direction, intent on helping defend the only home he currently had.

oOo

Sheppard let out a relieved breath when Lorne acknowledged his order. The Genii had apparently found the weapons cache and now used P90s against them. Sheppard waited until the gunfire halted, popped up from behind a broken-down wall, and managed to nail the idiot in the head. He'd left himself wide open, relying on the P90's automatic fire to shield him.

Rushing forward, he allowed Teyla, Bently, and Samuels to cover his six. He dodged behind another ruined building, vowing to kill Kolya for destroying their home. Where would his people go now? Deciding not to think about that, he managed to cut down a Genii trying to get into the infirmary just as Carson burst from the door with a P90 in his hands. He blinked as the man fell over and beamed at Elizabeth. "Nice of ya to join us, lass!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes and continued searching for more bad guys.

oOo

Javan raced across the plains toward the village he had not visited on his last trip. If he knew Elizabeth, she would be fighting with her people. She had come too far, fought too many demons to give up on them now. Behind him, the group of fifty men, all Demir could gather on such short notice, drew their curved swords and prepared to fight. Demir had remained behind on Ataliya, spreading the word and marshaling a much greater army should the need arise.

A cylindrical ship flew past him and landed a short distance away. A short, stocky man appeared as the back hatch lowered. "Hurry! I can fit some of you!"

With a simple motion, Javan picked out the fifteen best soldiers he had with him. The rest, he knew, would continue their direction toward the fight. The fifteen he'd chosen followed him onto the ship as the pilot slapped a spot on the wall and closed the hatch.

Javan stared in amazement. Elizabeth had given up all of this to join him? Oh, she had not done so willingly at first, but she had made it very clear that she had chosen him and his people.

The pilot stuck out a hand. "Evan Lorne."

Javan took his hand, surprised at the firm shake. "Javan of Tariq. Thank you for the ride."

"Don't mention it." Lorne glanced at his men. "Find something to hang on to."

With that little bit of warning, the little ship lifted off the ground and swiftly carried them toward the battle. Lorne set them down in the thick of a fight, where the soldiers either moved or got crushed. By the time the back hatch had opened, his men had prepared for the struggle. Three enemy combatants fell before five men exited. Javan smiled at the efficiency of his army and waded into the bloodshed.

oOo

Sheppard finally gained the center of town and glanced around the corner. The tell-tale shoulders of Kolya, not to mention his pockmarked, ugly mug, spoke with a smaller blond man that Sheppard recognized immediately. Betrayal burned in the pit of his stomach as he glanced around for Teyla. She had apparently been distracted by more fighting and did not see Kalle actually laughing with Kolya as they watched the destruction of Kiah.

"Kolya!" Sheppard yelled.

The man whirled on his heel, peering through the smoke as Kalle aimed a P90 in the general direction. "Sheppard! I thought you'd be here. So glad you graced us with your presence."

"Kolya, whaddya want?"

"Oh, I've got it, Sheppard." Kolya held out his hands. "I have all but one of your Jumpers and every P90 and stick of C4 you have. Now, I believe I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!" Sheppard dropped to his knees and fired a quick volley in Kolya's direction. He missed, kicking up the sand around Kolya's feet and sending Kalle running for cover. Kolya returned the favor, causing Sheppard to duck back behind the wall. "You won't get away with this Kolya!"

"I believe I already have." Kolya sent another volley his way.

Behind the wall, Sheppard narrowed his eyes. He only had a few bullets left, so he had to make them count. He switched his weapon to single-fire mode, knowing that the two soldiers with him would cover him when he needed it most. He just needed to get Kolya to lower his guard for a moment.

They traded volleys for what seemed an eternity while Lorne's Jumper flew overhead. The Jumper provided the distraction he needed. Sheppard jumped to his feet, took aim, and placed a bullet right between Kolya's eyes. The man's finger squeezed the trigger as he fell, resulting in Bently taking another bullet, this one to the gut. Strange, guttural war cries emanated from the direction of the Jumper, but Sheppard ignored them. He walked forward and coldly put another bullet in Kolya's head. There was no way he would allow this. . . .he couldn't think of a word vile enough to describe Kolya. . . .to rise and walk again.

Movement caught his peripheral vision, and he whirled. Kalle froze, having come up against the business end of an M9 held by a very angry Samuels. Sheppard glanced over to see that Bently had died. He lifted his P90 and aimed it at Kalle's head. "On your knees."

Kalle lifted his hands in surrender, cooling Sheppard's anger marginally. He wasn't in the habit of coldly executing men, no matter how bad the betrayal. But he realized later what the scene must have looked like. A woman screamed behind him, and a blond-headed Genii threw herself between his weapon and Kalle.

"Please!" she begged, tears streaming down her face as she held up her hands. "Don't kill him!"

Sheppard's shock forced him to lower his weapon. "Gisli?"

On her knees in front of him, Gisli wept and begged for Kalle's life.

~TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Tissue alert for this chapter. As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

A guttural scream ripped through the air and stopped Ronon in his tracks. Beside him, McKay looked to the sky as if expecting Wraith to appear at any moment. As the scream echoed and faded away, another rang through the village and bounced off the rubble of the buildings.

As if a fire had been lit beneath his feet, Ronon broke into a run and rounded a corner. Olina knelt in front of her burning home, her face darkened by soot and reddened by grief. Her second scream tapered off into a pitiful whimper as she looked around the open square. The tree that had once sheltered children now burned, the result of a rogue drone from the dogfight. Olina drew in another breath but didn't seem to have the strength to scream a third time. She knelt next to Geir, shaking him as if to wake him. When that didn't work, she frantically ran her hands over his body, searching for the cause of his pain.

Ronon's heart fell. If Geir had died, then this people would be leaderless. Who would help Olina recover? His battle-hardened mind reminded him that war brought casualties, but Geir had been an old man. He deserved to die in peace as Charin had. Not in a war-torn village after his home burned to the ground, left out for his eldest daughter to find and mourn. Mothers rushed their children past, and all the men had hurried to defeat the remaining Genii invaders. No one paused to help Olina.

As if realizing that no one would assist her, she stopped her frantic search for help and turned Geir's face to hers. Blood trailed down one side of his head, and his sightless eyes stared up into his daughter's face. Olina put her hand on his cheek, muttering incoherently as she wept. Her tears left streaks in the soot, and they splashed onto Geir's bloody face, washing the fresh blood from his head. Totally ignoring his injuries, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Ronon slowly approached her, allowing her the chance to savor this final goodbye. While she would never remember this moment with anything related to joy, she would always be angry if he pulled her away from her father. She _needed_ to say goodbye, and the pain of this moment would eventually fade just enough to reveal the compassion of one who never had the opportunity.

Thinking of Melena, Ronon crouched on the other side of Geir's body and waited. How he wished he'd had the chance to hold Melena one last time, to carry her body to a funeral pyre and honor her as any true Satedan should be honored. But she'd been obliterated by a blast from a Wraith dart, her life snuffed out without ever allowing her family to truly respect her. Ronon refused to take that opportunity away from Olina.

When her sobs at last abated, Ronon reached out and closed Geir's eyes. Olina lifted her head, mindless of the mess her face had become or the large spot on her father's chest from her tears. She stared at Ronon and, when he stood, she grabbed at his arms like a desperate woman. Torn between the stoic warrior he'd become and the compassionate man he'd once been, Ronon took her in his arms and held her against his chest. He felt her clench the back of his shirt in her hands as she sobbed against his shoulder. Next to him, McKay knelt and respectfully shifted Geir's arms to his waist and tried to give the man a few moments of respect.

Olina swiftly moved from unadulterated grief to frantic concern. "Gisli! I have to find Gisli! Tell her what has happened to Father!" She continued to mutter frantically and would have left the area if Ronon had not stopped her.

"We will find her." He'd not heard from Sheppard over the last few moments, but the gunfire had stopped. "I promise. We will find her."

Olina stared up into his face, her eyes still wide and dilated from the shock she'd just received. "Please!" she whimpered. "Help me."

"McKay!" Ronon glanced over, not releasing Olina. He nodded to Geir. "Stay with him. See that some Marines come by and collect everything they need. We'll honor him like a true warrior."

"What?" McKay glanced around. "_Now?_ There could be soldiers with guns nearby! I can't hold them off all on my own! I mean, what happens if. . . ."

"McKay!" Ronon cut him off with a growl. "Listen. The gunfire has stopped. The fight's over. Now stay here!"

McKay continued to grumble, but Ronon ignored him. Tucking Olina under his arm, he turned her from her father's body and headed for the remains of Kiah. She went willingly, but she kept her eyes on her father. Ronon doubted she truly understood the level of trust she'd placed in him, but he resolved to keep her safe. Whatever it took, he would protect this woman. In the end, her father's death demanded it.

Once they rounded the corner and Olina lost sight of her father's body, she turned and watched where they were headed. For the first time, Ronon noticed the number of bodies lying around and the amount of smoke in the air. She saw none of it, however, as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Ronon grew concerned as time lengthened without word from Sheppard. He refused to think of his friend as dead or injured, but he began to wonder if the fight had gone badly.

In Kiah, men wearing the desert garb of Javan's world worked with Marines, already binding the hands of the few Genii invaders who had survived the attack. Ronon spotted Lorne walking with Javan as they purposefully headed for the sparring ring. The great hall and most of the cabins had been destroyed. The fence around the sparring ring still stood, but the contents of the ring captured Ronon's attention.

Kolya's body leaked blood from two head wounds into the sand, the amount telling Ronon that they would not have to worry about the man ever again. Kalle was on his knees, hands raised while staring down the business end of Sheppard's P90. And Gisli knelt between Kalle and the gun, also on her knees and begging.

"Please!" She began to cry, her tears as genuine as Olina's had been. "Don't kill him! I can't. . . .Don't kill him!"

Sheppard's weapon lowered as shock covered his face. "Gisli?" He blinked. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Please!" she said again. "He's my _husband_!"

The announcement hit Sheppard harder than any of Ronon's punches ever had. Ronon watched as his jaw firmed and he lifted his chin. A muscle twitched while he clearly debated his options. Javan and Lorne entered the center of town from the opposite direction, followed by Teyla. Ronon felt Olina stiffen beside him as he realized that Gisli wore the uniform of the Genii.

oOo

Sheppard stared at the woman he loved, so shocked that he couldn't form a single word. _Husband?_ He blinked. _She's married? Since when?_ Then, he remembered Lorne's accusations, and he clenched his jaw. "So, it's true."

Gisli clearly didn't expect that reaction. She didn't say anything, but she frowned in confusion.

Sheppard glanced at Lorne, content that enough people surrounded them that neither Kalle nor Gisli would make a stupid move. He spoke to Gisli. "You're the spy. You're the one who sold us out to Kolya. You _betrayed_ us."

Gisli shifted on her knees and lowered her hands now that Sheppard had lowered his gun. "You must understand. . . ."

"_No!_" Sheppard ground the words out from between clenched teeth. "I _don't_ have to understand _anything_! You played me from the very beginning, coming to my cabin to _welcome_ me. For a moment, I nearly gave in. I thought I _loved_ you!"

"I'm sorry."

"No." This time, he managed to get the words out with a calmness that deceived many. Men had assumed that Sheppard's calm meant he'd recovered. They later discovered that his rage had burned so hot that he'd shut down. "Don't apologize when you don't mean it."

Teyla chose that moment to enter the scene. She stepped forward, her confusion evident on her face. "Kalle?" She turned to Sheppard. "What is happening?"

Sheppard stepped back. "Why don't you ask him. And his _wife._" He took perverse pleasure in watching the terror cover Kalle's face as the same shock, dismay, betrayal, and rage he'd felt a moment ago hardened Teyla's expression.

"You are married?" She spoke with the same deceptive calm Sheppard had. She stepped toward Kalle, who never lost his wariness. "Then why did you pursue a relationship beyond friendship with me? Did our time mean nothing to you? What we had built? Was it all just a game?"

Gisli sneered at her. "Please!" she said, this time in derision. "He was married to me _long_ before you brought these people to this world. You could never satisfy him, and he knew that."

Teyla's eyes narrowed and, in a replay of her fight with Bates shortly before the destruction of Atlantis, she elbowed Gisli across the mouth. The blond woman fell to the sand, holding her split lip as Teyla kicked Kalle. He fell ungracefully onto his back as Gisli pushed to her feet.

Seeing an opportunity, Sheppard rushed forward and grabbed Gisli, pinning her arms to her side just as Ronon had done when he and Lorne fought. Javan moved to his side and kept a sharp eye on everyone involved.

Teyla stood over Kalle. "Get up! Fight like a man!"

Kalle reluctantly stood. "Teyla. . . ."

"Do. Not. Speak. To. Me." Teyla sucked in a deep breath between every venomous word. She struck out, her attack moving almost too fast for anyone to follow. When her fists and knees weren't enough, she grabbed the two Bantos sticks lying in a rubble heap at the edge of the sparring ring. Sheppard held on to Gisli, almost grinning as Gisli screamed and struggled to be let go. In his mind, this was worse than outright striking her. She'd placed herself in harm's way, begging for the life of her husband without a thought to her own safety. Watching another woman beat him to a pulp would tear her heart to pieces, just like she'd done to him.

Every time Kalle fell to the ground, Teyla demanded that he rise to his feet. She attacked a few times, knocked him down, and started over. Her rage fueled her attacks, and Kalle soon bled from various cuts, as well as a split lip and broken nose. Sheppard winced after a particularly solid blow to the ribs, already knowing that Kalle couldn't take much more. He fell to the ground, one arm around his waist, and held up a hand. Teyla brought her Bantos rods down on that hand, and a small crack told Sheppard that she'd just broken something. Kalle screamed in pain, already unwilling to get up and fight.

And Sheppard saw it. The final moment when Teyla needed him the most.

oOo

Teyla stood, heaving in anger, as Kalle cowered in front of her. He was a coward, almost worse than a Wraith worshiper. He had betrayed her in the deepest way known. She had been ready to give him everything: her life, her home, her body. They had even discussed Athosian and Kian marriage customs, each word in hope of a future together. Or so she thought.

It had all been for nothing. Teyla glared at Kalle, her pain warring with her anger. What had she done? The last time she had hurt this badly, Kanaan had been culled by the Wraith, ending what would have been their lifetime together. She'd been alone and had relaxed when she saw Kalle's friendly face at the gate. From his words, however, his friendly face hid an evil deeper than almost anything. He was a traitor. A betrayer. By Athosian law, only death atoned for his actions.

She had only seen one man punished for betrayal, and it had not been as far reaching as Kalle's betrayal. That man had died brutally by the hand of her father while his wife watched. Teyla glanced around, seeing the faces around her. Elizabeth, who still looked overwhelmed by the recent events. Javan, who kept a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and watched dispassionately. Lorne, looking haggard and odd with his dog tags outside his shirt rather than beneath it. Ronon, with Olina tucked into his side. Olina, who looked as if she'd battled a fire on her own. Sheppard, holding Gisli. And Gisli, who clearly realized her intent and wept quietly as she shook her head.

Decision made, Teyla allowed her emotions to close down. She thought of nothing beyond what she must do. With a quick decision, she drew the knife hidden in her boot and flipped the blade to rest against her arm. She would make Kalle's death quick and painless, the only concession she'd allow for the sake of the friendship she'd once shared with him. His eyes widened as he realized his destiny while Gisli wept in the background.

"Teyla!" Sheppard's hand landed on her shoulder. "No."

She stared at Kalle, not willing to give the man a moment's peace. "It is Athosian tradition," she ground out. "A betrayer is killed in the presence of the one he betrayed."

"Not like this." Sheppard's voice was low, and Teyla doubted anyone else could hear it. "Not by _you_."

She whirled to glare at him. "You killed Kolya. What is the difference?"

Sheppard stared into her eyes. "I wasn't in love with Kolya."

Teyla blinked as the truth hit her. She'd loved Kalle. She still loved what she had hoped they would share.

John held her gaze. "Teyla. Give me the knife."

She stared at him for another moment. Then, when she wavered, he gently took the knife from her hand. Completely disarmed and deeply wounded, she whirled to face Kalle. Stepping over to him, she reached under his shirt and pulled out the pendant she'd given him. Holding it in her palm, close to his nose, she literally snarled. "You wore this, the symbol of our love and hopes, while you were with another woman." She yanked it from his neck, knowing that it had broken skin and likely bled. "It means _nothing_!"

Teyla walked over to a fire, threw the pendant in it, and walked away without looking back.

oOo

Ronon would have gone after Teyla when she left, but he knew she needed the time. Just as Olina had needed him to hold her, Teyla required silence and solitude to handle this betrayal.

Olina moved from Ronon's side, and he reached out to snag her elbow. She was too fast, however, and scooped up one of Teyla's dropped Bantos rods. "_Traitor!_" she screamed as she put every bit of her pain and anger into the swing. The rod connected with Gisli's face with a snap, sending the other woman to the ground. Olina stood over her as a bruise almost immediately darkened Gisli's once-beautiful face. "You _killed_ our father! Even in the end, he spoke of _you_! Now, I know why!" She lifted the Bantos rod again, fully intent on bringing it down on Gisli's head.

Ronon rushed forward, but Javan was closer. The unexpected ally that Elizabeth brought to the fight reached out to capture Olina. "No!" His deep voice, so calm in spite of the swirling emotions, broke the sudden silence. He was unable to stop Olina from striking her sister again, but he managed to divert the blow so that it only glanced off of Gisli's head. Javan held her arm until Ronon took her by the shoulders. He spoke quietly. "I have a prison. A place where they will never again see the light of day or be allowed to touch the other. Only a small window where they can see the other across the way. Do _not_ kill your sister."

Olina dissolved into tears again, and Javan tucked her back into Ronon's arms. Ronon held her, not minding the way she beat on his chest as she cried.

~TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** Tissue warning in this chapter! But, fear not. There's one more chapter, and it's a happy one. ;-) Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The acrid smell of gun powder still hung in the air as Olina returned to Kiah to bury her father. Many men had died the previous day, and many hearts had been crushed, some possibly forever. Olina would never forget seeing her sister kneeling on the ground, wearing the uniform of the enemy. Gisli's betrayal cut deeply, but Olina refused to think that far.

She had come to say her final goodbye to her father. She let out a deep breath as she stared at the funeral pyre that Ronon had built with his own hands. Kian tradition had no set way for burial. Many traditions had been adopted over the years, but Geir had never outlined exactly what he'd wanted. In the end, Olina allowed Ronon to have his way. She only asked that the funeral take place at sunset, the one time of day that her father loved.

Now, Geir rested with his hands crossed at his waist, wearing a robe provided by Javan of Ataliya. The lightweight fabric fluttered in the breeze and reminded Olina of her own black gown. It was a different cut than she typically wore, and the change in style unnerved her. But Ronon had done a fine job. The pyre consisted of wood from Geir's lifelong home, and she saw his sword, which had fallen into disuse with age, lying beside him. She heard the torches carried by Javan and Sheppard whoosh to life, and her heart clenched. As the leaders of the new Kian village and of Ataliya, both men had come to pay their respects to her father. Javan also wore black, a sign of his mourning for his good friend. As did Elizabeth, the woman Sheppard once knew as a leader and Javan knew as a lover. They had not consummated their relationship as yet, but their eyes told a different story. Behind those gathered at the front, the entire population of Kiah and many Ataliyans waited.

Olina took a deep breath and turned to Sheppard. He met her eyes with a steady gaze of his own and handed the burning torch to her. On her other side, Javan handed one to Ronon. As the man who had helped her when her father died, Olina had asked Ronon to light the pyre from the side opposite of her. Stepping forward, she forced herself to remain calm and not let out another heartbroken scream. She'd cried most of the night, comforted only by Ronon's gentle presence as he sat with her in Javan's massive home. She would not give her father reason to be embarrassed by her actions at his memorial.

Olina lowered the torch to the dry wood, and the flames caught quickly. Across the way, Ronon mirrored her actions. The hungry fire spread, and Geir's body soon vanished in the heat of the flames. As she stepped back, Olina realized that Ronon had returned to her side.

A harsh, shrill cry rose from Javan, and the Ataliyans echoed with their own mourning cry. She'd been warned that they did this at the moment a body burned, believing that the Ancestors had accepted the person's soul to the afterlife. Olina wasn't sure Javan believed it, and she knew she did not believe it. But she appreciated the gesture.

The tears in her eyes could not be contained, and they slipped out in spite of her best attempts to keep from weeping. She drew in a shuddered breath, but Ronon's arm slid around her shoulders anyway. Just as the night before, she drew strength from him and wept silently as her father's funeral pyre burned into ash. Men and women slipped away after a while, and soon only the two of them remained. The sun had set, but the remainder of the fire lit up the night. Olina knew that Sheppard and his people waited for them. Still, she could not leave her father. Not yet. Not when she needed answers.

"What will I do?" she whispered.

"Live." Ronon's low voice rumbled behind her. "You will survive. And you will be stronger for it."

She turned to face him. "How will I do that? Look around. I have no home, no people. I have nothing."

He took her shoulders firmly in his hands and stared directly into her eyes. "You are Satedan, now. And you have me."

Even in the midst of her grief, Olina realized that she did not understand the depth of that statement. She nodded once and found the strength to turn her back on her father's final resting place. This planet would never again be home, not with the memory of the betrayal always here.

oOo

Evan walked away from Geir's funeral pyre, the bright fire making the remnants of the day seem dim. The sun had set sometime ago, and the dark of night was absolute without the fires and lights from the two villages to brighten it.

So much had happened. So much had changed. Evan knew Sheppard still reeled from Gisli's betrayal. Heck, _he_ reeled from it. The remnant of Atlantis had lost five Jumpers and nearly half of their people in Kolya's attack. Geir had died, as had many of his people. Unable to defend themselves, they'd fallen to the better-armed Genii. They were weakened, and a weak people did not survive in the Pegasus galaxy.

Sheppard fell into step with him. "Major."

Evan nodded. "Sir."

Sheppard took a few steps in silence. "Listen. About. . . ."

"There's no need, Sir." Evan stopped walking and drew himself up to his full height. "I was in the wrong. And I realize that striking a superior officer is a court martial offense."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "Are you _asking_ to be arrested, Lorne?"

"No, Sir." Evan shrugged. "I'm saying I was wrong, Sir. That I should not have acted as I did."

"You were drunk. So was I." Sheppard clapped him on the shoulder. "Consider it forgotten."

"Yes, Sir."

"Lorne."

"Sir?"

"You realize the only reason I'm in charge is because my commission date as a Major is five months before yours, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So drop the 'sir.'" Sheppard grinned suddenly, his teeth shining in the Kian moonlight. "It's 'John.'"

Evan nodded, not feeling like picking a fight by calling him "Sir" one more time. John had endured enough in the last couple of days. He didn't need a smart-mouthed pilot making things worse.

Sheppard's grin widened. "That's better." He resumed his walk toward the gate, talking over his shoulder as he went. "Besides, who would I be if I court martialed the hero of the Battle of Kiah?"

Evan sputtered, "Hero?"

Sheppard smirked and continued walking.

oOo

"Elizabeth." Javan's voice broke through her thoughts as she sat in his garden, enjoying the quiet of the morning. She'd come here late last night after Geir's funeral, not wanting to be alone just yet. Of course, with Teyla, McKay, Sheppard, Parker, and Zelenka staying with her, she wouldn't truly be alone. But she'd felt disconnected from everything that meant something to her in the last months. Now, hearing _his_ voice, she turned. Javan stood next to the bench where they'd once shared their thoughts, holding one of his journals as he waited for her to invite him to sit.

Scooting over and brushing the black gown she'd chosen to wear out of respect for Javan's mourning for Geir, she smiled. "Please. Join me."

He perched on the edge of the bench, seeming somewhat uncomfortable with himself. "We should talk.

"I know." She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "So much has changed in the last couple of days. I hardly know where to start assimilating it all."

He smiled ruefully. "I agree. Though I must confess to a moment of panic when Ronon held his blaster at my head."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that. "You're not the only one." Her mirth faded. "I must say that I understood Gisli begging for the life of her husband. I had just experienced one such moment with you."

Javan glanced at the journal in his hand and let out a deep breath. He held it up. "We need to talk about this." Rather than allowing her to speak, he opened the book to reveal her clumsy attempt at writing a letter in the Ancient language. "Did you mean it?"

Her face flushed, but she refused to look away from him. "Every word."

He held her gaze. "I cannot be separated from you if we are to be married."

"Married?"

He smiled again, this time with mirth sparkling in his eyes. "My dear Elizabeth, surely you know that couples like us cannot court forever. And I must say that I find courtship quite a trial. I would rather just offer for your hand and be done with the entire thing."

She nearly asked him who he would speak to and then realized that Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon had taken the place of her male relatives. They had been near-constant companions as shearing season became a time when Ataliyans welcomed the traumatized Kian refugees. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she struggled to breathe. A lifetime with Javan? To explore this love they shared? "If you offered, I would accept."

He froze for a single beat in time before pulling her to her feet. "We must wait until after the mourning period for Geir ends. I cannot disrespect his memory in this way."

"I agree." Elizabeth's eyebrow rose again. "But don't wait too long. I can be impatient."

"As soon as this month ends, we will give your people a reason to celebrate."

Elizabeth smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She let herself get lost in the kiss, knowing that she'd be treated to the same thing every day for the rest of her life.

oOo

The afternoon of the day following her father's funeral, Olina motioned for Ronon to wait for her and descended the stairs alone. Javan's prison had been hewn out of solid rock, and a single staircase seemed to lead directly into the base of the mountains that bordered his village. Ahead of her, he turned the key on the thick door and eyed her. "You are certain you wish to do this?"

"Yes." She met his dark, compelling eyes. "I must see her one last time."

He raised an eyebrow, looking very much like Elizabeth. "If you insist. But I have told my warden that you are to be left alone."

"Answer one question for me," Olina asked as she stepped into the sudden coolness of the prison. "Who will provide food for Kalle and Gisli?"

Javan hesitated. "Traditionally, the families of those imprisoned provide food. Given the nature of your situation, I will make arrangements for a daily portion to be presented to them. It will be the same thing every day, and it will not be appetizing."

Olina almost smiled at the thought of her haughty, spoiled sister receiving a prisoner's fare. "Thank you." She risked another glance in Javan's direction. "I would offer payment, but. . . ."

"Consider it a favor to your father." He put a hand on her shoulder and pointed with the other. "They are over there."

Olina followed his directions to the cells in which Javan had chosen to house Gisli and Kalle for the remainder of their lives. The solid doors had a small window in each of them, just big enough for a man's face to be seen. Directly across from one another, they had been placed far enough apart that they could not touch, but near enough so that they could see and speak to the other person. Olina thought it fitting for the man and woman who had betrayed a world by seducing others. This way, they could be "together, forever," as John Sheppard sarcastically put it.

Gisli, who stood in the window of her cell, started when she recognized her sister. "Olina!"

"Gisli." Olina's cold voice drew Kalle's battered face to his window. She ignored him. "I have come to tell you goodbye."

Gisli's eyes widened slightly. "Goodbye?"

"Yes." Olina shook her head. "You will not see me again. _Ever_."

Gisli smiled, a stretching of her lips meant to soothe the anger from Olina's face. "Come, now. Are you telling me that you will never again pity or visit your sister?"

The utter hatred that welled inside was like a slap to Olina's face. She refrained from yelling, as she so desired, and lifted her chin. Staring directly into Gisli's face, she said in a cold tone, "I have no sister."

Turning to walk away, she took great pleasure in the shock that crossed Gisli's face. As Gisli yelled her name, Olina walked out of the prison and directly into Ronon's arms. She allowed him to hold her for a moment and then stared up into his face. He said not a word but gently guided her away from the hole that would house her disowned, disgraced sister until Gisli shriveled from old age and died.

oOo

"John."

Sheppard slowly turned at Elizabeth's voice. He'd heard her approach, but he'd hoped she would leave him be. He didn't want company right now, no matter how much he'd smiled at Lorne during the man's attempt at apologizing. Now, however, it seemed he'd be faced with Elizabeth's presence. Pasting on a pleasant face, he turned as if the knife in his hands wasn't deadly sharp and waiting for a dart board somewhere. Instead of throwing it, however, he whittled away at a piece of dry wood he'd found on his latest stroll around the village.

She settled next to him, the black of her gown highlighting her skin tone. "I need to talk to you about what happens next."

"Okay." He shrugged, not caring about what she'd say. He already knew she likely wouldn't leave Ataliya, and he couldn't blame her. She'd found what he thought he'd found with Gisli.

"John, I'm field promoting you to Lieutenant Colonel." Elizabeth's announcement stopped all thoughts about anything save this moment. He glanced up as she continued, "I know it's not normal, but these are not normal times. Or circumstances. Field promotions are typically given to soldiers who go above and beyond, who outperform themselves. You have done that by keeping our people alive for so long."

Sheppard smirked. "You weren't around."

"No, but I've been talking to Rodney." She shook her head. "You rescued Ronon from the Wraith. Saved everyone from a culling. Kept Teyla alive overnight. Found Lorne when everyone thought he was dead. If anyone deserves this, _you_ do."

"Let's be clear about one thing!" Sheppard hissed as he turned to face her. "I don't deserve anything. I fell in love with the enemy and didn't even know it. Lorne tried to tell me, but I was too blind to see the truth."

"So were a lot of people, her _father_ and _sister_ included." Elizabeth shook her head. "If anyone should have known, it should have been them."

John turned back to the piece of wood he'd been whittling. "Promote Lorne. He's the real hero."

"No." Her voice carried the same stubborn, resolved tone it had carried when she'd allowed him to take a Jumper armed with a nuclear device into a Wraith hive. He wouldn't escape this one.

"No matter if you field promote me, the promotion won't stick if we ever get home."

"If you ever get home, I'll see to it." She raised an eyebrow. "John, I'm not leaving Ataliya. I can't."

He let out a deep breath. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He glanced at her again, his eyes losing the fire that had burned so briefly in them. "Because you're happy? Because you have a man who will support you no matter what you do? Because you've found a home? Elizabeth, I don't blame you."

"I know you don't." She shrugged. "But it's hard to be happy when my friends are still reeling."

Sheppard straightened and let out a deep breath. "Give us time, Elizabeth. We'll recover."

She nodded and left him alone, much to his relief. He'd meant what he said. He couldn't fault her for pursuing her life here. Nor could he blame her for her actions. He just refused to accept that he could have done nothing to avert the slaughter of Kiah.

Tired of his thoughts, John rose and threw the small piece of wood as hard as he could. It bounced off the wall of the house and landed in pieces at his feet. He slipped his knife back into its sheath and went inside. Apparently, he had the duties of a Lieutenant Colonel to see to. If he could ever figure out what those were.

~TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** My thanks goes out to numerous people this time. First and foremost, to **God**, Who allowed me the opportunity to write for each and every one of you. Without His inspiration, I could write nothing. Second, to **theicemenace**, who patiently beta'd each of my chapters and added her comments and chatted for hours about the story. This is a better story because of her assistance. To **Ani-maniac494**, who sat over IM and helped me organize my thoughts. And to **Lithane**, who is chiefly responsible for the last five chapters of this story. He helped me work myself out of the corner I'd written myself into. Finally, to **all my readers** who faithfully stuck with this ambitious project and sent me your comments along the way. Thank you for taking this journey with me. It is not over, however, and the remnant of Atlantis will return in a new story soon! For those of you who are curious, the summary has been posted on my newly-updated profile. As promised, here's the happier final chapter of _"Remnant of Fire."_ Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Ataliyan tradition demanded that Geir's month of mourning end with a feast. Sheppard understood the thought behind it, and he agreed wholeheartedly. While he had yet to recover from Gisli's betrayal, he knew his people, not to mention Olina's, needed a good party. _Although,_ he thought dryly, _I hope Lorne stays away from the booze. _Then, he shook his head as he thought of their little scuffle._ Still, who could blame the guy for what happened back there? I wasn't listening to reason._ Alone with his thoughts, Sheppard ignored the preparations around him.

Javan did not, however. He found Sheppard during one of his many trips from the center of his village to his home and back. Stepping aside to speak to him, he explained his plans for the evening and the role that Sheppard should play in all of it. At first, John had been shocked when Javan tried to make marriage arrangements for Elizabeth through him. "Why are you talking to me? She's a grown woman."

Then, Javan explained the Ataliyan traditions, and Sheppard willingly agreed. It really wasn't his choice, however. Elizabeth had already announced that she wasn't leaving. The night of the feast, John dressed in the clothing Javan's people had provided, grateful to be out of the uniform that had been bloodied and shredded during the Battle of Kiah, as people called it. He sat at the head table between Javan and Elizabeth, talking comfortably with both of them until after the first course had been served.

Javan pushed to his feet and moved around the front of the table, clearly ready to have his portion of the feast out of the way. Standing with nothing but his fine clothes to recommend him, he shrugged and faced Elizabeth. "I would have offered for you a long time ago, but I chose this day, a day when we celebrate something worth remembering forever: a good man and the life he lived. Today, in light of the way Geir would want me to celebrate and in light of his desires for me, I come, offering you life, hope, and the guarantee that I will love you for an eternity. If you will favor me, look not at my position or my wealth. Please, look at _me_ and choose wisely."

Sheppard blinked at the humble request and watched in amusement as another Ataliyan man stepped forward. The newcomer made an outrageous offer, promising life, hope, and great wealth. A third man, then a fourth, then a fifth, and then Ronon, who had figured out the tradition, came forward. Sheppard caught Lorne's wry grin as the Satedan offered a life filled with the glory of his home and the protection of his blaster. When Elizabeth stroked her chin as if considering Ronon's offer, Sheppard nearly snorted his moonshine as Javan virtually panicked. The man held it together, however, through the numerous offers that continued to come forth.

Feeling a little sorry for Elizabeth, Sheppard stood after the fifteenth offer. He knew from Elizabeth's story of the betrothal party what came next. Looking at her, he grinned. "Have you chosen a husband?"

Elizabeth's face darkened again, and she gracefully stood, her eyes turning to Javan. "I have." She pointed. "I choose Javan of Tariq."

"Very well." Sheppard raised his voice to be heard. "Let it be known this day that Elizabeth Weir and Javan of Tariq have agreed to get married. Their wedding will take place as soon as possible at a time of their choosing." He grinned. "I don't necessarily believe in the Ancestors, so forgive me for this. But I sincerely hope that they have life, liberty, happiness, and, maybe, little Javans and Elizabeths running around very soon!"

Elizabeth nearly turned purple with embarrassment as Sheppard moved to allow Javan to sit next to his betrothed. John grinned and listened to the cheers of Ataliyans, Kians, Lanteans, and one rather loud Satedan. The moonshine flowed freely, but Sheppard restrained himself. The last time he'd gotten drunk, he'd ignored vital information. Right now, he needed to be clearheaded. Elizabeth had already been given the title of "Delegate" on Ataliya, a nod to her new position as Javan's bride and John's own request that she consult with him on governmental matters. After all, he needed to establish a new government somewhere.

Still stinging from recent events and not wanting to think about Gisli, John slipped out of the party and into the night.

oOo

"By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard grinned at Kevin Marks. "Major, you may now kiss your bride."

Marks grinned widely before planting a passionate kiss on Lindsay Novak-Marks's lips. The gathering cheered, many of them understanding what had happened though the ceremony had been rather different. But Marks and Novak wanted to be married according to Earth customs, and John had obliged them. The two beamed at the gathering, and John admitted that Lindsay made a beautiful bride. The happy couple would occupy a bridal chamber for the next week in accordance with Ataliya's custom—one that they had happily agreed to.

With the wedding concluded, the feasting began. Javan had outdone himself, making the Marks-Novak wedding the event of Ataliya's social season. Lindsay wore a gown hand-sewn by Javan's sister with gold and silver embroidery around the hem and sleeves and a newly-formed wedding ring that Javan had ordered made just for her. That man stood next to Elizabeth, smiling broadly in his white suit. The month-long mourning period for Geir had passed, though Olina still wore her mourning garb. Today, she'd lightened the color to gray and stood next to Ronon, a smile gracing her pretty features. She caught John's look and nodded, understanding. Both of them still needed to heal from what had happened. Happy to have his part in the ceremony complete, John sat at the head table and enjoyed the wedding dinner.

As the celebration continued, John left the main table and made his way toward Lorne. "Major."

"Colonel." Lorne grinned. "I guess it really is 'Sir' from now on."

"Don't even go there, Evan." Sheppard glared.

"Yes, Sir." Lorne's eyes sparkled, but he looked completely sober.

John didn't even deign that with an answer. "What's got you so serious?" A waiter passed, and he snagged two cups of moonshine. He offered one to Lorne.

"No thanks, Sir. I'm on the wagon." Lorne shrugged. "I don't know. It's nice here and all."

"But it's not home."

"No." Lorne shook his head. "I know Dr. Weir found a home here, and I don't envy her. We'll have her as a resource when we need a negotiator, not to mention her fiance's connections in the galaxy. But we can't rely on Javan's people forever. We have to get back out there and establish ourselves again."

"I agree." Sheppard set the two cups on a table and forgot about them. Ronon caught his eye and headed in the general direction. "I'm just not sure where we should go."

Ronon, who had clearly overheard their conversation, stopped directly in front of them. "I know where," he said in a direct reference to the events surrounding his addition to the remnant of Atlantis.

oOo

_General Jack O'Neill,_

_I know this letter must come as a surprise to you, though I don't know if you will ever get it. But I felt compelled by recent events to lay out as accurate of a record as I can of the last months here in Pegasus. I know our last message reached Stargate Command, but I don't have nearly enough power to even attempt to dial Earth. Therefore, I will settle for recording events as they happen in this and other books so that, should you find a way to help us, you will know what has taken place._

_Many of the events immediately following the destruction of Atlantis are jumbled and based on multiple accounts. I have tried to be as factual as possible. However, at that time, I was severely injured and separated from Major Sheppard and those from Atlantis._

_Please let it be my first act to inform you that Major John Sheppard has been field promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He has reluctantly accepted the leadership of his people, which include Major Evan Lorne, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Radek Zelenka, Dr. Peter Kavanagh, Dr. Lindsay Novak-Marks, Major Kevin Marks, and Dr. Carson Beckett, as well as Teyla Emmagan and another Pegasus native, Ronon Dex. Unfortunately, we have lost many people over the course of our time here in Pegasus, as you well know. We have also made many good friends. I cannot say what our course will be over the next months or that we will ever reestablish contact with you. We have suffered a great betrayal, and our people are still reeling. But we are strong. We will survive._

_If you never hear from us again, know that we lived our lives to the fullest of our potential. And, General, never forget that we are from Earth. We will make you proud._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Elizabeth Weir  
__Delegate of Ataliya_

~The End~


End file.
